The Wake of the Adversity
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: Intriguing story, happening to 16-year old Harry Potter at Hogwarts. A lot of adversation happens, with new teacher who hates Muggle-borns, and therefore insults Hermione all the time. Please R and R.
1. Le Prologue

"Caught a lite sneeze Dream a little dream Make my own pretty hate machine Boys on my left side Boys on my right side Boys in the middle, and you're not here I need a big loan from the girls zone"  
  
Tori Amos (Boys for Pele), Caught a Lite Sneeze  
  
This is another sequential story. Some of the characters and plot are already processed in two of my previous stories, so it would be circumspect if you have already read 'Switched Identities - Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley' and 'The Old Business and Birth of Harry', otherwise there may be some things that won't be that easy to fathom.   
  
Littérateur's General Note: So the cabal is this: Harry Potter, sixth year at Hogwarts. Things happen, good and bed (more bad than good, tought), Harry does his 'thing', and on the end everyone's happy and serene. Well it's not like that. I reckon, you should better read the story so you see what happens.  
  
Admires you: Ætheral Blood  
  
Advocating (aka disclaimer, but I thought to be a little creative): -none of the characters abused in the story you're just about to read is the property of moi; -with acceptation on Lucius Malfoy, and be vigilant, because will I sue for him; -and with acceptation with the characters you never heard for before accept in my other stories or you really never heard for before; -and the title is borrowed(ilegally used) from DCD's (Dead Can Dance) song;  
  
¤ The Wake of the Adversity ¤  
  
Sixth year at Hogwarts begins. Great Hall of Hogwarts was once again filled with thousands of faces; expressions ranging from anxious to sulky, from perplexed to parsimonious. Harry Potter, the special boy that lived didn't quite enjoy the Sorting Ceremony. Ron, his best friend, and he were awfully hungry. Sharlote Halater went to Hufflepuff; Raimund Schoss went to Slytherin; and that Germàn Olycklig joined at the Gryffindor table, where they were sitting. It makes no difference when your stomach is so empty that when you eat something afterwards, you hear 'CLANG' what person went to what house. -"The feast may begin" - Dumbledore cheerfully announced. If Ron paid attention to look at Dumbledore, he would notice that Dumbledore was looking particularly at him. At his martyred face, like of a fallen Greek deity. No one worships them today, in those generations of machination. Ron filled his plate with beef steak, mashed potato with chicken and tomato sauce over, sauerkraut, sausage, mushroom cream over small bread roles, and some creamy white thing no one knew what it was. Hermione sighed at him. -"You're eating too fast, Ron" - she reproved him. Mashed potato was awfully delicious to care for what Hermione just said. -"Harry, I'm glad that you're not as ill-mannered at the table as Ron" - she told Harry, as Harry pushed some bread into full-mouth. -"Thank you Hermione for teaching us good manners" - Hermione herself immitated Ron's voice. -"Why are you talking to yourself, Hermione?" - Ron asked, confused. Hermione said nothing, shouting him a sarcastic stare. When everyone have eaten, Dumbledore stood up to give his speech out. -"First year students, welcome to Hogwarts; older Hogwarts students, welcome back to Hogwarts. A lot of things have changed this year. Grades five and up will have a party thrown somewhere during the winter. ("Splendid" - the Weasley twins chorused.) -"Now, I will have the honour to present you your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Some of the students just had severely many of them. This year, it will be Professor Ancilla Deitrich." She smiled from where she was sitting as everyone clapped. Harry couldn't not miss that Snape, who was sitting beside her, wasn't looking malignantly at her, not lethaly like into every other DADA teacher. But it seemed like they were having a pleasant conversation. -"Professor Deitrich has spend last three years in India where she studied some magiks that are obscure to the Western Civilisation. Interesting that people in India don't practise it either, they use what we do, Roman magik, but Indian magik is just there. She've done this for fifteen years, and honestly, I feel like an amateur comparing to her in some fields. "Things that are forbidden to do or possess at Hogwarts are, and some of you hopefully won't have to stay another additional year at Hogwarts to comprehend thas (he was looking particularly at Fred, George, and Lee), going to the Forbidden Forest, throwing Splashing-Tomato Bombs at your caretaker (now it was obvious that Fred, George, and Lee were the only thing that Dumbledore saw), Dung Bombs, and other stuff you can find listed on the Library Announcement Wall. "So I would like to wish good night to you all, and off to your dormitories you go" - Dumbledore said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted to say hello to Hagrid before going to sleep. Hagrid had a little bit too much wine tonight. -"Hello Hagrid" - Hermione said. -"Hullo Hermione, Harry, and Ron!" - roared Hagrid. Eventually he was drunk enough not to be able to control his voice. As Harry came neared the High Table, he was able to see Professor Deitrich better. He could surely saw that she was pretty, especially comparing to Snape who she was chatting with. -"We just wanted to say hello, we haven't seen you for ages" - Ron said. Sequentially Professor Deitrich raised to leave the talbe, Snape raising after her. She passed Hagrid with no second glance. Snape followed her, looking benign. Harry assumed that Snape was orbiting around her because she was apparently very slim and with optimal body proportions. -"Professor Deitrich" - Hagrid drunkenly said after her. She prosaically turned to him, overbearingly looking at him. -"Yes" - she said solemnly. Before Hagrid could speak what's on his mind, Snape whispered something to her, and she surveyed Harry with her eagle eyes. It was clear to Harry that Snape pointed on him. Harry couldn't wait until she starts torturing him as Snape always does. -"Dumbledore told me that ye' need summat to help ya with yer luggage?" -"No, thanks Hagrid. Severus will help me" - she said, never stopping to survey Harry. -"And what are you children doing here? You should be in your dormitory by now. Five points off Gryffindor because of your wandering after everyone's gone. You know what Weasley, it would benefit Slytherin if you would follow your brothers' example in losing all the Gryffindor points, and putting it into minus" - Snape said hatefully. Ancilla examined Harry one more time before turning around. -"That stupid, slyly, greasy, oily..." -"Ron, it's not nice to say that" - Hermione said, when they were out of the Great Hall, safe distance away from Snape, heading towards their dormitories. -"It's ok when it's about Snape. Or Draco Malfoy. (Oh blessed Quidditch, Harry thought, he will be able to 'kill' Malfoy this year again.)" - Harry said, innocently. -"Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is really pretty. What is she doing with that slimy git Snape?" - Ron asked, freely. They were climbing the deserted staircase, all by themselves. -"Maybe she is his wife?" - Harry guessed. -"Harry, didn't I say she's pretty? She could have someone perhaps better looking than him" - Ron said, sarcastically. -"Indeed, she does. She is an ex Azkeban Governor. She did that job for very long time. She had two husbands; first one, Calvin Scorge, died by falling down the stairs. Second one she is currently married to is Mathieu Bégayer. He is much better looking than Snape. I mean who isn't." - Hermione was talking breathlessly, climbing the last stair. There few more staircases to be conquered. -"Ok, where are you keeping your cue cards?" - Harry asked. -"Would you be nice and reference all what you told us? What book would it be? 700-page light reading..." - Ron started, sardonically. -"Her biography was in Witch Weekly" - Hermione sighed. They were finally in front of the Fat Lady portrait. -"What's the watchword, Your Majesty, the Prefect?" - Ron asked Hermione. -"Ambulat" - the portrait opened.   
  
Snape helped Ancilla get her large luggage into her chambers. Severus said nothing about all her suitcases. -"Thank you for helping me, Severus" - she said, cordially. -"It's really nothing" - Snape said. He was inclined so he would lower her stuff down on the floor. When he tried to straighten himself up, he couldn't. His back couldn't, and they were aching. He let out a shriek. -"It's really nothing, eh?" - She acerbically approached, and helped him stand up. -"Sit down" - she pulled him on the sofa. She sat behind him, and started massaging his shoulders. -"That feels good" - he said. She smiled. -"Get your shirt off, I wanna do your back" - she said, taking his clothes of him. -"You're hitting on me pretty openly, Ancilla. You're so promiscuous" - he said. She wrestled him to lay on the sofa, his stomach down. -"Shut up. Is it better now? Does it still hurt?" - she said after few minutes. -"It does, a lot" - Snape lied. -"Talk to me. I'm interested to hear everything. We couldn't really have a conversation at the High Table, the Minerva is so nosy and annoying." -"Tell me about it. He hated me a lot when I was her student." - Ancilla commented, astringently. -"She doesn't like you much now, either. You should've hear what she said about you before you came. So what countries did you travel?" -"Mathieu and I started with Africa. So Egypt, Ethiopia, Kenya, Zaire, Sudan, Chad, Libya, Mali, Ivory Coast, and Namibia. Asia came next. Syria, Saudi Arabia, Burma, Bengal, and India. Mathieu and I spent the most of the time in India. Such a picturesque country." - Ancilla was talking as her hands moved down his back. -"Does it still hurt you?" - she prudently asked. -"I don't think it will ever hurt after this, Ancilla" - Snape said, getting up, and dressing himself up.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended to the Great Hall next morning. As they were seated at the Gryffindor table, McGonagall was passing around, giving them the timetables. -"Splendid" - Harry snarled under his breath, surveying the timetable. -"Either I'm loosing my sight, or we have a lot of the classes with Slytherins" - Ron said, ungladly. -"Potions, traditionally we have it with the Slytherins; Magical Creatures, Slytherins again; Defence Against the Dark Arts, oh this is something unlike, we also have it with the Slytherins" - Hermione was reading. -"That's only three" - interrupted Seamus who was sitting beside her. -"Only three? Seamus, you're talking about Slytherin. It's enough that we have to be in the same castle with them, now we have three instead of two classes with them" - Ron said. Harry glanced over Slytherin table. Draco was there, talking to few pretty girls; as soon as he noticed Harry staring at him, he send him an enchanting sneer. Harry looked away, briskly. Professor Deitrich caught his eyes. She was chatting with Snape again. He couldn't describe the mysterious appearance she had something esoteric she carried with her. Yet all her face features were distinguished as heinous, but it couldn't be said for her. Her face was of radiant white--Harry could give himself freedom of describing it as fluorescent. Her dark-coloured eyes had the ominous stare at everything. Her this nose, above her heart-shaped lips, and that sharp chin.   
  
Adversity of the fact that his very first class would be Potions was followed by the fact that Snape looked really grim. Well, grimmer than usually. Predictable for Snape to let them wait in front of the dungeon until he summons the left over decency inside him and comes to let them in. Than he begins the ceaseless torture. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited at the end of the corridor from where Draco was about to emerge from. And so he did, followed by faithful convoys Crabbe and Goyle. When he saw Harry, he suddenly stopped. -"Like my birthday present, Potter?" - Draco sneered, taking a petite snake out of his robe pocket. The thirty centimetres snake was of deep ruby. -"It's not you're birthday, yet?" - Hermione asked, perplexed. Harry and Ron was astonished by the fact that she knows when Draco's birthday is. -"Damn right, Muggle. It's on twenty-seventh September. This, unfortunately non-poisonous snake is bought by my father. It's from Brazil rain forests. What did your father buy you for your birthday, Potter?" - Draco asked cynically, holding the snake carefully petting it. -"Oh sorry Potter, I forgot that your father died" - than he, along with Crabbe and Goyle laughed scornful laugh. It beared a tone of hysteria in it. It was loud, and other people turned around to see what's so funny. But than Snape arrived. -"Such an adorable snake you have there, Draco" - Snape commented as he let everyone in the classroom. -"Thank you sir, it's of obscre vitrae specie (Draco pronounced it as it was French)." -"It's ob-sc-ré vit-rah-e" - Hermione snapped very quietly, only Harry heard. Snape didn't forget to send Harry one of those loathsome stares before he got into the classroom. As everyone was in, he slammed the window, and headed towards the catedra. -"What are you waiting for, hand in the homework" - he snarled. Students rushed over to his table to give him rolls of parchment. -"I hope he won't mind that I've done extra research on Dunstle-Rain flower" - Hermione asked feebly, as they approached Snape's desk. -"What is the Dunstle-Rain flower?" - Ron asked her, flabbergasted. -"It's a plant, Weasley. Proper name for it is Eracuela flouris. It's because the flowers can reach very high." - Draco sneered, giving his roll of the most expensive parchment to Snape. -"Excellent, Malfoy. You just earned five points for your house" - Snape said, accepting Harry's report rigidly. Harry glanced at Snape's face. It seemed like his eye-bags were heavier this morning. Everybody went back to their seats. Harry didn't like the fact that Draco was sitting right beside him. He gently played with his snake. Over the table, Pansy was whining: -"Oh, Draco, you're so brave; snakes are so dangerous." -"This one's poisonous" - he said, boastfully. -"Oooh." And just few moments ago, Draco was telling that the snake wasn't venomous. That reminded Harry on Basilisk. If Draco was a hero for holding a miniature non-poisonous snake, what was Harry for killing the giant diry viper? -"I will begin today's lesson with the review of the homework. Weasley, what's Eracuela flouris?" -"I don't know sir" - Ron said, quietly. Traditionally, Snape didn't notice Hermione's hand, and he called Draco. -"It's a plant, sir. We call it Dunstle-Rain flower." -"Butt kisser" - Harry said quietly to Draco. Draco just arrogantly moved the snake closer to Harry's face. -"Don't you think it's adorable" - Draco asked angelically. -"It's disgusting as much as you are" - Harry told him. That irritated Draco. Draco suddenly punched Harry really hard, in his stomach. With no thinking, Harry punched back. But he punched his head, and Snape happened to see only when Harry was punching Snape's protégé. -"Potter, what kind of behaving is that?" - he flew over to their table. -"He hit me first" - Harry said. He was mad because it was clear that Snape will accept Draco's version of the story. -"He's laying, sir. And he insulted me, also" - Draco said. -"How dare you lie to me, Harry Potter?" - Snape gritted his teeth. -"Everything I hear from you are lies, Potter. Why did you punch Malfoy?" -"Because he's a fucking imbecile" - Harry said. Nay, that wasn't something he should've said. Hermione buried her face in her hands. Ron wanted to cheer for Harry, but it wasn't that prudent. -"Repeat what you just said" - Snape breathed every word he pronounced. -"Because he's a fucking imbecile" - Harry repeated. -"And you're a bastard, by it's real definition" - Draco retorted to him. -"Harry Potter, go to Headmaster's office, immediately, and tell him what have you done" - it seemed as a fair idea to Harry because he knew that Dumbledore will believe him. But Snape kind of realised that Dumbledore favours Harry to much, so he changed. -"No, wait, go to McGonagall's office, and tell her what have you done" - he said in the undertone. Harry angrily headed outside. McGonagall was outraged by how he insulted Draco Malfoy. Harry had to apologise to Draco, and twenty points were abducted of Gryffindor.   
  
Harry didn't really look foreword to Defence Against the Dark Arts class. He assumed that Professor Deitrich would hate him as much as Snape does due to the fact that she spends so much time with him. It was a clear Wednesday morning, and after the breakfast Harry, Ron, and Hermione set of to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. It was in one of the North Wing turrets. The classroom was dark and commodious. Professor Deitrich wasn't in there yet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione figured out that it would be safe to sit in the seats on the back of the classroom. Few minutes later she came in. -"I'm sorry for being late" - she said negligently, and with wave of her wand all the black curtains over the windows moved, and the classroom was light. -"My name is Professor Deitrich, and I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" - rigidly she said, eyeing everyone in the room. Neville chickened out of her stare, and looked away. -"I shall do the attendance, now" - she took the attendance clip board without withdrawing her stare from everybody. She was standing, leaning of her catedra desk. She read the names in stiff voice. She paused at Harry Potter. -"Here" - Harry said. -"Harry Potter, the boy who lived" - she headed his way. Beside his table she stood, and gently moved his bangs, and looked at his forehead scar. Harry didn't see the Snapish loath in her eyes. They were opaque. She speechlessly returned to her former position in front of the whole class, continuing to read the attendance. -"I don't care what your previous teachers taught you; I'm here to show you the real magic, the real pain of the deadly curses. For you to see what pain really looks like. "I could all teach you how to perform forgotten Pakistan Curse equivalent to our Imperious Curse, and if you perform it, guess what? Ministry can do nothing to you, because they didn't know that that curse even exists. But why do that? Why would I spill you the enlightened secrets I spend last fifteen years looking for, and teaching myself how to do them? Why would I do that, when I see that more than half of you in here are not even fit for Muggle world with your knowledge, but you are here at Hogwarts, still. Aren't you? "I bet that only few of you are here to learn (Hermione sighed happily on this), but only few of you will ever be able to do this." She gathered her hands in front of her face. Few cryptic words were heard from her, and as she moved her hands away, wind burst out of there, shaking the whole classroom. The pupils all stared in amazement. Than they clapped, each and everyone. Even Draco Malfoy was fascinated. None of them ever saw wandless magic before. -"It took me thirteen years to muster this. And it's just the start of the wandless magic, developed in Syria. This spell has no use in England, only where there are desert terrains. It starts desert storm." She said stiffly. She folded her arms. -"What will we be learning this year?" - she asked, and only few arms raised. Hermione tried her best to stretch her arm as much as possible, and she was called out. -"We will be learning more advanced studies about vampires, basic Dementors doctorine and Patronus, talismans and lucky-charms, and dragons" - she said, briskly. -"What is your name?" - she asked her. -"Hermione Granger" - Hermione said, in clear voice. -"Are you of Muggle parentage?" - she asked sceptically. -"Yes" - Hermione answered. She didn't like Professor Deitrich's face. -"So what are you doing here?" - she asked. -"Pardon me?" - Hermione felt humiliated. -"You should go back to the Muggle world. Muggles know nothing about the magic" - she said sternly. Loud derisive laugh was heard from Draco; few other Slytherins followed him, but not as loudly as he was. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she buried her head in her arms, crying. No one ever insulted her like that in her life, well maybe Snape when in fourth year Draco enlarged her teeth, and Snape said he sees no difference. -"She's is just plain same as Snape" - Ron snapped angrily at Harry. -"At least she doesn't hate me at much as Snape does" - Harry replied. Ron wanted to tell her off, but Hermione begged him not to. -"Your first lessons today will be: the Vampires. Define Vampire for me?" - she asked. She sassily looked over to Hermione, waiting for her to raise her arm, but she didn't. -"Yes, Malfoy" - she said. Harry didn't bother to care how did she already knew who Draco is. He figured it out that Muggle-hating scums affiliate with other Muggle-hating scums. -"Vampires, or the undead, are the preternatural creatures who need human blood to survive. They are found in the forests and ruins of Balkan and some of the Eastern Europe, especially the Carpathian Transylvania of Romania." - Draco said in the angelic voice. He was a Pureblood. -"Excellent Malfoy. Five points for Slytherin. Longbottom, how do you kill a vampire?" - she moved to Neville. Harry had it clear -- she is just Snape's reincarnation; she picks on everyone Snape does. -"You stake him in his heart" - Neville said feebly. Harry was waiting for him to brakes down and starts crying. -"That's wrong; just like Count Dracula, that's a fiction. Dracula (Dra-koo-lya) was Romanian Emperor, during the Turkish occupation on the Balkan. He was just an ordinary Muggle, but extraordinary person to learn about. His nickname was Vlad the Impeller, because he used to impale people, and dip bread into their blood. During the Battle of Cassova (today's Kosovo), of 1389, his forces battled on Serbian side. It was guaranteed defeat to them, because the Serbian nobility and oligarchy betrayed their country and went on Turkish side. "So what are the ways to kill a vampire, Longbottom?" - she asked again. -"Expose him to light" - Neville answered infirmly. -"Good, two points for Gryffindor." - Neville's face illuminated. He didn't earn points often. -"Harry Potter, how does a vampire differ from a normal man?" - she curtly turned to Harry. Her eyes were inquiring for the answer. -"Their skin is ashen white; you can see all the veins and arteries in their body; their canine teeth are longer and sharper; they are of incredible strength; and they suck people's blood" - Harry finished. -"Perfectly. Five points for Gryffindor" - she said. Well that is the difference, Harry though. Snape never ever gave him any points. Even when he gave it to Gryffindor, that was to Seamus who he seemed to hate least from that house. -"I have something to add, Miss" - Draco raised his hand. -"It's Mrs, not Miss. Go ahead" - she said, beckoning Draco to go. -"Vampires detest Pureblood, so the gentry is safe" - Draco said, looking particularly at Hermione. She still had her head in her arms. -"That's even more precise, Malfoy. Twenty points for Slytherin" - she said. For the rest of the class, she was asking question, and giving out more points. Harry noticed the fact that she is normal to him. She didn't show any sign of hatred towards him. But she continued, with help of few Slytherins with Draco Malfoy on as the leader, the people of Muggle parentage. Another thing Harry just couldn't miss was how Draco nice was. He was a tiny clement angel when he spoke to her, following her with his eyes where ever she went. Harry didn't mention this to anyone.   
  
Hermione abhorred even the mentioning of 'Professor Deitrich'. Professor McGonagall quite agreed with her. The Defence Against the Dark Arts class was right before the Transfiguration lesson. Professor McGonagall would always criticise Ancilla's teachings, as Hermione showed her what they learnt today. Harry didn't found her Muggle putting down's amusing, neither did Ron. Au contraire, Draco was captivated by it. One day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the corner of the homeroom, doing the homework. -"Anything interesting in the Daily Prophet?" - Ron asked Harry, carelessly reading a Potions lessons Snape assigned them to read. -"Voldemort killed more people. All of them were Muggles, of a small Belgian town" - Harry sighed, throwing the paper on the table. It was Hermione's newspaper, she was subscribed to it for a very long time already. -"Muggles... killed" - Hermione growled angrily, not stopping to write her homework. -"You're really getting hurt by Prof Deitrich's taunting, Hermione?" - Ron asked. -"Must - do - the - homework - and - show - her - Muggle-borns - are - just - as - smart as - the - Pureblood - snobs" - Hermione said, not raising her head from the essay she was writing. -"Of course she is; on the other hand, Draco Malfoy seems extremely fond of her" - Harry said. He was puzzled how no one else could see that. -"No, he isn't!" - Hermione snarled, at last looking up to Harry and Ron. -"Come down, Hermione. Who cares about Draco?" - Ron asked. -"No one" - Hermione said quietly, and returned on writing the essay.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Down in the cellar You're getting into making poison. You slipped some on the side, Into my glass of wine, And I don't' want any coffee homeground."   
  
Kate Bush (Lionheart), Coffee Homeground   
  
Postscriptum:   
  
Coffee is good for you. It helps you stay awake and sane. My favourite one if plain Brazilian coffee, with very little sugar, and a lot of milk.   
  
I was always having problems in making up those 'weird' names when I'm writing Harry Potter fanfiction. But I dare to share one of my personal tip with you. Use dictionary and maps. Like JKR got Snape from a map. It's a village in UK. Just take French, German, Latin, or any other language and use the words that you find appropriate to be that person's name. 


	2. Sweet Anathema

"Cette vie est un hôpital où chaque malade est possédé du désir de changer de lit. Celui-ci voudrait souffrir en face du poële, et celui-là croit qu'il guérirait à côté de la fenêtre."   
  
N'importe où hors du monde par Charles Baudelaire (1821-1867)  
  
  
"This life is a hospital where every patient is possessed with the desire to change beds. One man would like to suffer in front of the stove, and another believes that he would recover his health beside the window."  
  
Anywhere Out Of the World by Charles Baudelaire (1821-1867)   
  
  
Advocating:   
-Charles Baudelaire is dead, he can do nothing against me thieving his little remarkable statement;   
-Lucius Malfoy belongs to me;  
-characters that can be found in Harry Potter books, belong to JKR;   
-characters that can not be found in Harry Potter books belong to me.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-"Servants" - quiet and misty voice announced - "faithful ones, and the less faithful ones" - his soft voice twitched on 'less faithful ones' - "I'm glad that all of you are here now. Some couldn't possible come to serve their Lord, right away; some of them were punished, and the other ones had a damn good excuse for their laxness."   
Lord Voldemort glanced around him. Sinister cloak-enfolded silhouettes of faithful and some less faithful Death Eaters enshrouded a circle around him.   
-"And you came back" - the Dark Lord derisively spoke to the person next to Lucius. The person stepped out of the circle, and knelt in front of the Dark Lord, kissing the hem of his robes.   
-"I have feeling that your devotion is less than it was before, Deitrich" - the Dark Lord spoke, softy. Lucius Malfoy turned to the figure beside him. It just came back to it's space, beside him. He couldn't believe that it could be her.   
-"My devotion is nothing less than it have ever been, my Lord" - she clearly stated.   
-"Of course, just like before, nothing" - he snarled quietly.   
He turned his back to her walking away, going of to bully Peter Petigrew.   
-"Ancilla" - Lucius whispered to her. She heard him, and turned to him. Doomed masks were on their faces, and they couldn't plot each other's gazes.   
He knew it was her; it was her neighing voice, her height, and her ideal features. So she came back to England, not caring to inform him. He didn't have time to think how mad he was that she left him with no goodbye, and come back without letting him know. No single letter was written from her to him. He was too blithe to see her, to remind himself of the moments when he thought how much he will show his rage towards her. She was an anathema to him. Sweet anathema   
Ancilla and Lucius knew each other as long as they could remember. They both went to Hogwarts, same year. They discovered they loved each other. It was impossible for them to be together because she was engaged as soon as she was born. They stayed together, but as the Dark Lord was down, she decided to go away after she met an adorable Frenchman, Mathieu Bégayer. She bemoaned James Potter, and cursed Lucius and Severus for setting him up.   
Ancilla kept Lucius at Lucius, knowing he is real and he is seeing him after such a long time. Her eyes were illuminated by the bright fire burning five meters away. He could see the miniature inferno in them.   
Over to the other side, the Dark Lord was fixing his noxious target on some victims other than Peter Petigrew.   
Ancilla stared at him, unable to draw her eyes away.   
-"Lucius?" - she feebly said. Spike of her mahogany hair was sticking out between her black mask and her hood. Lucius freely reached with his hand for it, and pushed it inside the cloak. The Dark Lord didn't see this. He also noticed them talking and interfering -- didn't.   
All the Death Eaters were dismissed. Before Ancilla could Dissapparate, Lucius roughly, with great power, hurting her, grabbed her arm, and Dissapparated her with him. They reappeared in the middle of the perilous forest, who knows where. As soon as Lucius lit his wand, he ripped hood from her head and the mask. He drew wand closer to her, illuminating all the aspects of her pallid face.   
He stared at her face for a whole minute saying nothing. He let her gently take off his hood and his mask. They were face to face with each.   
-"I can die now" - Lucius said quietly. She smiled.   
-"I was afraid of this moment, you know. And it's happening right now" - she said, slightly neurotic.   
-"I craved for it, mon cher" - Lucius said, letting himself show the utter mesmerisation of her.   
-"I thought you were mad at me" - she sighed quietly.   
-"I am" - he said, and kissed her. -"Do you have a husband?"   
-"Yes, indeed, I am married, Lucius" - she said, scanning him; waiting for him tp burst out long-dwelled spleen.   
-"To who?" - he asked, locking her face with his hands. Cold breeze blew, chilling their fleshes.   
-"It's cold" - she said.   
-"I asked you a question" - he said sternly, moving her body closer to his.   
-"Mathieu Bégayer" - she answered.   
-"Are you working, where do you live?" - he asked.   
-"I'm a teacher at Hogwarts" - she said, fastening her arms around his neck. He moved his hand around her waist, and rubbed her back.   
-"That's a surprise. What do you teach?"   
-"Defence Against the Dark Arts. I teach Draco. He's a wonderful boy. I wish he was my son" - she said, melancholically.   
-"Due to your stupidity, he's not. Why didn't you immediately contact me, as soon as you came to England?"   
-"I told you already, I was afraid of seeing you. I thought you will kill me. I still love you, you know. I never loved you so much. I missed you" - she said, quietly.   
-"Is that so?" - he asked. The answer was kissing him.   
-"I missed you so much" - he said, hugging her so close to him. She serenely held her head on his neck, feeling his warm body, and kissed his neck.   
-"I think I should go now" - she lamently said.   
Lucius gently let her go. Before she Dissapparated, he said.   
-"Ancilla, I love you. I love you a lot."   
She smiled, vanishing.   
  
Hermione angrily entered Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, last, after Ron and Harry. She miffedly slammed her books against the table in the last row.   
-"Hermione, you're so angry" - said Parvati, who was sitting in front of her.   
-"I hate this class, and I hate Professor Dietrich more than I ever hated anyone" - Hermione snapped, not caring how loud she was.   
-"Come down, girl" - Ron said, sitting beside her.   
-"Professor Dietrich is really mean to you, and to all Muggle borns, but she is a good teacher" - Lavender turned around, too.   
-"Well too bad, she should go back to Azkeban, where she came from" - Hermione said, sitting down.   
-"She've been to Azkeban?" - Parvati and Lavender asked at the same time.   
-"She was the Governor of it for very long time" - Hermione said.   
-"Really?" - Lavender gasped. Hermione had to time to reply, because Professor Deitrich came in, closing the door behind her, and dropping all the essays she had to mark on the table in the first row.   
-"I got your assignments marked, when I call your name, come and get it" - she said, emotionlessly, drawing the first assignment, and reading out the name. She told everyone how good essay Draco Malfoy wrote. Hermione was astonished that she still got a fair mark.   
-"Wow, I never got this high mark in my life" - Ron gasped at his 82%.   
-"That's how much I got" - Hermione cried. She wouldn't never say she was smarter than Ron, but she was certainly doing more study on everything.   
As everyone got their marks, Parvati raised her hand.   
-"Yes, Patil."   
-"Is it true that you were an Azkeban Governor?" - with this question, Parvati drew everyone's attention.   
-"Yes." - She answered carefully.   
-"Can you tell us about it?" - Lavender asked, next.   
-"You were supposed to learn that lated on, but I shan't harm if you if I tell you some stuff in advance. What would you like to know?"   
-"Everything" - many people in the class said.   
-"Ok than. It's an enormous castle, located on the floating island. The island never stops floating. It's always far away from the terrestrial areas, so the prisoners who run away from the castle, which is extremely hard, almost impossible, can't swim to the land. Accept at some time in June, than the England is visible from the west side.   
-"How do you get there?" - Draco asked without raising his hand.   
-"Basically you can Apparate, but it's everything but prudent to do so. There is a portal at the Ministry Building, and you just step on it, and it takes you to the Azkeban."   
She noticed Harry's hand up.   
-"Yes Potter."   
-"How do you stand all the Dementors?" - he asked. He actually didn't want to ask this question, but without controlling himself, he did.   
-"I can stand them any time. Some people have that special talent, and Dementors can do nothing to you. I can control them though. They just listen to me when I talk to them. It's easy for me, but not anyone can do that.   
"Otherwise, there is the part where the offices are, and it is guarded by a pair of supreme Patronus. That is the part where my office was, and that's where the office of the Assistant is.   
"Potter, I would like to see you after class" - she said suddenly.   
The rest of the class went peacefully as she taught them about how to kill a vampire. When it ended, Harry stayed. She was sitting at her table, and with wave of her wand, closed the door of the classroom as everybody was gone.   
-"Come here, Potter" - she said to him. Harry did so. He waited for her to say what she wanted to.   
-"You know Harry, how I said that there is the position of the Assistant of the Governor of the Azkeban?" - she said, eyeing him closely.   
-"Yes" - Harry nodded his head, but he didn't see what was this going to.   
-"Do you by any chance know who it was while I was the Governor?" - she asked. Her eyes were clear now. Harry noticed how she drummed her fingers on the table.   
-"No."   
She gave deep sigh, and said: -"Your father."   
-"You knew my father?" - Harry asked, dumbfounded.   
-"I just told you he worked with me" - she said. Harry had another question, millions questions to ask, but Ancilla said.   
-"Don't be late for you next class."   
Harry silently walked to his next class. As he entered the Transfiguration classroom, he found Hermione telling McGonagall what they've learnt in Defence Against the Dark Arts today.   
-"...and she said that she can contact the Dementors" - Hermione said.   
-"That is so awful. Azkeban is a bad place, and she is tells it so benign" - Professor McGonagall concluded, rigidly.   
-"She doesn't have to, we already know how bad it is" - argued Dean Thomas.   
-"In my opinion, she should go back to Azkeban, but not as Governor, but as a convict" - Minerva said, rigorously.   
-"What do you mean by that?" - Hermione gasped. Everyone in classroom did so.   
-"She was tried as being in involved in the Dark Arts, several time, last time when the You-Know-Who was in his full-power" - she said. -"None of you knew about that?"   
-"That is so awful. Does Dumbledore know about that?" - Hermione asked.   
-"Of course, but there's no evidences that she has anything to do with You-Know-Who. He trusts her, of course. I wouldn't." - She snapped. He gestures put the end on the conversation.  
-"Today, we will be learning about..."   
  
At the next Defence Against the Dark Arts, all the Gryffindors seemed numb and kind of scared. Neville was the worst one, he occupied the seat at the very back, and hid behind Hermione.   
-"Why are you hiding behind the Mudblood Granger, Longbottom?" - Malfoy approached them. By his enthusiastic face, he looked fresh and eager to bully someone today.   
-"Because Professor Deitrich is a Death Eater" - Neville cried. Harry and Ron were fixing Draco with their stare. They were sitting beside Hermione.   
-"Hahaha, why are you hiding behind her, than? Professor Deitrich is clever enough to kill the Mudbloods, first, if she is a Death Eater. As hiding behind her, you're next, Long-ass, oops, I meant to say Longbottom" - Draco sneered, laughing cynically. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle body-guarded.   
-"Pity you're not a Muggle-born" - Ron sighed, deeply. Harry just stared at Draco. He mentioned to no one what Professor Deitrich told him about his father. Could it be true that she was a Death Eater? Is she was, was she still? She couldn't possibly hide that from Dumbledore, but Barty Crouch did. Crouch even succeed to fool Dumbledore that he is a different person.   
-"Pity you have no have no money to buy some new robes" - Draco sneered at Ron's last year's robes.   
-"As least the money they were bought with is earned" - Hermione said.   
-"Are you trying to say that my family is a family of criminals?" - Draco raised his eyebrow.   
-"You ought to know that better than us, Malfoy" - Harry said through his teeth gritted.   
-"At least I'm not Mudblood affiliated bastard" - Draco sneered.   
-"And why so?" - Harry abruptly grabbed Malfoy for his collar. Crabbe and Goyle weren't quick enough to react, because Hermione put herself in front of them. They didn't dare to hit a girl (in front of all these people).   
-"You should've died along your parents; they were worth nothing, just like you" - Draco sneered, maliciously. His tongue glided along the tips of his sharp teeth, in his open mouth.   
Speechlessly Harry dived onto Draco, over the table. Draco let out a shriek when Harry started strangling him. It didn't last even for a minute, because some invisible dynamism rebounded him of Draco. He found himself sitting on the floor, not far away from Draco, who was breathing heavily, spread on the cold floor.   
-"I don't want to hear what happened, Weasley" - Professor Deitrich hissed as soon Ron opened his mouth to speak. She was there. She was the one that so brusquelly cut them apart  
-"But Miss..." - Pansy Parkinson whined.   
-"You didn't comprehend my words, Parkinson" - she sharply turned to her. Pansy jumped as her eyes penetrated her.   
-"Potter, go and get me Head of the you Gryffindor, McGonagall, and Head of Slytherin, Professor Snape. I want them to come to my office. You have to be there with them, too" - she said, autocratically.   
He had to bear her stare until he exited the classroom. Go and get McGonagall first, because she will go easier on me than that asshole, Snape. Than with McGonagall, go and get Snape, because he won't be able to bully me so much if McGonagall's with him, Harry was giving instructions to himself.   
-"Can you get up, Malfoy?" - Ancilla quietly asked, Draco who was still laying on the floor.   
Draco nodded his head, and painfully got up. He repeated his brave pretending, from three years ago when he pretended that Buckbeak, the hippogriff, really injured him.   
-"Follow me" - she said, turning around. -"Longbottom, I'm leaving you in charge. If anyone bullies you, and doesn't listen to what you say, you tell me, and they will be hanging upside-down from the vault for a week. And I'll use a memory charm to find out if you're laying" - she threatened before abandoning them. Her threat worked pretty well, no one dared to contradict Professor Deitrich.   
  
Draco looked around her office when she led him in. He liked all the foreign and baroque ornaments and instruments of complex and embellished look. It had a weird, Middle-Asian smell.   
-"Are you ok, Draco?" - she asked, gently. At that moment, she didn't care how the fight started. She was happy to see her godson, and have some time with him. She still didn't tell him that he was her godson.   
-"I'm fine" - Draco smiled a courageous smile.   
-"Draco, oh my God, you're bleeding" - she collected some blood from the back of his head. The deep red blood shined actively on his silver hair.   
-"Oh, really it's nothing" - he said. He felt pain in the back of his head, but it was more manly, in front of her, to shut up about it.   
-"You're sure you don't want to go to Madame Pomfrey?" - she asked, sceptically.   
-"No, she knows nothing."  
-"I agree with that. Than I'll try to fix you" - she went over the cupboard, and pulled a small black bottle with no label on. She moved to Draco, and gently put some of the liquid on the wounded place.   
-"Argh" - Draco screamed because of all the pain that stopped next moment.   
-"It's healed", - she said. -"Now, Draco I believe you to tell me the truth. What have happened?" - she asked.   
-"Harry Potter hates me Professor. By the way, can I call you Ancilla?" - he asked clemently.   
-"Only when we're alone. Harry Potter has a damn good reason to hate you, Draco" - she said, gloomily.   
-"What is it?" - Draco inquired to know.   
-"Ask your father. Ask him why he hated James Potter so much" - she whispered to him.   
-"You know my father?" - Draco asked, surprisingly.   
Ancilla nodded her head, opening the door because someone knocked on them.   
Draco turned around to see Professor Snape coming in, followed by Professor McGonagall, and Harry.   
-"What have happened?" - Snape asked her, ominously looking Harry. She motioned him to sit down, and he did--right beside Harry. McGonagall was standing.   
-"Potter, explain what have happened" - she ordered him.   
-"Malfoy provoked me. He was taunting me and my friends. I couldn't keep myself from jumping onto him" - Harry said. He avoided everyone's eyes.   
-"Malfoy?"   
-"Potter is laying. I would never taunt anybody, because that's just wrong. Potter and I had a small argument when he just dived onto me" - Draco said, looking with most clement eyes into Ancilla.   
-"Interesting" - Snape commented, attempting to kill Harry with his stare.   
-"Of course, you're being unable to keep discipline in your class. You teach students about Azkeban, and as a Death Eater..." - Minerva started, but Ancilla cut her: -"I wasn't in class yet; when I came and saw Malfoy and Potter fighting."   
-"And I wouldn't quite so criticise her teaching, Minerva. Ancilla already showed that she an excellent educator, as much as she was an excellent student, and you should remember that" - Snape advocated her in low voice.   
-"I don't want this to turn into personal gripes" - Ancilla said, brutally.   
-"We have to punish Potter for his lack of rule foolowing. Malfoy, two points of Slytherin, for arguing with Potter, because he's just not worth it; Potter, you just lost your house thirty two points for starting this, and violating the envoronment" - Snape said. Minerva totally agreed with him for his decision, but she preferred if she was the one to bring it.   
-"That sounds right" - Minerva said.   
-"So the problem is over" - Snape said, ready to go.   
-"Next time Ancilla, you don't have to fuss so much about a small fight" - she said to her, briskly walking away.   
-"Yes, Professor McGonagall" - she said sarcastically after she was gone. -"Potter, you stay, I wanna have a word with you."   
Harry was relieved to see Draco and Snape leave. Ancilla was silent for a moment, and than she spoke.   
-"When I told you that I knew your father, it seemed like there were a lot of questions you would like to ask me about him?" - she said motheringly.   
-"They all seem so unimportant now. But I have one: why did Lord Voldemort want to kill my parents?" - he asked simply, sighing.   
-"Just like Draco, asking me that question I don't want to answer. You know, I can remember you when you were born. You were a small, adorable baby. I never though that James will die. I hoped that he would be alive to raise you because I knew he would be a great father" - she said, mildly.   
-"But why can't anyone just tell me why the fuck did Lord Voldemort killed my parents?" - Harry snapped. Such a sudden change of temperament was followed by Ancilla's sereneness.   
-"Harry Potter, you even have the same temper as your father. You piss me off same way he does. You know, he was a great person, but sometimes he just wouldn't know how to get off my nerves. Go back to your class, and tell them I'm coming in a minute" - she said. Harry rose to go. Before he went outside, he heard a sound of lighter, and a cigarettes being lit.   
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Frail of hope  
Renounce all fear  
Locked away inside all these years  
Remain in light  
Renounce all fears  
For you have been mesmerised  
Break this spell of silence  
  
Dead Can Dance (Spleen and Ideal), Mesmerism 


	3. The Quidditch Combat of Gryffindor and S...

Gefangen in der Finsternis  
sieht sie nie das Light der Sonne  
von Geilheit suckend fleht sie dann  
die Zunge in dem Manne am  
  
Rammstein (Sehnsucht), Küss mich (Fellfrosch)   
  
Advocating:  
-Rammstein belong to themselves, and all their songs belong to them, accept this one, which is my;   
-...same way Lucius Malfoy is my;  
-Lesiëm also belongs to themselves, and their song 'Roma' belongs to them;   
-Harry Potter and the other crowd is JKR's;   
-the rest of the characters are mine.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry took the fact that he doesn't know how his parents die burdensome. Now it was even hardest because no one wanted to tell him, explain him how they died. He was sick of all the hints that were sent by everyone who knew how they died. Of course, Lord Voldemort killed them, but why.   
  
In the meantime, aside for Harry and his advanced fundamental principles, Hermione would spent every minute she had with Professor McGonagall gossiping. They decided to go together, and see the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match. That morning the tension was penetrating everyone at Hogwarts. Revenclaw was taking the side of Slytherin, while Hufflepuff were cheering for Gryffindor. The teachers, who were also personally divided into Slytherin and Gryffindor fans, had to take certain measures for students not to burst into a great combat.   
After breakfast, McGonagall and Hermione went to her office to get some extra Transfiguration work for Hermione, and than headed towards the stadium. Hermione wasn't sure if she was doing well in her class, so extra work would bring he some extra marks (like she needed... ). As they walked down the monotonous hallways, they found time to gossip Professor Deitrich and the ethical code of her teaching.   
-"She is so slovenly with her pedagogy and the way she approaches her students" - Hermione was saying. -"She doesn't care who she insults."   
-"I would thoroughly agree with you, Hermione. I went to Hogwarts with her father, Julius, even though he was few years younger than I, I knew him well. He was a Slytherin, and I was Gryffindor.   
"He was just like her, craving authority and disrespectful towards all the Muggle borns at Hogwarts" - Professor McGonagall was saying. They turned the corner. Both of them gasped as they saw no one else than Professor Deitrich, standing with her arms folded. Her eyes gained some untameable malfeasance. Apparently, she was going in the counter direction, and she overheard them, and was standing behind the corner, waiting for them.   
-"Hallo Minerva; hallo Granger" - she spat through her teeth.   
Minerva and Hermione spoke nothing.   
-"I see that you are having a blasting time talking about me. And mentioning my father of course, that is everything but insightful, Minerva. On the other hand, if you don't fancy working at Hogwarts any more, that could be arranged... " - she spoke venomous tone.   
-"I have been teaching in this school for fifty years. I know it is the easiest solution to every problem would be to call up your daddy, to get rid of the colleagues that was clairvoyant enough to see right through you. Well why than he doesn't get rid of Severus for you?" - Minerva said.   
-"You know pretty well Severus and I have been friends from Hogwarts. Whatsoever, he openly comments and criticises my teaching, he doesn't prattle about me behind my back, like some people enjoy doing" - she said, and arrogantly continued down the hall, passing them.   
She walked to her office, not glancing backwards. Inside of her office, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the captains of two opponent Quidditch teams were waiting for her. They were sitting still, not trying to provoke the other one. She told them last night she wants to see them both. As she opened the door, and sat down in her chair, they didn't really pay any attention.   
-"How come you two are sitting so still?" - she asked teasingly. Neither Harry or Draco answered.   
-"I called here because I have something important to talk to you. Harry, what did Professor McGonagall tell you about today's match and about the rivalry?" - she asked, calling him plainly Harry.   
-"She said that it's not important who wins of lose, because it's just a Quidditch game. Though she would like us to beat those Slytherins with that Snape as their head" - Harry said, not noticing that he just publicly insulted Snape. Fred, George, and Lee would hail him for this.   
-"One word, simple comment: bullshit. And Harry, be little bit milder when you're talking about Slytherin; it's my house, I went to it. And Severus is my friend. And what about you Draco, what did Severus say to you?" - she asked, pryly.   
-"He said the same thing" - Draco said, carefully. He wasn't sure what this conversation was going towards.   
-"Don't lie Draco, Severus would never say that. Now tell me the truth?" - she said.   
-"He said that we should beat the hell out of those Gryffindor imbeciles" - he sneered to Harry. Harry avoided his narrowed eyes.   
-"Exactly" - she said, gleefully.   
-"What do you mean exactly? It's enough that Lord Voldemort, Snape (he didn't care for calling him that way), and Malfoy want me dead. Now it's you, too! This is conspiracy!" - Harry shouted.   
-"Will you shut up, Harry Potter? You didn't let me have a chance to express my opinion. I do not want to see you dead, that is for sure. I only wanted to see if you have enough spirit in you. It's Quidditch you idiots, England's national sport. It's one of the most important aspects of your life, did you hear me? I want you to put all the differences between you, and try to beat the shit out of each other on the pitch, capito?" - she snarled at them.   
-"I went to Hogwarts myself, and I was in Slytherin. There days, you just make Quidditch sound so unimportant" - she snapped at them.   
-"Did you play Quidditch yourself?" - Draco asked her.   
-"No" - she bitterly shook her head. -"I was pretty young, when my brother died by falling of the broom. From that time, I avoid riding it. Now, off you go. I wanna see you fight there, understand?"   
-"Yes" - Harry and Draco said quietly. She lit a fire inside bought of them. Draco had to beat Harry to show who is and vice versus.   
They set together off towards the pitch, in utter silence. Somewhere in the middle of their way towards the Quidditch stadium, when they still couldn't hear the roar of the inquiring mass of students, they slowed down. Harry spoke than: -"You like her, don't you?"   
-"Like who?" - Draco stopped, and cautiously eyed Harry. Harry stopped, too.   
-"You know very well Malfoy" - Harry stayed calm. Draco was usually calm, too. -"The way you speak to her, so obvious. I can just sense it, Malfoy. I don't see how people didn't notice that, already."   
-"Tell me who are you talking about" - Draco said, slightly getting nervous. He could jump on Harry Potter, and start beating him, but he suddenly got scared. Crabbe and Goyle weren't there to protect him.   
-"Don't pretend you don't know. It's clear you like Professor Deitrich" - Harry said quietly. He wasn't taunting Draco.   
-"You're lying. You made this up just because you hate me" - Draco was getting neurotic now.   
-"I'm not low as you in my game. Now confess me, you like her" - Harry said.   
-"How can I confess you when I don't like her."   
-"You do? Confess it right now, otherwise I'll rattle whole school how you like her".   
-"No, don't do it" - Draco had his fists clenched from the ire he felt.   
-"So you like her?" - Harry's face brightened.   
-"No, I don't" - Draco snapped.   
-"If you don't like her, than you wouldn't care if I told the whole school how you do, because than you'd knew it's a lie. Now confess it, Draco Malfoy" - Harry said.   
-"Ok, ok, ok..." - Draco calmed himself down, breathing heavily. -"I like her, but you have to swear you will never, under any circumstances tell anyone about this. Do you swear?" - Draco said, madly.   
-"I'm not like you, Malfoy. Of course I will keep it a secret. Now, I just want to shake your hand. It is Quidditch, may the best man, win" - he presented his hand, so Draco could shake it. Draco reminded himself when Harry rejected to shake his hand, second time when they met. But he squeezed his hand, shaking it firmly.   
-"Potter, you really shan't tell anyone?" - he asked, anxiously.   
-"I swear Draco. But I don't want you taunting my friends no more" - Harry said.   
-"Fine. Thanks" - Draco said, feebly. Draco meaningfully looked at Harry. For the first time in his life, he felt thankful to the boy he hates to much.   
  
And the match was about to start. They remembered to what Ancilla told them. Both teams were pumped up, and ready for lethal mayhem.   
-"And the Slytherin team is out: Draco Malfoy as the captain, Ian Warrington, Zabini Blaise, Daniel Montague, Lisaa Niimro, Elijah Saliwa, and Dominique Atkinson. There have been few position changes from the last year. Of course, you can see that they are more than ready for the fight, for the combat, and the acknowledged annual dirty cheating - er - I meant to say they are ready for fairly fair game against Gryffindor" - Lee Jordan was commenting. Professor McGonagall was sitting right beside him. He couldn't make huge variations with what he was going on and what he will say in his comments.   
-"Fabulous Gryffindor team is consisted of: Potter, the captain, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Katie Bell, Jonathan Dunkin, and Seamus Finnigan. The half of the team is new this year, and we will see what three Weasley will bring. (-"Accept the globally apocalypse when mixed with me" - he added really quietly, for no one to hear)"   
Ron Weasley was bewildered when Harry Potter informed him a month ago that they need a Keeper, and that he had him in mind.   
-"And they set off. Damn it! (Professor McGonagall pierced him with her stare) I mean to say, Montague of Slytherin has the Quaffle and he passes it to Warrington, yeah Malfoy has made some drastic changes, Warrington is a Chaser instead of Beater. And Warrington scores... Those dirty Slytherins, they must have been cheating... I see Malfoy smirking... FUCK YOU!" - he yelled.   
-"LEE JORDAN, go back to the school, and wait for me in my office, until the match is over!" - she yelled at him. Her lips were thin, and her eyes were about to pop out. He did what she told him to. Well not exactly, he melted in the crowd of cheering Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.   
The rest of the match was commented by Professor McGonagall. She made it sound so depressing. She made it sound like gentle game of golf on Saturday morning, instead of ferocious battle for position of the house. Madame Hooch had to call both teams few times to try calming them down, but each time they would be more violent in their decisive match. First fallen victim to had to leave the game was unfortunate Ron Weasley, who had been harmed by two Slytherins. At the same time, Warrington realised he has no slightest chance to score another goal, so he shoot the ball straight at Ron, and Draco Malfoy, who was just flying over Ron, pretended that his broom lost it's coarse, and he smacked Ron over his freckled face. Unfortunately, Ron had to go to the Hospital Wing, and Malfoy and Warrington were cursed and criticised for few minutes by Madame Hooch. As soon as she flew away from them, they congratulated each other on glorious team work.   
Gryffindor was granted a penalty, but they missed. In the next two and a half hours only leftover players on both teams were: both Seekers, Slytherin Keeper, one Slytherin and two Gryffindor Chasers, and one Beater on each team.   
The score was one-hundred-and-forty points in favour of Gryffindor. Slytherins, with one left over Chaser, barely could score a goal. Katie Bell had scored another goal for Gryffindor. Exactly one-hundred-and-fifty points difference, now.   
Harry was flying around the capacious Quidditch stadium, when he noticed Draco Malfoy floating towards something golden. He wasn't having the advantage of the superior broom anymore--Draco's daddy bought his tyke the very same broom Harry possessed, Firebolt. The best one that could be find in the whole world.   
He speeded up, and he saw it, too, the golden Snitch shinning in the air. He was more talented in riding broom than Draco was, and he reached him, so he was almost at the same distance away from the golden Snitch. It was matter of the millionth of the second, as they both flew abreast, and both of them dived of their brooms to reach the Snitch first. But Draco was the one to snatch it foremost. Harry was a second late, and he was seizing Draco's hands instead of the gold. They both fell on the solid ground from meter and a half high elevation. Harry and Draco found themselves laying on the moist grass, their bones itching. Harry was still holding onto Draco's hands that wouldn't let the golden Snitch go.   
Harry was face down on the soil, feeling something warm under his face. He knew it must be blood. He assumed that his nose was bleeding.   
The game was tie. Both teams (what was left of them, to be accurate) rushed towards their Seekers. Niimro of Slytherin, opened Draco's hands, while he lay still on the ground.   
-"We won, our Seeker caught the snitch" - she yelled, holding up the golden Snitch.   
-"No, it we did, we were the ones who originally were in lead with points" - George Weasley snapped on her. -"The score is equal, now!"   
-"Yeah, but we caught the Snitch!" - Warrington said, ready to fight.   
-"But we had the higher score before you did!" - George retorted.   
-"Is it so..." - Warrington jumped onto George, and they started fighting. McGonagall rushed to them, separating them.   
-"Warrington? Weasley? what kind of behaviour is that?" - than she turned to Draco and Harry, still laying on the floor.   
-"Potter, you're bleeding. Take him to the hospital!" - she told George Weasley and Katie Bell. -"Malfoy are you allright... oh my God, you're bleeding, too. Warrington, Niimro take him to the hospital, pronto."   
  
Draco Malfoy's last recall was that he was laying on the Quidditch pitch, holding onto the golden Snitch, and someone seizing it from his hands. When he woke up in the hospital wing, he saw his father sitting beside the bed, holding his hand.   
-"Draco, you woke up" - he was relieved. Draco opened his hazy eyes, and his father pulled him, so he was sitting in the bed now. His father was not alone in the room, Madame Pomfrey was fussing around how Quidditch got so violent those days. Lucius didn't care to listen to her. She would bore him to hell when he used to end up in the hospital wing because of Quidditch or of the fight.   
-"How are you feeling?" - he asked him.   
-"Who won?" - was the thing Draco primarily inquired to know.   
-"Don't you see what I am talking about? Quidditch, that's the first thing those boys today think. You were like that, Lucius weren't you, only Quidditch and girl, like there's no other point of life..." - Madame Pomfrey was saying, adjusting the pillow under Draco. As usual, Draco got an empty room in the hospital wing just for himself. He deserved that much nobility, beside the fact that he had to share room in the dormitory. Such a shame for a Malfoy.   
-"I am not sure who won, Draco. I guess I'm more concerned about my son's situation or did he win the damn you. By the way, you better have done good in that, you won't be shamming me." - Lucius said, strictly.   
Draco made himself comfortable in the position he was sitting in. Madame Pomfrey would keep blabbering and annoying them, if Ancilla didn't come to visit Draco. She was prepared to see Lucius.   
-"For God's sake, Poppy, don't you have any other patients to look after?" - she said to her.   
-"You're right. I should go and see how Harry Potter is." - She exited the room, not stopping to curse Quidditch.   
-"How are you Draco?" - she asked carefully, sitting at the beside his bed, opposite of Lucius.   
-"Fine. Who won?" - Draco pried to know.   
-"Unfortunately, the victory will be counted in favour of Gryffindor, because they were the ones to reach more points before you caught the golden Snitch; great catch, by the way. But both houses will be getting the same amount of points" - she said. Her disappointment that Slytherin lost was palpable. Lucius kept gazing at her. He wanted to tell her how much he loves her, for who knows what time. Even the walls knew that well. Nevertheless, he noticed that she didn't want him expressing his feelings towards her in front of his son.   
-"It's all Harry Potter's fault. He thinks he's the best..." - Draco was jaded. He leaned his head back into his pillows. He was glad that she came to visit him.   
-"Is it still the blessed Harry Potter, eh?" - Lucius cynically asked Ancilla. She wasn't too happy because of it.   
-"Lucius shut up" - she snapped.   
-"And cherished James Potter... it's all your fault, mon cher, he would be still be alive, if you... well I won't name it, because Draco is here" - Lucius said, enviously looking at her.   
-"What are you two talking about?" - Draco suddenly asked, inquisitively waiting for the answer.   
-"That's none of your business, Draco" - Lucius told him, strictly.   
-"You two know each other, from before?"   
-"Know?" - Lucius said, ridiculingly. Ancilla quickly pierced him with her stare, thinking that he was about to reveal Draco things between them, but he was aiming on something else.   
-"Ancilla is your Godmother, Draco" - Lucius said, looking at her.   
-"You are?" - Draco turned to her.   
-"And you never told him, Deitrich, tsk, tsk, tsk" - Lucius nodded his head, disapprovingly.   
-"Told me what?" - Draco was becoming more and more perplexed.   
-"That she is your Godmother" - Lucius quarrelled to her.   
-"She is?" - Draco gasped into her. This was even confusing situation for Lucius and Ancilla; to poor Draco it seemed like he lost his threads permanently.   
-"Can't you be a little bit more rude to me, Lucius?" - she asked, getting kind of ominous face.   
-"Oh, and don't I have a damn good reason to?" - Lucius profaned to her.   
-"Fine than. And you know what, if you're not able to control yourself, there are other persons than me that want to tolerate you, but remember: it is not me. Never forget that I always did, and I always will have life on my own, Lucius Terencius Malfoy" - she snapped at him, standing up, and getting out of the room.   
-"I'm sorry Draco" - Lucius clemently told Draco, and than went of to get Ancilla. She slammed the door in front of him, but he opened them, and went after her, slamming the door of Draco's room himself.   
She couldn't escape him; he grabbed her arm, and stopped her, few meters after they exited Draco's hospital room. Abruptly, he moved her to close himself, and kissed her lustfully. She let herself into his hale arms. No one was in that hall at that time. When he let her go, he spoke to her.   
-"I'm sorry mon cher" - his face was lucid with all the admiring feelings he had only for her.   
-"I know" - she stayed ironic.   
-"Listen mon cher, I overreacted, okay. I was really mad at you for ditching me, and spent all these years away from me, but I will forget it now, my plutonic spleen, because you're back here with me. I'm holding your fragile self in my arms." - He was so sweet. If you compare his face at this very moment and when he sneers, you could not say that it's the same person.   
That clemency Lucius could produce whipped Ancilla over her whole body, every time she though about him. She knew very well how gently, yet how strong and skilled his hands are when they are on her.   
-"It's ok, Lucius; I still love you" - she sighed merely, kissing him.   
  
The Quidditch match was extraordinary. No. 1 topic of whole school for more than fortnight. Eventually all the injured players got out of the hospital completely healed and healthy. Harry had to be 24/7 protected from angry Slytherins and Revenclaws when he was back to regular classes. Draco was assured that the victory belonged to Slytherin. Personally, I consider myself a Slytherin (even though no one asks me), but I think that if this decision was make, I would think it was fair (kind of).   
Harry had to catch up all with the homework, and that wasn't just a fact, it was cruel reality. He stayed late with Hermione, one night, finishing homework and copying notes. Not that he really wanted, but Hermione made him, saying how otherwise he will fail all the grades. They worked in silence, in front of the warm fireplace. Harry was doing his best to make his brain concentrate on 'interesting' notes of Hermione in 'fascinating' class of Potions. Those eight-pages long properties of Cryctoprocta ferox were thrilling! Harry Potter would recommend them especially for people with insomnia aka sleeplessness. You haven't slept for a week?, just read this, and you will be cured. You may even never wake up, again.   
Hedwig was on Harry's mind. Where is that blasted owl, when he needs to send Sirius a letter. As soon as he took a pessimistic opinion about Hedwig coming any time soon, he heard something knocking on the window. Well that must be Hedwig! So predictable, ain't it! I guess you're all so used to those stories where everything is so new, and so rudimental.   
-"I shan't believe what I just heard, Hermione! But I reckon I just heard my owl, Hedwig, screeching out of the dormitory window!" - Harry jumped off the vermilion couch, running to open the window so his snowy white owl, who he named Hedwig, could come in and give Harry the letter. Hermione followed him. He opened the window, and voilá it's Hedwig. Was that thrilling, eh? Just wait till I tell you that the letter if from Sirius. That's unpredictable.   
-"Hedwig, where have you been all this time" - Harry said, reproachfully. He noticed a letter on his leg. He took it and opened it. It was from Sirius. Harry read it for Hermione out loud:   
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope you'll forgive me for hugging onto your owl so much, but I had some important post that had to be delivered. I'm glad to say that you can feel safe, because Lord Voldemort won't be practising (any time soon) any more annihilation.   
Write back and tell me how are you.   
  
Love, Sirius  
  
Harry replied him with a simple letter, telling him about Quidditch, and how he spend all this time in the hospital wing. He also wrote some more about Snape torturing him, and about his new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
Hermione's nagging to continue studying was great, so he concluded the letter, and sent it by Hedwig.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where you wanna stay  
No one there to guide your way  
So many roads to choose  
When I lose  
Fight the tears of defeat  
They'll turn from bitter to sweet  
Follow me to where you belong  
You'll find the place to carry on"   
  
Lesiëm (Second Chapter), Roma 


	4. The Order of Phoenix

"And maybe it's easier to withdraw from life  
With all of it's misery and wretched lives  
Away from harm"   
  
Dead Can Dance (Within the Realm of Dying Sun), Anywhere Out of This World  
  
As I noticed, a lot of people care not to pronounce Lucius name properly, mainly because no one cares for him. That's even better pour moi, because than I will be the omnipotent autocrat of his body, mind, and spirit. Only problem towards my absolutism are the copyright. Damn them.   
Anyway, his name is not pronounced `Loo-kas', `Loo-shas', `Loo-sius', nor `Loo-tzius'. Even the way JKR told us to pronounce it, that's wrong. Name is Roman, and Latin rules are used in pronunciation. So it's `Loo-kius'. I don't like it that way, but c'est la vie. I hate my name, too. It's Hebrew and means `sorrow'..   
  
Advocating:   
-Dead Can Dance unfortunately doesn't belong to me;  
-'Reach' toothbrushes belong to the `Reach' company;  
-characters are either JKR's or mine;  
-Joan Baez belongs to herself, and her song: `Diamonds and Rust' belong to her;  
-all the Quidditch teams mentioned in the story I reference to `Quidditch Through Ages' by Kennilworthy Whisp aka Joan Kathleen Rowling.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sirius Black worked, closely following Dumbledore's orders. He gathered people to who Dumbledore referred as `the Old Crowd'. After James and Lily Potter were in the exile from Lord Voldemort, the Order of Phoenix was rebuilt. Harry Potter didn't know a lot about them, even though they were the one who saved his life from Lord Voldemort last year. That is a secret canon with strict hierarchy. It is the good side, that fights and protects people against the Dark Side and Lord Voldemort. The Death Eaters were violent to them. They would seek of any them, like Christians sought for heretics in the middle age Europe, particularly for the orders of Cathari. Cathari were considered heretics, but as their name says, they were working towards the purification. Dualism and lent were their principles. Cathari would give up their life to protect their chaste order. Eventually, Christian inquisition was so powerful that it destroyed them.   
So at the Order of Phoenix, the hierarchy was so rigid that everyone would have their numbers, getting them in order in which they joined. It was of ancient foundation, founded by witch Claire of Surrey. As soon as one of the wizards or witches of the Order of Phoenix died, people after them would move one number up.   
Currently, Dumbledore was number one. Sirius kept his number as high as four, and Lupin was at the top, too.   
  
The Order of Phoenix, the cliquish organisation was the main topic of the Death Eaters' meeting.   
-"Order of Phoenix, is it so Severus?" - Dark Lord voided himself ominously over Severus Snape.   
-"Yes, my lord" - Snape was benign as a little adolescent girl. He was afraid of Lord Voldemort like everyone else were.   
-"Re-reestablished, eh?" - the Dark Lord granted him a dire sneer.   
-"That's right, my Lord" - Severus knew he had to be careful now. Bringing bad news to Lord Voldemort guarantees you something fatal.   
-"Where did you get that information, Severus?"   
-"Dumbledore." - Of course, he was double agent for Dumbledore; but not for Lord Voldemort, too. He wasn't about to say that he attended the Order of Phoenix meeting yesterday.  
-"Interesting... That Dumbledore surely knows everything, doesn't he?" - Said Lord Voldemort casually, putting his index finger on his pointed, chalk white chin. His casualty was something you should be scared of; when that cold glance of his serpentine eyes strikes you, that is one of the life moments when you crave for long-lost deus, quickly confessing all the sins to just anyone.   
-"Severus, what do you think about Dumbledore?" - he asked suddenly. His voice quivered as he pronounced the name.  
-"Well - er - I..." - Severus was speechless. To express his real opinion about Dumbledore wasn't that wise, because it was in superlative, so Lord Voldemort could use it against him. Snape didn't want to end up as Nagini's dinner. But he couldn't lie about someone like Dumbledore, because that man trust him, even though he really shouldn't. He believes that there is still some good in Severus. That man could have told everyone that he's a Death Eater, and he was grateful that he isn't in the Azkeban now.   
-"'Er' is not a word, Severus" - the Dark Lord said, reproachfully.   
-"I think that he is too biased when it comes to Mudbloods and Muggles" - and there, he told the truth. Snape was never too fond of the Muggleborns and Muggles (accept for Lily, of course). He was a Pureblood wizard, of an old Italian family. For generations, Snapes' went to Hogwarts. For generations, father was subduing their sons into haters of everything Muggle-related.   
Severus even wasn't sure if his father, Caecilius was still alive anymore. Inclement Ceacilius Snape would only know how to criticise poor Severus for what ever he had done.   
He was a young boy, when his father ordered him to bring him some of the potions ingredients from the cellar into his laboratory. Caecilius Snape was an alchemist. Once, he succeed to turn aluminium into valuable gold. Aureate particle of dust he protected between two pieces of glass. This he saved as a souvegnir. He never ever repeated this glorious moment again. Gold, never again.   
As Severus was coming back to the laboratory, he tripped and fell, causing all the ingredients to spill around the floor.  
-"Tu sei il stupido giovenatto, Severus! (You are a stupid boy, Severus!)" - his father shouted at him when he found out.   
Snape had to bear with cussing of his father. His father entitled him to all types of disgraces. He was `The Disgrace of the Century', `Disgrace for the Disgraces', `Idiot Among all the Disgraces', and `Disgrace for all the Pureblood Wizards'. First time in his life anyone ever gave him a compliment was at Hogwarts. He practically didn't know what compliments were until he was eleven, living isolated of all the world.   
First nice thing anyone said to him was in his very first Potions class. Professor Snake, Potions Master at his time, made them copy notes from the board and answer few simple questions. A slender girl sitting beside him inclined over his notes to copy from him. He said nothing as she copied all the answers on her paper.   
-"You have nice handwriting" - she spoke to him, not glancing at his face. That was a very first thing anyone ever said nice to him.   
-"Gracie. I meant to say, thank you very much" - he quickly corrected himself. He had no Italian accent when he spoke English, but he was used to saying `Gracie' instead of `Thank you'.   
-"You're welcome. You're not British, aren't you?" - she asked him. It was obvious she wanted to engage him in conversation. Severus was afraid of her, talking to him, because he never had any friends before.   
-"No, I'm Italian" - he answered, feebly. He wasn't sure if she's going to taunt him because he's not British. Hogwarts was mainly reserved for British students, while Durmstrang had more diverse nations.   
-"Splendid. I'm kind of British, even though my family had lived on those lands for centuries. I'm half Irish, one quarter German, one eight Swedish, one sixteenth Dutch, and rest: Norwegian and Welsh" - she said cheerfully. She was proud of having such a divergent background. -"What is your name?"   
-"Severus Snape" - he said. By every second, he was getting more and more nervous with her.   
-"Ancilla Deitrich, pleased to meet you" - she shook his hand. -"How do you like it at Hogwarts, so far?"   
-"I'm not used to being surrounded by so many people" - he answered, honestly. Ancilla was about to inquire another question, but platinum-haired boy that sat in front of them turned, and said:  
-"Hey Deitrich, what is the answer for second last question?" His eyes shined malevolent censure as she retorted back to him: -"I've done those questions myself. I shan't tell you the any answer, and if you're not smart enough to do them yourself, than that's just too bad, Mister Lucius Malfoy?"   
'Yeah, miss, you all done them yourself' Severus thought.   
-"Hey you, you must the kid that yesterday fought on the train against that James Potter" - Lucius suddenly turned to Severus, ignoring Ancilla's persnickety face. Lucius' face was still kiddish, with third or fourth tooth missing, and two blond spikes falling over his pale face. Everyone said how he was an adorable child (that set his father's drawing room on fire, two days ago).   
-"Yes" - Severus sighed. He already hated that boy, so called James Potter. He was so proud and so presumptuous.   
-"Go away, Lucius; turn around. No one called you" - she punched Lucius in his shoulder to make him turn around. He voice was whiny like when she was complaining to her father how her brother got something she doesn't.   
-"I am talking to my new friend, Ancilla. Don't annoy me, alright?" - he said to her. -"You beat James Potter, well. It was about the time to get him back to the Earth. What's your name?"   
-"His name is Severus Snape, and he comes from Italy" - Ancilla answered for him. -"However, I started talking to him first, so go away!"  
It was first time in his life that people were fighting to talk to him. Severus found that amusing. He was nothing and no one--gaunt kid, with black hair, and ugly face.   
  
That memory occurred to Severus when he was reporting to Dumbledore some of Lord Voldemort's plans (in deviated scheme). Dumbledore sensed the downing of Severus' mood. He dismissed him and told him that they will continue their causerie some other time.   
  
Shrill pain travelled through Harry's scar. It was gone before it woke him up. Only the burning sensation and sweet after-feeling of the great ache.   
He sat in his four-poster bad for a very long time and thinking. Did it really hurt him or was it just a dream. As soon as he saw a gleam of light through the window, symbolising the sunrise, he had fallen asleep.   
  
That morning Ron Weasley woke him up, shouting how it's Hogsmeade weekend. He said that Hermione can't go with them because she is doing something way more fun--the History of Magic homework.   
Harry quickly got dressed and ready to go, and along with Ron, glided down the numerous staircases of Hogwarts Castle. Before they were done with the last staircase, on the bottom, there was Professor Severus Snape, climbing towards them. He looked habitually sinister and gaunt as he passed them. They weren't running so fast anymore as they were abreast with him. Snape could take points away for running around the hallways, and he wouldn't mind making up some new rule about behaviour at Hogwarts property.   
-"Good morning Professor Snape" - they said stiffly. Of course, they couldn't not say it, Snape once abducted points from Gryffindor for being disrespectful to their Potions Master.   
-"Good morning Potter, Weasley" - he replied emotionlessly, looking his own business.   
As soon as they got into Hogsmeade, they hurried into Zonko's joke shop. They liked spending time with Hermione, but this was just equally great without her. They called it: guys' time. Zonko was that morning full with Hogwarts students. Apparently, they had a new product: Scented Smoke-Bombs. Just like Jelly Beans were in every flavours, Scented Smoke-Bombs were in every smell. From fart, vomit, garbage, and acidic paint, to lavender, fresh cut grass, morning glory, and spring. There was a huge problem with them: they were way too expensive. It was pointless giving three Sickles for one bomb. Harry and Ron looked to the presentation Zonko's owner, Corrado Walthamstow held, with Scented Smoke-Bombs. He touched the small glass sphere with tip of his wooden wand, counted to three, and than threw it away. As he threw it on the floor, enormous cloud of smoke blinded everyone at the store, and they could smell lilac everywhere. As the haze vanished, and they could see again, Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle was standing beside him. All three of them were snickering hostile laughter. Harry and Ron gave them dirty look, as Harry whispered to Ron: -"Lets go Ron, I feel that someone just polluted the atmosphere."   
Harry and Ron were about to go out of the joke-store, when the high-pitched siren sounded everywhere. They stood at the threshold, bewildered as the owner approached them.   
-"Okay boys, what did you steal?" - he asked, strictly. Everyone in the store were closely following the action.   
-"We stole nothing" - Ron said.   
-"We'll see in a minute. Accio!" - he drew his wand, and few Scented Smoke-Bombs flew out of Harry Potter's pocket. He snatched them, and tapped them with his wand two times.   
-"No one paid for those, boy. You were shoplifting them" - he was mad.   
-"I swear, I didn't steal them, I would never shoplift" - Harry Potter was saying. In the background, Draco Malfoy was actively whispering to Crabbe and Goyle, and they were laughing hysterically.   
-"What school do you go to?" - the owner asked.   
-"What happened, Corrado?" - someone just asked. It was Harry's favorite teacher, Severus Snape. He was passing the story, and from outside, he noticed that something was happening in the there, so he came to investigate. Beside him was Professor Sinistra, a sinister teacher, with dark-grey skin and jet-black hair.   
-"This boy tried to shoplift those" - Corrado showed Severus handful of Scented Smoke-Bombs.   
-"Harry Potter, such an inconvenience. It's fine Corrado, I'll make sure that this boy gets punished" - Snape said delighted, grabbing Harry for the collar, and dragging him away. Ron was left there, all mad on Snape. He knew that there was some mistake and that Harry would never shoplift.  
Draco, Vincent, and Gregory were choking in their own laugh. Wasn't Draco Malfoy so clever to frame Harry for shoplifting? He pushed those spheres into Harry's pocket before the Scented Smoke-Bomb blinded everyone.   
Snape was so delighted by what Harry apparently have done that he awarded him with whole week of detention and thirty points off Gryffindor House. Even better, for detention Harry had to be with Snape, and help him mix up a Potion they will need later that year for class. Wasn't it great? A week of detention with Snape?   
Snape loved working with Harry so much every night, that second last night of his detention, Harry pissed Snape so much by spilling an important ingredient on the floor. Snape was about to kill him.   
-"You're an annoying bastard, Potter. Same clumsy ignorant idiot your father used to be! I can't stand you anymore" - Snape snapped at him, obnoxiously. He harshly beckoned him to follow him, and Harry had to. Where were they going was a sphinx. All the corridors, hallways, and stairs they passed and they ended up in Ancilla's office with Middle-Eastern scent.   
Snape explained Ancilla what were the problems with Harry were. She said it's all right if Harry spends the rest of the evening with her, that she will find something for him to do. As Snape went away, and said: -"Sit down, Harry."   
Harry did so. She was staying late in her office, marking the final tests of the Vampire Unit. -"I heard why you got detention?"   
-"I swear I never tried to shoplift the Scented Smoke-Bombs. Someone set me up, I just know it" - Harry tried to convince her. She had frown on her face.   
-"James, (than she snappily corrected herself), I mean Harry, it's not the thief the one who steals; but the one who they catch."   
-"You're just on Snape's side" - Harry snapped at her.   
-"Harry you don't know what are you talking about" - she said nostalgically.   
-"Of course I can't know what I'm talking, because no one ever tells me anything. You all keep me in some enigma, like you really care for me" - Harry said. Suddenly, he reminded himself he is talking to his teacher.   
-"Sooner or later you shall find out everything you always wanted to know. Now Harry, see that file of books there? I want you to shelf them in alphabetical order."- She told him. Harry headed towards the large pile of books on the floor. His only optimism was that it must be nicer working with her than with Snape. But as soon as he raised the first book, and tried to find the last name of the author, he found out that it's impossible for him to decipher letters.   
-"Uhm Miss, what does this mean?" - Harry asked her, bedazzled.   
-"Oh, sorry Harry. That's Punjabi, isn't it?" - she asked.   
-"Er, I wouldn't really know, would I? And what's Punjabi" - Harry was perplexed. He never saw anything like those runes.   
-"Punjabi is a foreign language, spoke in India and Pakistan. Anyway, never mind than; just put them all neatly in the shelf" - she told him. He did as she requested him to. As she stood up to organise her table, untidy with all the tests, not noticing that someone had opened the door of her office, and slid inside. So softly, like a cat. Ancilla wasn't paying attention to nothing, thinking over does Lee Jordan really deserves such a high mark when he can't sit still in the seat for more than twenty seconds. Strong arm wrapped her around her waist, and tethered her to the body. Ancilla didn't even have to look to know it's Lucius. His virile cologne mixed with ambrosial scent of his skin, she could distinguish it always.   
-"Happy birthday, mon cher" - he said, and kissed her passionately. Ancilla totally forgot about Harry Potter in there, while Lucius didn't see him at all as he entered her office.   
When he finished kissing her, he drew a small box from his pocket. Inside it, as he opened it, she saw a majestic bronze ring with opaque green precious stone that was in sharp oval shape.   
-"That's your birthday present" - he smiled. She carefully took it out, and put it on her middle finger, beside all the other extraordinary rings she wore. All of her jewellery was seemed so unnatural to this Western Civilasation. But all that was just perfect for her. Garnet amethyst fitted her far more perfect than the most expensive and precious diamond, what ever price you pay to get it.   
-"Oh, Lucius..." - she was melting with those feelings of delectation. No one remembered that today, seventh November was her birthday. Even she was doubtful about it.   
-"Say nothing" - he held her in his strong arms, kissing her once more. And once more after that.   
-"Uhm, Professor" - said Harry Potter quietly. His perplexed stare reflected what was inside his head. It caused Ancilla and Lucius to abruptly turn to him.   
-"What the hell is he doing here?" - Lucius snapped on Ancilla, looking at Harry. Harry wanted to ask Ancilla the exact same question about Lucius, but by knowing how much Lucius fancies him, it wasn't prudent.   
-"He is having a detention. Severus couldn't stand him, so he put him have a detention with me."   
-"And of course he sent him to you. You were always exile for Potters, Ancilla" - Lucius said to her, spitefully. Harry gasped when she slapped Lucius. Lucius wanted to react back, but he knew it will turn into combat.   
-"Harry, I wanna have word with you" - Ancilla said sweetly, kicking Harry out of the room.   
-"Harry, I don't want to bullshit with you, telling how everything you just saw between Lucius Malfoy and me was an illusion. But I'm not here to explain anything about that matter, whatsoever. I just need you to promise me one thing: that is that you will never ever under any circumstances tell anyone about what you just heard and saw tonight" - she seriously said, after the door of the office were closed, and they were standing in the hallway.   
-"I promise" - Harry said quietly.   
-"Uhm, Lucius hates your father, Harry. Even though he's dead, there are still some things he won't forgive him. He pushed all the hatred into Draco, and that's why Draco hates you. Au contraire I am fond of you. If you ever need anything from me, you can come, I will be happy to help you. Now go to sleep. I'll talk with Severus, and I can assure you, there will be no detention for you tomorrow." - She finished talking and made clear to Harry that it's time for him to go.   
She watched Harry vanishing in the dark, than she went back into her office. Lucius was in there, ready to continue fight. But she speechlessly persuaded him into doing something else. Maybe something less intriguing, but certainly something much more fun.   
  
Time to Christmas flew fast. Harry fulfilled his both promised, to Draco and Ancilla. He found it farce-like how Draco had crush on a woman his father seemed so fond of. Once Ron Weasley told his father about how awful Draco can be, and Mr Weasley said that Lucius is no better. He said that they are same. It was clear to Harry than, knowing all coups and conspiracies of Lucius Malfoy, but now, it was more than obvious how same they were.   
It's Christmas morning and everyone's cheerful. Ron Weasley woke up extra early, waking Harry up to see what presents they got.   
-"Wow, Ron your mum is so skilled with knitting! This jumper is amazing" - Harry said delightfully, holding another Weasley sweater. It was made out of cotton not of wool, therefore it was soft on touch.   
-"Well..." - Ron went red with the compliment and stayed wordless.   
Ron bought Harry bright orange `CC'--Chudley Canon logo, and Harry bought him navy-blue crossed bulrushes Puddlemere United logo. Puddlemere United became Harry's favourite team.  
Both logos could be magically traces onto any piece of clothing. Harry never liked Chudley Canons much, and Ron found Puddlemere United too show-off, so they traded the presents. Puddlemere United was one of the best teams ever, while days of Chudley Canon were over long ago. But there were still allegiant fans who eagerly waited for it's deserved renaissance. Hermione bought both Harry and Ron candy, along with newest `Reach' toothbrush. Ron had a lot of fun with this Muggle invention. Wizarding toothbrushes were practically the same, just had different design.   
Even the Dursleys remembered him, giving him the most decent present ever: blank-paper notebook.   
His second last present was an expensive looking box. Harry opened it. Black-metal thin chain was in there. It strongly smelled on iron. On the end, it had a talisman hanging, made out of something that looked like onyx.   
-"What is that?" - Ron asked, nosily looking at it.   
-"It looks like a talisman" - Harry guessed, looking at it.   
-"Is it from Dumbledore?" - Ron snatched the box, and looked around for a note. There was none.   
-"It looks esoteric" - Harry said. He decided not to think about it anymore, storing it in the night table, and going down to breakfast.   
  
For Christmas break so few students and teachers were present at Hogwarts that same table for everybody was more than enough for Christmas feast. It was no mystery for Harry why Draco was staying--his favourite teacher was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, too.   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to the Great Hall to Christmas feast. They were eager for it, and it was astonishing, the fact, that only other students that were staying were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Traditionally, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle did everything Draco Malfoy did. As Ron and Harry took their seats at the end of the table, Draco sniggered at their sweaters and the logos on. They both traced the logo of their favourite team on the plain un-Weasley sweater.   
-"Mr Malfoy, would you be pleasant enough to share with us what is so comical?" - Professor Dumbledore kindly asked. It made Draco fell like he choked onto a bone. He knew that Dumbledore favoured Harry Potter and his perfect friend.   
-"Nothing, sir Dumbledore" - he said.   
People at the table were, accept for six students: Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Severus Snape, Argus Filch and one seat was left unoccupied. Harry guessed that that is where Professor Ancilla Deitrich were was supposed to sit.   
-"Harry, I must say I regard that Puddlemere United logo of yours" - he sufficiently turned to Harry. Harry could swear that Dumbledore gave him a small wink.   
-"That is my favourite team, sir" - Harry said.   
-"So it's my" - Dumbledore smiled.   
-"I wouldn't agree with either of you. My favourite, Falmouth Falcons is a startling team" - Draco cut them.   
-"I would unconditionally have to agree with Mr Malfoy" - Snape added. That was the first thing he saw for whole evening. He was absurdly quiet that evening, biting his lip and neurasthenically tapping his foot of the floor.   
-"Wow, Ancilla, I must say you look astonishing tonight" - Professor Dumbledore said, as she appeared, coming into the Great Hall. Draco automatically turned his eyes to her, following her proficient steps. The black velvet dress she wore made her look more sinister than she usually does.   
-"Thank you, Professor" - she said, and sat down at the table. -"Severus, I overheard you talking about Falmouth Falcons" - she casually turned to Severus who was sitting beside her.   
-"That's right" - Severus answered.   
-"Their game is so violent" - McGonagall said.   
-"I would quite agree with you Minerva, they are a vicious team. That's why my favourite is Ballycastle Bats" - she said, pouring some wine in her glass. Hagrid and her were the only people who were consuming alcohol. Draco wanted to, but he didn't find it too wise doing it in front of the teachers.   
-"Is that because you're half Irish?" - Draco Malfoy asked her, politely.   
-"Exactly; Ballycastle Bats are Irish. Some people say that England has better Quidditch teams in whole Britain, but what was the last time they won the world Quidditch cup? As I recall it, it was nineteen-fourteen; Ireland is the most current champion" - she said proudly.   
-"So why are you looking so nice tonight, Ancilla?" - Professor Dumbledore asked her.   
-"There is a reception at Walden Macnair's house. You know, all those Christmas parties, and the circuses that everybody goes only to gossip each other. By the way, Severus you are going, aren't you?" - she asked him, looking him with the tips of her eyes. On name Macnair, Hagrid almost jumped on his feet, and run away. He couldn't forgive that Walden Macnair was the guys' name who was supposed to prosecute his beloved Buckbeak that Draco worked to hard to get killed.   
-"I don't know Ancilla, recently, him and I had a huge argument. You should know yourself that we were never getting too well" - Severus sighed.   
-"Oh, and you think he wished me pleasant arrival? He bitched me for every single thing I ever caused. Of course, you know what I'm talking about?" - she said. Snape nodded his head.   
`Macnair, Macnair, I hear his name before' Harry was trying to remember. `Of course, he's a Death Eater, and he was the one who was supposed to prosecute Buckbeak'.   
-"So you're going" - Ancilla inquired to know.   
-"Fine" - Severus said emotionlessly.   
  
After the feast was over, Ancilla helped Severus pick clothes for the reception. She was appalled that he had no single garment that is not black (accept the shirt collars). Even the underwear was black. He didn't look much different than he did in everyday life when Ancilla picked him what to wear.   
Than she went home and collected her husband who was ready to go. His dark grey suit and cream grey shirt and cravat under matched his mocha skin superlatively. He had thrown Ancilla of her legs when she saw him. But she didn't fall down on the flood, because he was kind enough to hold her.   
He was always sweet and patient with her. She wasn't a person you would describe capricious, but from time to time she could be. Egocentric, pretty damn often she was. He would take and understand all of her impulses and burn them down.   
Lucius wasn't like that. He was sweet. And only times he was ever patient with anyone was with Ancilla and his son. And with Lord Voldemort because he had to. He could turn violent to anyone, and from time to time, he would act all eccentric.   
-"Tu a l'air merveilleuse mon cher, tonight" - he said, taking one of her necklaces, and putting it around her neck.   
-"Non, you are the one that looks mervilleux" - she said, gently kissing his cheek.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Well, you burst on scene  
Already a legend  
A young, washed phenomena  
The original beg-a-bong  
Heading straight into my arms  
  
And there you stayed  
Temporarily lost at sea  
The Madonna was yours for free  
Yes, the girl on the hat-shelf  
Could keep you unharmed"  
  
Joan Baez (The Best of Joan Baez), Diamonds and Rust 


	5. The Dark Mark

"The absence of a god is god enough"  
  
-Saint Clair Cemin  
  
  
  
I saw 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' today. At the same time it was an awesome event, the fulfilling of my feral dream; but it left some nasty after-taste in me. Everything happened just far to neurasthenic. Movie should be way longer. Characters are not processed enough. It gives us a perfect picture about characters, how they look and maybe their behaviour, but it is way too shallow to present any message. I wouldn't fathom it if I had not read the book. It is just bunch of needless Dracoless or Snapeless scenes. Yes, right, all the scenes without Snape or Draco or without both of them are highly needless. That is basically more than seventy per cent of the movie, but who is the meanest but at the same time most adorable and peskiest character of Harry Potter books?, alas, it's Draco Malfoy. Does your name mean dragon or a type of the snake? 'Mal' means bad, ill, evil of French.   
Snape is just so sexy with his sinister appearance and the way his cloak swirls when he turns around. I really can't imagine how will Lucius look like when 'Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets' comes out. They better involve him a lot in the movie, eh, or I will go personally to Chris Columbus and kick his biased ass.   
  
Aetheral Blood (November 17th)  
  
Advocating:  
-all the people I mentioned above don't belong to me (though I wish that Alan Rickman and Tom Felton were mine);  
-Harry Potter characters abused in this story don't belong to moi;  
-my characters belong to moi.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ancilla and her husband, Mathieu, went over to Macnair's Christmas reception. It was held in the spacious drawing room of Macnair manor. Well it was not really a room, it was size of an auditorium.   
Ancilla went around, greeting some of her old friends, mostly Death Eaters.   
-"Have you noticed how you have no female friends?" - Mathieu softly spoke on her ear. -"All of your friends are male."   
-"I have one female" - she fancifully turned to him. Their arms were linked, and she kept stroking his broad shoulder with her right arm. Mathieu almost totally lost his French accent, he spoke like Ancilla now: highly British, adding some Irish of several words. Lucius found it cute when she spoke Irish.   
-"Ancilla Deitrich, so wonderful to see you" - Lucifer Dunkelmann* saluted Ancilla when he saw her. That man resembled Satan itself by physical look (he was like him mentally, too). His tan skin was thick as in crocodile, nose hooked, and two fiendish black eyes, like two burning marbles picked out of box with Pandemonium. Hair was short and black, staying upwards and a goatee, pointed and sharp.   
Lucifer, the fallen angel, the bearer of light, could easily cause anarchy anywhere. It was one of the things Lord Voldemort liked so much about him. He could easily affix neurasthenia into anyone.   
-"Lucifer, you look astonishing" - she said. She just entered the small cliquish group of the Death Eaters, talking obscurely. Mathieu found it wise to find someone else to chat with.   
-"Well thank you, Ancilla, so do you" - he smirked. Ancilla greeted everyone else standing there. Lucius was not there.   
-"A lot of old friends and acquaintances are not here, Lucifer. Why so?" - she asked, cautiously. With tip of her finger, she touched the peak of her glass, circling. She drunk white wine.   
-"Most of them are in Azkeban, Ancilla. Some other ones are killed by Aurors and the other ones would rather kill themselves than serve the sentence in the prison" - she was jaded on that.   
-"Aurors, the Order of Phoenix, Dumbledore, I hate them so much" - Ancilla snapped. The coterie was standing in the corner, being cautious all the time that someone who shouldn't was not eavesdropping.   
-"We all detest them, Deitrich" - someone else, not so important to her responded on her animosity.   
Ancilla kept chatting with them, but didn't stop scanning the drawing room to find her beloved Lucius. At some time, she noticed him leaving the room, accompanied with someone else. A female.   
She excused herself from the clique, and went after Lucius in hunt for him. The steps of female's high heels were so loud that she could easily follow them through the house. The house was a manor, of course. Huge and nicely decorated with brass adornments, and velvet curtains.   
Lucius and the female ended up in a room, closing the door behind them. It was all clear to Ancilla what were they about to. She sighed deeply, leaning on the wall and lighting a cigarette. It tranquillised her. She couldn't let him not be her tonight. After she sighed deeply again, opening the white door, entering the room, and still holding the damn cigarette.   
Lucius was in there with a pretty young woman. It was clear to Ancilla that the female was prettier than her. It caused Ancilla to slam the darn door, causing both of them to jump. Apparently, they were too busy with each other.   
-"Bonsoir, Lucius. Comment vas-tu? (Goodnight, Lucius. How are you?)" - she snapped shrilly on him as he looked at her. Than she angrily walked over to a chair, and sat down, crossing her long legs.   
-"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't come to the reception?" - he gasped, gently moving the woman away from him. She was sitting on his lap.   
-"Who told you that? Anyway, what are you doing here? with her? and who the hell is she?" - she snarled, smashing the cigarette butt into the ashtray beside, on an elegant tea table.   
-"Walden said he didn't see you, he though you didn't come. Anyway, this is my friend, Victoria Berger" - he said, looking at Ancilla Deitrich's jaded face. It hurt her to see Lucius with another woman. She always found it absurd why Lucius was so jealous about her, but now she got it. That odiousness feeling in your core, just like Persephone feels every year when Hades come to take away her from her mother. Than the nature dies, and waits until the maid of the flowers, Persephone comes back again, so it can grow, freely.   
-"A friend? Walden is your friend, too, but I don't see you two so passionate about each other" - she got up. All the time, she felt so neurasthenic.   
-"Who is she?" - the woman that was beside Lucius asked.   
-"She is woman I love and I want to marry" - Lucius whined. It made Ancilla feel warm inside, but she noticed the inadequate tonation of his voice, and said:  
-"You're drunk, Lucius."   
-"And what am I supposed to be to, you?" - the woman asked, jumping up. Lucius was sitting on the bed, two beautiful woman standing in front of him. Each highly resentful on him.   
-"Victoria, you mean something to me" - Lucius moaned, jumping in front of Victoria, holding onto her lean legs. He was drunk indeed.   
-"Oh my god, and what did you do to James Potter, because he apparently meant something to me?" - Ancilla snapped sarcastically on Lucius, touching him without the tips of her shoe.   
-"I'm drunk and I can't give you a good answer now" - Lucius moaned. Ancilla stared at him with her mouth open, highly sardonic look on her face. She had a better glance at girl that Lucius was holding onto. Wasn't she young, twenty-four, twenty-five. Her mahogany hair was same shade as Ancilla's, but it was straight, up to half of her back. Ancilla's hair ended in big zigzag curls, going up to her breasts. Ancilla would usually keep it down, provocatively putting her hands through.   
Ancilla wanted to compliment how she adores Victoria's grey dress, but instead she said: -"How old are you?"   
She had that mothering but berserk expression as Victoria answered that she is only twenty four.   
-"Lucius, you shallow imbecile, she is only twenty four, and you are fucken thirty seven" - she snapped.   
-"So are you" - Lucius raised his head, looking at Ancilla.   
-"That is not the point, you idiot; thing between you two, I do not have any slightest idea what is happening between you two, are you lovers, or what, and I certainly do not care and want to know, but it is highly preposterous. She could be your daughter, you bastard" - she snapped at him.   
-"Ancilla, mon cher, forgive me." - Lucius crawled to Ancilla, giving her his hand, so she could help him get up on his legs. She pulled him up, brutally. As soon as he got onto his legs, he spoke.   
-"You two are so beautiful. You know what, we should have a threesome" - he was looking leniently at Ancilla, going with his delicate hand through her hair, and touching her breast.   
Ancilla sighed deeply, knowing exactly how Lucius can be when he's drunk. Of course, she knew that he wouldn't mind threesome with two of them, even though he wasn't drunk. All those encounters when they were at Hogwarts she could remember so clearly. So many times, they would smuggle alcohol, and get drunk. Macnair would get most drunk, all the time.   
-"Lucius, that is so nasty" - Victoria snapped at him. Ancilla than let go of Lucius, because she heard knock on the door. It was her husband.   
-"I am sorry Ancilla, I saw you leaving the room. I did not know where are you going, so I followed you." - He said, coming inside the room. Ancilla was succumbed by how sympathetic he always was. Once, she wished if she could ever see him accede himself to the anger.   
-"What's happening here?" - he asked. Lucius looked at him lethally. On purpose, just to annoy Lucius, Ancilla gently hugged Mathieu around his waist.   
-"Nothing" - Ancilla answered.   
-"Mathieu, this is Lucius Malfoy" - she told her husband. Mathieu shook Lucius' hand. Lucius wanted to kill Mathieu. Primarily because he was so drunk, secondarily because he had Ancilla for all these years.   
-"Lucius, you know my husband, of course, Mathieu Bégayer" - Ancilla said sweetly, leaning onto Mathieu.   
Victoria, when she saw Mathieu, she gasped. He was surely one sexy stud.   
-"Excuse, but I had to notice, your name means 'stutter' on French, doesn't it?" - Victoria said. She suddenly got bestial urge to get introduced to that guy. She was another one yielded to his fatal charm.   
-"Yes" - he answered, as Ancilla jealously locked him to her. Lucius turned around not to look at two of them.   
-"Oh, I'm Victoria Berger" - she reached out to shake his hand.   
-"Mathieu Bégayer, you work at the Ministry don't you?" - he asked her. Ancilla was rolling her eyes.   
-"Yes, Department for Foreign Thingamajigs" - she was another one in long line mesmerised in his crystal clear Prussian blue eyes. Ancilla would die for those eyes. It caused Victoria to couldn't even remember where she worked.   
-"Sport Department" - he said curtly.   
If Ancilla couldn't help stopping them, they would continue talking. But she didn't. Someone else entered the room.   
-"Ancillæ Deitrich, for Lord's sake, how could you not inform me that you came back from where ever you were" - it was Victoria's husband, Christian Avery. -"Lucifer told me that you are here, and I combed the whole house looking for you. I see you in interesting company."   
-"Oh Christian" - Ancilla let go of Mathieu, and hugged Christian. As she was in his hug, he mischievously murmured on her ear: "Do you still spit or you learnt how to swallow, honey?"   
-"It's nice to have you back" - he said then, winking to her. She just shot him an icy stare that no one noticed. As he let go of her, he drew out pack of strong cigarettes, and lit one.   
-"Christian, not another one" - Victoria lamented. Christian didn't care to comprehend what he just heard. Victoria was sensitive when it came to smoking same way Lucius was.   
-"I did not know you smoke?" - Ancilla gasped. He offered her a cigarette and she accepted it.   
-"Unfortunately" - he sighed. Lucius eyed him suspiciously, he detested when anyone smokes. Cigarettes killed his father, who just could not stop. For all the time, he was sitting on the bed, feeling his legs numb.   
-"Christian, this is my lovely husband, Mathieu Bégayer" - she pulled him to face Mathieu.   
-"Christian Avery, my pleasure" - he said.   
Ancilla knew Christian over her ex husband, Calvin Scorge. Christian and Calvin went together at Durmstrang, same year. They were good friends, at the same house. Christian was good friend with Ancilla, too. She adored his blasphemous spirit and sacrilegious humour.   
-"And Ancilla, if you have not met her, this is my wife, Victoria Berger" - Christian beckoned to Victoria to come closer.   
-"For God's sake, you all people, she can be your daughter" - she turned to him, sighing. He gazed at her suspiciously, exhaling the nicotine-intoxicated breath into her face. If he did that to Lucius, he would end up in the St Mungo's Hospital with such severe wounds.   
-"Take care of yourself, Ancilla" - he friendly tapped her on her back. -"Victoria, I think we should go back to the reception" - he said, winking warpedly to Lucius. Lucius was not relieved. He will be relieved when Mathieu is gone, too.   
-"Mathieu, would you care joining us?" - Victoria asked him before they were gone. There's saviour to Lucius.   
-"If Ancilla does not mind" - he said. He knew what Ancilla was aiming to, she was aiming to staying alone with Lucius. She told him about her and Lucius, long ago. Mathieu was sad because of the fact that she loved Lucius so much, because he would be the happiest man if she was happy with him. She was happy, but she would be happier if she loved him, not Lucius.   
-"No, not at all" - she shook her head, sweetly, closing the door behind them all.   
Alone with Lucius at last. Lucius acted casually, letting her bar him to the bed, sitting over him. He looked at her, opaque.   
-"I am really drunk, ain't I?" - he was already laying on the bed, his arms spread. She unbuttoned his whole shirt, gliding her soothing hand over his chest muscular chest. Her hand was so soft.   
-"Who is that Victoria, Lucius?" - she asked, moistly kissing his stomach, than patiently going up.   
-"You were gone for very long time, mon cher." - He hands were mildly massaging her bare shoulders. The end of her cold metal necklace was exactly on his belly button. He could not say that the cold metal mixed with warm body didn't turn him on. He liked playing with ice, but that did not have ice right now.   
-"Does Christian know about you and his wife?" - she asked, licking over his nipple.   
-"He knows, aright" - Lucius sighed. Her tongue travelled over his neck to his soft mouth, kissing him.   
Lucius was delighted to fully have her again. They could not remember if they ever had such a phenomenal orgasm. Climax lasted so long. They were both covered in sweat afterwards. Atmosphere was so hot; Lucius opened the window. He stood in front of it, glancing at the spacious fields.   
-"Come back to the bed, Lucius" - Ancilla whined. Navigated himself by touching the objects around him because there was no light in the room.   
He cuddled back into the bed, inside her lull hug.   
-"So Professor Deitrich, was I any good? What mark would you give me?" - he asked her, playfully.   
-"Excellent mark, but I must ask you for make-up" - she replied.   
-"I'm more than willing to. I like this 'oral' examination a lot" - he turned to her.   
-"Not now, some other time. I feel so fatigued from you" - she said, as he turned to her. The smell of naked body after sex.   
-"It's ok. I craved you for far too long" - Lucius kissed her forehead.   
-"I see you found an adequate substitution for me" - she said whitely.   
-"She is a good girl. She is not like you, she obeys me when I say something. I daresay, she loves me" - Lucius spoke.   
-"You do not need her; she is too young for you. Anyway, you do not love her, you love me" - Ancilla said, sophisticatedly.  
-"Didn't you hear what I just said, she obeys me. But that is what I love about you, you hate to obey someone" - she smiled to her.   
They would finish going like this until forever if Walden did not open the door and turn on the light.   
-"I am so sorry to interrupt you two, but almost everyone's gone. Your wife is looking everywhere for you Lucius, by the way?" - he had that devilish smile on his face.   
-"No one cares for her" - Lucius said.   
-"That is what you think. I would not mind if I had her for one night stand to screw her up."   
-"Why didn't you say that earlier, just go ahead, if you get her. She is picky about sex" - Lucius was saying, slowly sitting up, being careful that he does not reveal any of private body parts from under the covers.   
-"Would you mind letting us get dressed" - Ancilla snapped at him.   
-"I would mind letting Lucius, but not you" - he said, winking, and closing the door.   
-"He is so sexually obsessed" - Ancilla commented.   
  
Christmas break passed quickly. In no time, Harry found himself going to the class. He was thinking about yesterday, when he could sleep as long as he wished to. Instead of that, he was watching Professor Deitrich swiftly enter the classroom. Today, she wore the same kind of long black cloak Snape wouldn't get of. Under the black robes, she had really short tight black skirt, and black bitch-boats.   
-"Who did not write their homework over the brake?" - she asked.   
Few people raised their hands. They knew really well what will happen if they lied to her.   
-"Niimro, what is your excuse?" - she went over to a Slytherin girl. She grabbed the seat beside Draco Malfoy. Apparently, Lisaa Niimro was a Muggle-born Slytherin. Ancilla detested her. Few times, she openly said that she disgraces Slytherin because of her stigmatic heritage.   
Draco Malfoy had no particular interest in Lisaa beside that she was an awesome Quidditch player. So many times he insulted her for her Muggle heritage, but Lisaa was strong. Beside that she was very pretty with long blond hair, she was bright.   
-"I did not have time, my cousins came over from Holland" - she was saying.   
-"Oh, I know a better excuse, maybe your little sister spilt her coffee on it" - she was standing over Lisaa.   
Ancilla's neurotic tradition was to crack her fingers.   
-"Lemme tell you something Mudblood, if you want to pass this class you have to give everything. And I mean it" - her eyes flicked at her, as she quickly exchanged malicious gazes with Draco Malfoy. 'Check point' Draco and Ancilla would murmur quietly, every time either of them insulted a Mudblood.   
-"Stupid Mudblood" - Draco said to her loudly. Harry sighed bluntly, as Ancilla smiled enigmatically to Draco.   
-"What about you Gregory Goyle, what is your excuse?" - she asked him, way more pleasantly.   
-"My toad ate it, Miss" - he answer dully. Ancilla shuddered her shoulders, sighing. It was the worse excuse anyone ever thought of.   
-"You can re-do it and hand it in" - she said. Of course, Gregory Goyle was a Pureblood. Lets say a Pureblood with an intelligence of a troll, but still a Pureblood.   
Than she collected everybody's homework, eyeing Hermione scornfully. She would always do her homework and some extra work.   
-"We are learning about Pendants today. Some of them have astonishing power. There is particular one I would like to talk about today. It is the one that can save you from 'Avada Kedavra' curse" - she narrowed her eyes, looking at Harry. She murmured few words and the picture of that particular talisman showed on the board. Harry and Ron gasped because it was the one that he got for Christmas.   
-"It's called Protivsmrti Talisman. It is one and one only on this planet. It was possessed by a Dark Wizard, Ambrosius der Tod. After Ambrosius der Tod was defeated in 1869 by another Dark Wizard, Ute O'Brian, no one could ever find the pendant, again. The rumour is that it is possessed by an old wizard family, but no one can tell for sure" - she finished.   
She went on and on about the history of it, and the pointless properties. Harry listened closely. He remembered Hermione prating once about Professor Deitrich. Hermione found out about her everything there possible was to find. Her mother's name was Deirdre O'Brian.   
-"Before I dismiss you, I have an important announcement for you to make. Next class, will be co-ed class with Revenclaws who are at this time having Potions. That is right, you will be having Defence Against the Dark Arts at the same time as Potions, because Professor Snape will be teaching you how to make important Potions that is used to fight the Dark Magic off.   
"You are dismissed now" - she said.   
  
Next Defence Against the Dark Arts all the Gryffindors went together to. On the door of the classroom was a note that says to go to the dungeon. The handwriting was Professor Deitrich's, small and with every letter separated.   
And the Gryffindors went together to the dungeon. They entered it, and found that Slytherins and Revenclaws were there already. Professor Snape was sitting in his catedra, ominously gazing at them. As they all took their seats, Ancilla Deitrich abruptly entered the classroom.   
-"McGonagall truly hates me" - she quietly said to Severus as she was at his desk.   
-"What did she do?" - he asked her.   
-"You do not want to know" - she sighed, turning around to the students.   
-"What kind of seating is that? I don't want to have you chatting with each other during the whole class!" - she snapped at them.   
-"Granger, here in the first row. Parkinson, Niimro, Bullstrode, away from Malfoy, beside Granger, and Potter, Weasley, you move to Malfoy's table."   
She combed the whole classroom. Harry ended up sharing the table with Draco and Ron. She was extremely temperamental that morning. Severus did not do anything to prevent her from that. He would just sit in his seat, and casually follow her with his stare.   
As soon as she finished, Snape held the lesson, and Ancilla explained some of the things, they were off to making a Potion that can take off some smaller curses. It was extremely complicated Potion.   
Draco was casually going through his Potions book, looking for the Potion. Ancilla went around and gave them the extra Potions ingredients they needed. She went around Harry's table last.   
-"Professor, uhm do you know how to find stamina juice of this plant?" - he asked, presenting her a plant.   
She slowly took the plant, looking around it, with her eyes wide open.   
-"What is the stamina juice? Honestly, I know nothing about Potions and those kind of things. When I went to Hogwarts, my father had to come every year to talk to Professor Snake, my Potion teacher, so he would let me pass it" - she said, looking flabbergasted at plant.   
-"You better ask Professor Snape. Severus, could you come here for a second" - she beckoned him with her hand to come. He wasn't the happiest that she addressed him as 'Severus' in front of the students.   
-"Yes" - he asked as he approached them.   
-"Malfoy, ask him, he knows way more than me" - she said, going away.   
Snape demonstrated Draco how to do it. It was good that he did it in front of Harry and Ron because neither of them knew more than Ancilla in Potions.   
-"You are doing it wrong, Weasley" - Draco said arrogantly, as Ron was ladling his Potion.   
-"Shut up, Malfoy" - Ron snapped on him. Harry was standing right in front of Draco.   
-"I am telling you to be careful, because it burns you know, the potion is acidic. It may fall on your robes, and wreck them. Your poor parents shan't have enough money to buy even a small patch. What about you Potter, I heard that you shoplift? A whole week of detention, eh?" - Draco sneered at Harry.   
-"It was you, wasn't it? You put them in my robes while I wasn't looking" - Harry looked at Ron. His eyes were getting red with all the rage. It is dementia how things happen.   
-"Well, lets just say that it accidentally slipped out of my hand" - Draco smirked into Satanic smile.   
-"You bastard" - Ron growled, pushing his cauldron onto Draco. Harry tried to stop, but in the Ron's velocity, he cut onto him, and just helped him spill the acidic liquid onto Draco. Draco screamed. It went onto him, burning his robes, and lightly touching his skin. It really ached.   
-"POTTER! WEASLEY!" - Snape yelled at them, as soon as he came over. Ancilla stood beside Snape, scanning over them.   
-"Did it burn your skin?" - she asked him carefully taking his arm. The Potion destroyed his robes and the shirt under. Half of his robes were destroyed. Few other ingredients were supposed to be added to the potion afterwards, so it would relinquish all the corrosive properties.   
-"No" - Draco answered, staring spleen at Harry and Draco.   
-"Potter, Weasley, to my office right now" - Snape said venomly, burning from the vexation. -"Malfoy, are you all right?"   
-"He's ok, it did not get him that much. I will take him to the hospital wing" - Ancilla said, beckoning Draco to follow her.   
Snape lead Harry and Ron to his office, not turning around even once to gaze at them, as they walked behind him.   
-"Harry Potter, will you ever stop exalting yourself from everyone else? You are just an insignificant fool. Just because James was fool enough to fall under a conspiracy and take it seriously, we do not have to hail you as a saint" - Snape whispered when they were in his office.   
-"But Professor, you don't..."   
-"I do not remember asking you Weasley for a comment" - he snapped on Ron.   
-"...but I was the one who pushed the cauldron of acidic potion onto Malfoy" - Ron said desperately. He was sick of seeing Snape torture Harry. Harry wanted to prevent him on doing something Malfoy highly deserved.   
-"Ron, you do not have to..." - on the other hand, Harry did not want Ron to get blamed for everything.   
-"SILENCE! Lemme tell you something boys, I do not care. I saw you both holding the cauldron, as it fell, and got spilt onto Malfoy. If I can help, both of you will get expelled" - he snapped.   
-"Now, let me call Professor McGonagall. If she has any decency left in her, she will expel you. I'm go to go now to get her; before she comes, consider that your lost fifty points of Gryffindor, each. And a week of detention, too" - he said, his cloak swirling. As he slammed the door behind him, the hem was caught in there. Harry and Ron wanted to laugh on that, but next moment Snape pulled it out.   
-"Look Ron, you do not have to stick up for me" - Harry said miserably when they were left alone.   
-"Harry, if Snape succeeds in getting the expulsion, I do not want you being expelled, you did not harm that Malfoy idiot" - Ron said.   
-"Look, Malfoy deserves that. Only bad thing was that the potion didn't ruin his entire clothes, so he would be left naked in the middle of the classroom" - Harry said, and they both laughed. Wouldn't that be fabulous?   
-"Harry, if someone told me that famous Harry Potter will be my best friend, I would tell that person that it is crazy" - Ron told him, heartily.   
It left Harry silent. 'Best friends'. And still, Harry could remember his time when he had no friends, and now he is a celebrity.   
He said nothing, just friendly hugged Ron. They are the best friends.   
Ancilla quit all that, by abruptly opening the door, and taking seat at Snape's spot.   
-"What was all that for?" - she said ominously.   
Neither Harry nor Ron spoke.   
-"Either you will tell me everything, or I will have to use the force to get the truth out of you" - she was on the urge to snarl.   
-"So, what did Malfoy do so dreadful that you almost killed him?" - she tried again.   
-"He was the one who framed me in Zonko's that I stole the Scented Smoke-Bombs" - Harry said.   
-"And was that so hideous that you almost killed him?" - she snapped.   
-"Professor, it is my fault, I reacted too quickly" - Ron said.   
-"No, we both did it" - Harry corrected. Ancilla knew what they were doing. She knew James too well to overlook this encounter.   
-"I guess you told me the truth. On my way, I met Severus, and he told me what the punishment would be. I assure you, you shan't get expelled. And for the points and detention, you deserve it" - she concluded, exiting the room.   
In few minutes she came back with Severus and Minerva.   
-"Potter, Weasley, you are growing more meddlesome. Next time you do something foolish like what you just did, I assure you, you will be suspended." - Professor McGonagall said to them, as soon as she entered the office. It highly reminded her on the time when James was at Hogwarts. He spent more time around teachers' offices in than class. Apparently Snape was thinking the same. He was again trying to assassinate Harry with his stare.   
-"You shall go now to the hospital wing to apologise to Mr Malfoy" - Snape ordered them, stiffly.   
  
Harry was spleen on Snape more than usual as he assigned Ron and him to clean the boys toilets. Smelly and dirty job for celebrated Harry Potter. They finished it late at night, smelling highly on cleaning products.   
As they went through the halls towards the Gryffindor common room, a cloak shadow passed them. It was ideal. They turned around too see it. But the grim stopped in front of the window, took the wand out, and congregated something. Greed light shone from the outside. The shadow than transformed into an eagle, and flew away through the window, carrying something in its sharp-talon legs. Harry and Ron were petrified. As the shadow was gone, they carefully approached the window. Ron screamed when he realised that the Dark Mark was ominously floating over the Hogwarts. Ethereal and enormous, clouding the whole castle, and the snake neurotically moving out of the mouth.   
-"Harry Potter, what are you doing here?" - someone snapped from behind.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"My Lord, respite me till the day they said they shall be raised  
Though are the manilas respite  
Until the day of the no time  
My Lord, since you have seduced me"   
  
Philip Glass' V Symphony: Requiem/Nikamaya  
  
*Lucifer - the fallen Angel; the bearer of light  
  
Dunkel - Ger. dark   
  
Mann - Ger. man 


	6. Ancilla's Manor

"Maybe the old ones are right. I refer now to the time immortals - the blood drinkers who survived millenia - who saw that none of us change over time; we only become more fully what we are."   
  
Excerpt from 'The Queen of the Damned" by Anne Rice  
  
Advocating:   
-blah, blah, blah, you know what will I say, don't you? Some of the characters belong to me, and the other ones belong to marvellous J. K. Rowling, and the rest belongs to who ever else I (ab)used them from;  
-Anne Rice belongs to herself, and the 'excerpt' belongs to her.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Oh, no' Harry thought. The sight of the Dark Mark chilled down his spine. Something even worse was that as soon as he turned around, he was standing face to face with Severus Snape. Harry wasn't so short anymore comparing with Snape's 190cm. 1,72 Harry was, almost as Professor Deitrich (without her heels on). Did I mention that she was there, too, standing right beside Snape. Neither Harry nor Ron could even think what were they doing there, together. To ask, it wasn't wise.   
-"Professor, there's a Dark Mark" - Ron's voice was panicky. It caused Ancilla to harshly push both Harry and Ron away from the window, sticking her head out. Surprise, surprise!   
-"Severus, come here" - she said quietly. Severus roughly pushed Harry, who was standing in front of him on the side, and got to the window.   
-"Porca miseria" - Snape muttered softly in Italian. The Dark Mark; the sign of Lord Voldemort. By Ancilla's bewildered face-expression it was clear that she knew nothing about this. That's how much he knew.   
-"Professor..." - Ron uttered. Ancilla briskly turned to him.   
-"What happened, Weasley?" - she asked strictly.   
-"Who did it?" - Snape growled, dangerously.  
-"A shadow... than it turned into an eagle and flew away" - Ron was talking breathlessly.   
-"An eagle?" - Ancilla repeated, anxiously.   
-"You're laying Weasley. You and Potter played a prank, didn't you?" - Snape said sceptically, shaking his head.   
-"Severus?, you are being ludicrous (as you tend to be, even though you don't want to be)" - Ancilla said to him, of course, not saying the part in the brackets. Ron couldn't help noticing that Ancilla seemed dispirited at once.   
-"Ancilla, I think you should go and inform Professor Dumbledore about this. If he does not know already about this, of course; tout-de-suite! Potter, Weasley, you two follow me, in my office, NOW!" - that sudden change of most formal voice into a shrill crescendo was followed by a theatrical turn, and walking away. Harry and Ron stood still for a moment.   
-"He said now" - Ancilla snarled at Harry and Ron, quietly. They run after Snape after than. Wasn't too easy to catch him, but he informed them already that he is heading towards his office, so that's where they were supposed to go (not that they really wanted to...)   
  
Severus Snape was in his office, neurotically drumming his gaunt fingers on the neatly arranged desk.   
-"Sit down, both of you" - he said. -"What were you doing there, where I found you?" - as they sat down, he added.   
-"We were returning from the detention, sir" - Ron answered, lifelessly. Harry was too involved in thinking what the hell is happening, and why did the grim shadow visit the Hogwarts, leaving the stigma of the Lord Voldemort.   
-"Is it wise to wander around the hallways after the detention, Weasley, Mr "Special" Potter" - Snape's eyes narrowed.   
-"We weren't wondering around, the shadow just swapped beside us, and it left us breathless" - Ron was trying to explain. Snape wasn't catching on it.   
-"And what about you Potter, what is your excuse?" - Snape mocked Harry, with ethereal snicker.   
-"Ron is not lying, sir. He weren't wondering" - Harry said determinedly.   
-"Of course Potter, as always, I believe you. Just like your good-for-nothing father; to use the detentions as an excuse to stay in the hallway after dark, with your good-for-nothing buddies, and get drunk. They were all alcoholics. Your father still has not become one because he died too early, but that bastard Sirius could not miss any chance to fill himself up with 'holy ethanol"" - words were spitefully flying from Severus' mouth.   
-"My father was not a drunk!" - Harry shouted, sitting up from his seat. Ron was giving him moral support.   
-"Of course he was not, I never said he was. But you could not know about that, could you? He is dead; you were only one-year old when he got killed by Lord Voldemort (this was first time Harry heard Snape saying 'Lord Voldemort'). I told you Potter, your father was an ignorant fool. He died, never knowing the conspiracy against him. Coup d'état! I hope you end up the same way he did" - Snape said. His spleen was insatiable. Arbitrariness of his hatred made him so cantankerous.   
He was hypnotised in his abhorrence. Nobody could notice Ancilla Deitrich casually walking in due to all the iconoclastic muteness. Ron Weasley was burning from malevolence towards Professor Snape because he would keep applying all the mental tribulation on his best friend.   
As Ancilla approached Snape's desk, Harry was still standing facing Snape.   
-"Weasley" - she hissed, shrilly. Jesus, she looked irritated. -"Go and inform Dumbledore that we will be there very soon - he is in the Great Hall." - Ron raised up to go.   
-"Harry, you stay" - Harry eventually wanted to escape Snape's .   
-"I overheard almost everything, Severus" - she said, sharply when Ron was out of the office. Her eyes were two black bullets.   
-"Preach me about James Potter once again, please. I know, so many times you instruct me how to behave..."   
-"Severus" - she snapped at him, and was shut up at the point.   
-"James knew about the game, the conspiracy, who set him up, and why" - she said, softly, standing face to face with Severus, as Harry watched.   
Snape shook his head as a sigh he is confused. He didn't know how could James Potter find out about something like that.   
-"Severus darling, I told James everything I knew.   
"I see how the hatred and malevolence initiated so much xenophobia into you. I always found you a decent man, mon chèr, and saying something low like this to Harry about his father, I would find it easier to see Lucius doing this. Only difference is that Lucius is not doing this, you are" - she concluded softly, looking mildly at Harry. The kid was dead-confused. More as he knew, less sense it made.   
-"You think he wouldn't... you think he would miss the chance to 'lower himself'? he just doesn't have a good chance, Fru (Fru - Swedish. Mrs) Ancilla Dorontje Deitrich" - he spoke to her.   
-"James was a moral man with high etiquette" - Ancilla spoke.   
-"If he was what you address him he was, he wouldn't do what he had. Moral men with high etiquette don't look at women other than their own wives." - Snape told her off, surveying her face.   
She sighed again, shifting her long neck. Than she spoke, despite that vivid holocaust was reflected on her pale face: -"Harry, Dumbledore is waiting for us; follow me."   
Both Snape and Harry followed her to the Great Hall.   
  
When they arrived to the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore was talking to the Hogwarts students already, assuring them that there's nothing to be afraid of. All of them seemed so frightened, as they stood wearing pyjamas only, shimmering.   
Ancilla Deitrich showed Harry to Dumbledore, over the crowd of the students. He stopped talking to the students, and McGonagall continued where he stopped, giving really active speech.   
-"Harry Potter, it is not safe for you to stay at Hogwarts, right now (-"I shan't be going to Dursleys, nein" - Harry instantly shook his head.)" - Professor Dumbledore spoke quickly to Harry. He informed him that he is not safe at Hogwarts, and enquired for him to go and stay over Ancilla's mansion for several days. Ancilla previously agreed with this.   
At first, she was not sure if it is better to take Harry over to Mathieu's villa; or to her father's enormous Gothic mansion. It seemed that better idea was her father's mansion. It will be a good chance for her to make up with her father. They were in fight, for ages already, Julian Deitrich was always soft when it came to his precious daughter. He taught her best ways to be obnoxious and sassy, but when to be gentle.   
Apparently, Draco stood near Harry, Dumbledore, and Ancilla. He overheard the conversation, not caring to listen to what McGonagall was telling them. Harry was something even more heinous to him, now when he found out that he will be going over Ancilla's house, and spending time there. Well, that was unfair. He had a plan. Beside the fact that with every moment he was getting bigger crush on her, staring at her lean body, she was apparently his godmother, and if he acted out a highly pathetic scene presenting her how he is afraid from Lord Voldemort, she will have to take him with Harry, too. So he would be staying over her house, too.   
-"Ancilla" - he feebly called at her, as Harry went away to pack his stuff.   
-"Yes, Draco" - she turned to him.   
-"Could I have a word with you, please?" - he asked her, angelically.   
  
Harry went up to the Gryffindor tower to pack his luggage. As he was saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione, in the common room, who were staying at the Hogwarts (everyone else would be staying at the Hogwarts, even though some people seemed rather apprehensive about it), he remembered that he forgot to pack his stuff from the night table. Briskly, he climber up the spiral staircase, and went over to the night table. As soon as he opened the drawer, he found it empty. The Protivsmrti Talisman was supposed to be in there. It was there.   
Despite the fact that it was not there, Harry had to go. He said his final farewell to everyone in the common room, and went out, towards the hallway in front of the Great Hall.   
Professor Ancilla Deitrich was waiting there for him, along with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. So cold she seemed to Snape now. Draco Malfoy was surprise for Harry. He was also there, along with his fancy, black trunk.   
-"Harry Potter, you are ready at least" - she said, as soon as she saw him, walking over to him, and helping him with his trunk. Much stronger than he was she.   
-"We will be travelling by brooms" - Ancilla told him, her voice full of epileptic anguish. What was the last time she rode the broom?   
Of course, if she decided, she would rather walk to her house, through the house was far south, in the England.   
And than they set off, outside the Hogwarts. No one else accompanied them, as Harry and Draco reached out for their fabulous brooms, two shinny, perfect Firebolts. Harry wondered what was Draco doing here.   
Madame Hooch landed Ancilla her personal broom. She always believed that Ancilla is a marvellous flier; she saw her once, when Lucius practically made Ancilla ride the broom. From that time, she was literally bullying Ancilla into joining the Slytherin Quidditch Team.   
Harry and Draco's trunks were heavy. Ancilla charmed them to be light as air.   
-"Follow me" - she said, ethereally ascending in the air. She was natural on the broom. Harry and Draco followed her.   
She flew like an eagle, yet her hands were stiff, tightly locked to the broom.  
-"How long will it take us to get there?" - Draco asked, flying abreast with her.   
-"Around an hour" - she answered. From time to time she would check a small gadget. It was size of a pocket watch. It would navigate her to her house.   
  
Thing Ancilla never learnt with broom (she learnt, but she forgot) was how to land. She slid over the lawn of her manor, ending up the hedge fence. She was laying on the fairly wet grass, as the broom was stuck in the bush. The broom was dancing, trying to get out of the bushed. It couldn't, because it apparently couldn't go backwards. Draco and Harry run to her to see if she's ok.   
Indubitably, she was better than usual. She lead them to the inside of her house, carrying their trunks.   
Draco and Harry were astonished as they entered her mansion. Draco was slightly jealous because you would not really use word mansion to describe it -- it was a tremendous chateau.   
You would enter the double door, and find yourself in the smaller antechamber with sphere ceiling. It was just a fancy overture to even fancier hall. The hall and the two rooms on each side were in the style of Byzantine basilica. The middle chamber was titanic, with dome-covert. Long, long stairs were in the middle. They counted somewhere around three-hundred; the fence around them was metal, elaborated in contour of swords and Gothic crosses. Walls were covered in murals, frescos; the pictures of slaughterings that were described in the Holy Bible, the Crusaders, the Pilgrims, Greek deities and the Gods of Asatru. Thor, standing straight right beside Jesus.   
They were standing on the picturesque mosaic. If you would look from the top of the stairs onto the mosaic under, you would see that it is the ancient patters of consecrated Kabbalah.   
-"Yeah, I know it is impressive" - Ancilla sighed deeply. This was so deja vu. So many people reacted this way as they entered her house for the first time. She was standing at the door, holding both trunks, as Harry and Ron walked around the hall. Their mouths were open, and they looked so sheepish. Utterly mesmerised at the gloominess of the works of art.   
-"Who are those?" - Draco asked, pointing at the certain point at the wall.   
-"Pilgrims" - she answered simply, going over to him.   
-"Who were pilgrims?" - Harry enquired to know.   
-"People who move a lot. Like nomads."  
-"Who are those guys?" - Harry asked next.   
-"Those are Greek deities. The one in the very middle is Zeus, the czar of them, the God of thunder. Beside him is his brother, Hades, the ruler of the underworld, and his lovely wife, Persephone. I believe that we should now proceed to the living room" - she said, opening the door of the living room to the right, and pushing them inside.   
Living room was story for itself. Maybe not so artistically attractive, but it was certainly as equally interesting as the hall.   
Fire place would be the centre of it. All the furniture, books, ornaments, paintings on the walls, and windows, would make no sense without the aesthetic fire place.   
-"Sir down, Father's not home yet" - she ordered them to, lighting the fire in the fire place with her wand.   
-"Maybe he is in some other room; I bet there is millions of other rooms" - Draco suggested, staring at the portrait of a noble woman. She was smirking noxiously around. She gave a small, mysterious smile when she noticed Draco staring at her.   
-"He always lights up the fire place when he comes home. Draco, I would advise you not to stare at her too much, her stare will drive you crazy" - she said.   
Draco quickly run away from her enormous portrait towards Ancilla, sitting on couch beside her. The lady in the portrait gave him headache.   
-"Who is she?" - he asked. Harry sat on the couch opposite of them.   
-"Father's mother; my grandmother. Her name was Greta Genomborra, and she is from Sweden." - Ancilla told him emotionlessly. She glanced at Greta. A young woman with gold hair and silver eyes. Leonard, her oldest brother, looked so much like Greta, only that he was so pretty that he was regularly mistaken with Narcissus The woman winked at Ancilla and said on Swedish: - "Welcome back, my child."   
Ancilla smiled at her, replying: -"You don't by any chance know when father's coming back home?"   
-"Julius? he should be back home soon."   
And their conversation was over.   
Ancilla laid back on the couch, pensively looking at the fire. She didn't enter this house from the day she married Calvin. She haven't spoke to her father from than, either. Not a single detail in the house changed. Everything on its place like it has ever been. Still, while they were a happy family -- when Ancilla had a mother, two brothers (even though she was spleen on one of them forever. The one her father disowned), and a father. First to go away was her admirable mother, second the middle brother. The oldest brother was officially disowned by her father. No one ever found out why. Neither Julius, her father, nor Leonard, her oldest brother, ever spoke about that. Ancilla was only heir.   
  
Julius himself did not believe he will be able to get into Hogwarts, without anyone (well, almost anyone) noticing, and steal the precious pendant that was in possession of Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort kept assuring him he shall be fine with the task, but he was still doubtful.   
-"Julius, I told you it's a piece of cake for a wizard like you and a man of your character" - Lord Voldemort said melancholically, as Julius presented him the Protivsmrti pendant. If Lord Voldemort had Julius' character, he would have the whole world for himself, long time ago.   
-"Thank you" - he answered, watching him, narrow-eyed.   
-"I know what you are thinking about, Julius; you want to know how did I know this pendant is at Harry Potter?" - he raised his eyebrows, charmingly. Apparently, he was alone. Peter Petigrew was not chaperoning him. He was in the shits right now, literally speaking.   
-"I more care about finding out how did it get to Potter" - Julius said the truth.   
-"You enquire for too much, Julius." - Lord Voldemort sighed.   
-"If I wasn't as perfectionist as I am, you would be the one serving me, now" - Julius looked straight into Lord Voldemort's red eyes. He could say that. But if it was by anyone else, ooh, Nagini would have a feast.   
-"But you are a perfectionist, and that is the reality that we must face" - he said, ironically.   
-"Of course. Beside the fact that I am going to die without leaving a heir" - he commented scornfully.   
-"How do you mean you have no heir?, what about your good-for-nothing daughter? Though, you did mention me something about a malady, didn't you?"   
-"I have head tumour. It is growing. There is no cure for it."   
-"Of course there is" - Lord Voldemort snapped at Julius.   
-"If a person does not want to live, than there is no cure, none at all" - Julius said in firm voice. He noticed how his talks with Lord Voldemort were always so shallow. It was because they read each other's mind so fast. Words were unnecessary.   
-"But you want to live; you have your little daughter to look up for" - Lord Voldemort said, positing his cold and metallic hand on his shoulder.   
-"She hates me. She haven't spoken a word with me for twenty years, she's damn stubborn" - he snapped, bitingly.   
-"She is same as you, Julius" - he squeezed his shoulder.   
-"You're absolutely right. You know, if I could cry, I would be crying now, but I can't" - Julius said before he dissapparated. He wished so much to go home after that, get himself drunk, and just go to sleep. But he had some paper work in the office left to do.   
  
It was 1:39 already, and her father didn't come home yet. Harry and Draco had had a dinner already. All three of them were silent as they ate.   
The servants in the manor were invisible, no one ever saw them, no one knew they were there.   
After that, she decided to wait for her father in the hall, as she put Harry and Draco in the living room, and ordered them to try to get some sleep. Beside the burning fire, it was quite cozy to nap. They were too tired to ask each other what they had their mind on.   
Ancilla stood silently, in the middle of the hall. She stared at the mural she liked as a child - Persephone. Hades unfortunate wife, the muse of the flowers. Her mother, Hera wanted her back to much.   
Those murals did not move. Julius detested the fact that the pictures moved, he wanted something stable to stay like that forever.   
She didn't wait for her father very long, he appeared.   
-"Ancilla?" - he was doubtful if it was her. What was the last time he saw her...   
-"Father" - she run to him, like when she was a little girl. He caught her in his arms.   
-"My child, I haven't seen you in such a long time" - he held her close, and gave her single kiss in her dark hair.   
-"I am sorry, I was mad at you. When I came back, I was determined that you would still be mad at me" - she said quietly.   
-"I am not, my dear. I'm sorry for all the harsh words I told you last time I spoke to you" - he felt guilty. Ancilla Dorontje Deitrich was still his fragile eleven-year old girl who is going to Hogwarts.  
He could die, not making up with her.   
-"It is my fault, father. Don't blame yourself for my silliness. Calvin is dead now, anyway. There is no reason for me to show any resentment to you anymore" - she said.   
-"So why did you come?" - he asked her, looking down at her. Despite of his age, he was damn handsome, tall man, with jet black hair. Unlike Ancilla, who died hers, it had no greys in it.   
-"Dumbledore..." - she said slowly, but she noticed how her father's face changed into a crude mask. -"Well, I guess you heard that I'm working at Hogwarts..."  
-"Lucius told me everything."   
-"And someone was apparently at the Hogwarts. A dark shadow, how Harry Potter describes it, was there. It turned into an eagle, father, and flew away. Before it did so, it congregated a Dark Mark above Hogwarts" - she said, looking radically at him. He seemed careless.   
-"Dumbledore thought that it's not safe for Harry to be there, and he thought it would be a good idea for him to spend few days here, as long as he doesn't make sure that Hogwarts is a safe place for him. Now, Draco Malfoy also felt unsafe, so he's here, too." - She said.   
He nodded his head, silently.   
-"He is my godson, and you know that. Now, there is a thing I enquire to know, and it is: isn't it interesting that the form turned into an eagle?" - she asked, sharply.   
-"Isn't it interesting the fact that Protivsmrti Pendant was if Potter's possession?" - he asked her.   
-"If you want to know the answer, than fine. I was the one who gave Potter the pendant for Christmas. He doesn't know it's from me, though" - she answered, firmly.   
-"Honey, you don't go around giving away the family belongings" - he said reproachfully.   
-"I took it out of the Gringotts vaults. I still have the key to the family treasures."   
-"And I took it back to Lord Voldemort, sweaty" - he said back to her.   
-"Why did you do so?" - she retorted. She behaved like she was a neurasthenic adolescent girl.   
-"Ancilla, keep your voice down." - He snapped at her.   
They were fighting. Again.   
-"Listen, Ancilla, I do not want to fight with you. We have a very little time left to make-up for twenty years of your foolishness" - he said in nonchalant voice.   
She glanced at him, feebly.   
-"You're right, I am dying" - she told her. He pronounced he was telling her that Toronto isn't the capital of Canada; Ottawa is.   
-"No..." - she whined, her tears flowing out of her dark eyes.   
-"For a very long time already, I have a tumour. It is rapidly growing. Soon enough, I won't know who I am. I'll start forgetting things, and that is just not me" - he told her, as she was panicky staring at him.   
-"But father... medicine sure can provide you cure..." - she said, hugging him.   
-"It can not." - He said, quietly.   
  
It caused Draco to jump from the couch he was comfortably laying on. He saw Julius Deitrich and his daughter, Ancilla entered the room. Draco though again about how pretty she is.   
-"Draco, you know my father?" - she said slowly.   
Draco nodded his head. As a little kid, he was afraid of Julius Deitrich.   
-"And this is Potter?" - he said in preserved voice. It was a voice he always had; he would always be silent and move elegantly and swiftly.   
-"He's sleeping" - Ancilla said gently.   
-"They could sleep in two bedrooms, but I reckon that they would feel too lonely in this deserted house; as you know, I am never home. I reckon you should give them one of the guest rooms, with two beds." - Julius said, picking Harry up, from his sleeping position. Harry wasn't sure what's happening to him, but he didn't care.  
Julius eventually knew about the void between Draco and Harry. He didn't care, he knew how awful they will feel in this blasted house.   
-"Follow me, Draco" - Ancilla told Draco, taking hold of their trunk, as Draco carried both brooms.   
As they walked through eternally-long hallways, Draco was holding his broom over his shoulder, and he let Harry's broom drag behind him. As they passed something that looked to him as a mile, Julius entered a room, and led them in.   
Two four-poster beds were there, along with a harpsichord. Of course, million other gadgets and accessories you could find. Julius let Harry down on the bed. That was cause to abruptly woke Harry up.   
Ancilla had to go than. As she left, her father spoke: -"Harry Potter, pleasure of meeting you."   
Harry rubbed his sullen eyes, fatuguely looking at man who just spoke to him. His obstinate eyes scared him. We all have our own so called 'dogma', personal philosophy, but no matter who you are, those demonic eyes scare the shit out of you. Ancilla's eyes were same by somewhat milder because she was a female.   
-"I am Julius Deitrich, Ancilla's father" - he jerked Harry's hand to shake it. Draco studied both of them, sitting at the harpsichord. Like his father, he had passion for keyboard. His preferred organ over everything, the majestic instrument of sacred church domes.   
-"Just like Julius Caesar" - Harry found himself saying. For a second he stopped - Julius Caesar was a Muggle. How would father of someone of so Muggle-xenophobic care for great leader of Muggles.   
-"Actually, it's Iulius Caesar; 'j' wasn't develop until the Mediaeval Latin, and Iulius Caesar lived ten centuries before that" - Julius answered firmly. As his daughter, he seemed interested in history and those little details.   
-"Do you think that those measures of exodus are important, Harry Potter? Are you really that afraid of Lord Voldemort?" - he pronounced His name quite buoyantly.   
-"No" - Harry answered dully. He was getting creeps from the man, seriously. Draco knew him, and he was used to him already.   
-"What about you, Draco? I don't see why would he go after you?" - Julius turned to Draco. Draco slightly shimmered.   
-"But I am afraid" - Draco said, utterly clement.   
-"Well, your own decision." - He said, cynically, and headed towards the door.   
-"Of yes" - before he exited, he turned around - "you shan't be seeing me around the house at all. You have those few days to each other; I shall be home only late at night, thought. If you want to eat, just go to the dinning room and say what you want to eat. Exit, and when you come back, it will be ready.   
"Everything in this room, you're aloud to do go around. For your own safety, don't be too nosy around the house. Don't talk or look at the pictures at all. Don't wonder around the corridors. Good night to you" - he said in the most formal voice, leaving them.   
Softly, Draco lowered his long fingers on the harpsichord keyboard, and played one of the Bach's canons from the 'Goldberg Variations'.   
-"You are afraid of nothing Malfoy. You just wanted to be in her house, didn't you?" - Harry said to Draco, yawning.   
-"Have it your own way, Potter" - Draco said arrogantly. This reminded Harry on Lucius Malfoy. Lucius would play virginal harpsichord like this, for whole day. Harry learnt how to interpret by music he's playing, in what mood he is. Draco's song was in comatose tones -- Draco felt little melancholic.   
-"I will have it my way, indeed, Malfoy" - Harry said, sitting up on the bed. He didn't feel sleepy any more.   
-"What? Scared by Julius Deitrich?" - Draco sneered.   
-"He's not harmless, isn't he? Can I ask you a question, Malfoy?" - Harry asked in clear voice.   
-"You already did" - he sounded like Snape, every time Hermione asks him if she can ask a question.   
-"What is so intriguing about Professor Deitrich that you, overlooking all the girls in the school, that you like her?" - Harry enquired to know, and he was serious.   
Draco suddenly stopped playing, and turned to Harry.   
-"She just has that charm." - He said, simply.   
-"So what now, are you like going to try and go for her? Try to win her heart?" - Harry asked, somewhat mocking.   
-"What is your problem?" - Draco snapped at him.   
So far, this was the most civilised conversation they had by now.   
-"There is something you need to know" - Harry had to bear up with sceptic look he was receiving from Draco. -"I had a detention with Snape; he couldn't stand me ("Predictable...") and he sent me to Professor Deitrich. As I was shelving the books, someone entered her office and acted quite heartily to her. He kissed her and gave her birthday present. Would you like to know who it is?"   
-"Shout!" - Draco said, trying to hide how curious he was to find out.   
-"Your father, Lucius Malfoy" - Harry answered simply. Draco was looking at him, mistrustfully. Arrogantly he replied: -"You are being mendacious. Es mendex! You're a liar, Potter."   
But Harry knew that Draco believed him. This was just automatic cover up to the truth.   
-"Malfoy, I am not like you. I would never make up anything like this. I swear there is something going on between your father and her" - Harry said, trying to convince him.   
-"Why would my father has anything out of his marriage?" - Draco snapped, knowing that the questing he just asked is highly absurd. He knew about some of the affairs of his father.   
-"You should know that, he is your father" - Harry could see Draco's eyes narrowing, becoming sinister, as he got up, and announced.   
-"I'm going to bed. I need some time to sleep."   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'll look in the sky, I'll search for the sun  
Who'll tell us all about where we'll be tomorrow  
I will read all the books on many continents  
To tell you all about the legends of the past  
I will wait for the sun on the top of the world  
To tell you all about the beauty of the life  
If you look inside your soul  
The world will open to your eyes  
You'll see"  
  
Misere mani (2 It all starts here), Era 


	7. Draco and the Mudblood

"And what if we chose a wrong religion? We are making God every week madder and madder."  
  
Homer Simpson  
  
Today was a damn good day for me. First, I hit a girl I hate with my backpack. It was an accident of course; was it her fault that she was right there, where I was planning to swing my precious lovely backpack. I should sue her for harassing my backpack! And than she screamed in that shrill girly scream, like 'Aaaa', and I was like 'Sorry (bitch)'. Than I got back my History essay on Toronto. I got 32/50, which equals to 64%. I'm such an inconsistent person when it comes to the marks. Like, I'm getting 96% in Latin and 92% in German, while I'm failing Math, and barely passing English with 50.7% (and geez, you're reading my stories when I'm only half-literate).   
Another news update about moi: well, lets see what's interesting... hmm... I are a Big Mac today. How could I? I mean, it is like absolutely disgusting, I hate fast food and especially hamburgers. I am a healthy sportive person (only because I'm too obsessed with my body and not to be fat when I get old). I find myself fat, while majority of people who know me could swear (ever with their scarce knowledge in medicine) that I'm have anorexia.   
  
Please read and review. And even if you don't read, just review. That way I know that someone actually reads (or only takes time to view) my stories.   
  
Advocating:   
-none of the characters in the story that don't belong to me belong to me;   
or if you didn't get what I just said, than all the characters I rightfully thieved and (ab)used in my story belong to J. K. Rowling (or someone else...);  
-rest belong to moi.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Draco believed Harry. Of course, he knew Harry; he knew Harry would never lie about something as this. The fact that he did not confess it to Harry was something else.   
Why would he let famous Harry Potter assure himself that his father may have something with woman he seemed to fancy so much? So he could make fun of him. Lucius was the one who never minded to tell everyone how much he loves Ancilla; but Ancilla persuaded him to keep his mouth shut. She wanted no affairs. Arbitrary ways are the best ways to keep your place in the high society.   
Draco could just imagine his father holding Ancilla in his virile arms, same way Draco saw Lucius holding Victoria Berger. He could not blame for his father for getting intimate with Ancilla. Such a terrific body; such big breasts, but matching perfect with her to some extent skinny complexion. Than he could imagine his beloved father, reaching an arm around her thin waist, and drawing her close to himself. He could hear the sound of her hot breath close to his body. First time he felt such a jealousy for his father. Such an insatiable drive to have Ancilla close to himself. He did not care that she was seventeen years older than him. If his father can have her, why couldn't he?   
But than again, what if Potter is really lying. Potter hates him. Against everything: Yes, Harry Potter is lying.   
Hell he isn't! Draco fell asleep thinking that.   
Harry's thoughts weren't about his or anybody's love life as he lay in the comfortable bed, staring at the window. The feeble moonlight created shadows over the walls in the house. Therefore, the shadows looked platinum.   
Was the Dark Mark connected to him? He felt no ache in his head, no palpable presence of the Dark Lord. By now, Harry was assured that the shadow was a Death Eater. It was pointless to look at the list of animagi wizards to find out if there is any that turns into an eagle. The Death Eater may be the unregistered animagi, just like his father were. Oh, of course his father. Snape was again talking-ill about his father, and Ancilla told him off.   
Harry wondered why Ancilla was so heartily towards his father. He would be shocked to find out about that little special something between James and Ancilla, despite to Lucius. Lucius and Severus' spleen plotted a conspiracy against James, and it worked out. Lily acted quickly in her rage, finding out that her husband cheated on her, and pushing Ancilla. The wound she got than caused her later to fall down the stairs and lose her first child.   
So should Harry feel safe or don't feel safe? He fell asleep, no more time to think about the Lord Voldemort.   
  
Ancilla came to fetch them few days later. She came once before that to see how they are. Lucius also came to visit his son. Draco was exclusively cold to his father, giving no reason nor explanation whatsoever. Harry just peeked at them with tip of his eyes. Lucius was trying to have a conversation with his son, but Draco was apathetic, answering question simply and partially. Lucius didn't expect this from his son. Such an obnoxious behaviour wasn't something he tolerated.   
He left with no good-bye. Harry was perplexed by Draco's bearing, too. Draco knew it mustn't be his father's fault, he surely knew Ancilla before Draco met her. Or did he? He couldn't know for sure. But still, Lucius was the one who had her, not Draco.   
Julius Deitrich would appear for dinner. He was always in an ornery mood, always staring silently at Harry Potter as they ate. After dinner, he would lock himself in the living room, talking to some of the portraits. Especially to the portrait of Greta Genomborra, his noble mother.   
He seemed indifferent when they had to leave. To be honest, he would it nice having some company in your house after twenty-years. He gave both Harry and Draco a present before they left - each a book of high Dark Magic (kinds of books that are found in Restricted Section of Hogwarts Library). The only difference was that Draco's book was about curses, and that Harry's was about countercurses. -"You'll need this, eventually" - he spoke in hoarse voice, giving Harry the book.   
  
They got back to the Hogwarts same way they came - by the brooms. This time, Ancilla was slightly less anxious about flying, and her landing wasn't so noxious. It was fine actually.   
-"Miss, you would make a good Beater" - Draco told her, sweetly as they walked towards the Hogwarts. It was morning, still.   
-"You should proceed to Potions now; I believe that is the class you are supposed to be having at this moment" - she said, voice reserved. Harry and Draco headed towards their Potions class.   
-"Draco Malfoy, how nice to have you back" - the Potion Master beamed as he saw Draco Malfoy entering the dungeon. He saluted Harry with loathsome stare. He seemed to have upgraded his hatred to Harry.   
-"As you know, today we are having a test. Mr Malfoy, you are excused because you weren't here when we learnt this. Get notes of someone, and copy them, as I handout the test papers." - He drawled, giving out the tests.   
Harry didn't bother to show any resentment whatsoever. He was happy that will not be spending 24/7 with Draco anymore. Draco could be pain in the ass, a really big one. He mourned Lucius and his mother for having to be live with him over the holidays.   
  
Snape's happiness to see Harry failing a test wasn't very long. His Dark Mark burned during the meal, and after Ancilla excused herself from the dinner, he did the same. She wasn't the most pleasant to him in last few days.   
As he put his black robes on, and than going away from Hogwarts grounds, he dissapparated. So the Death Eaters were on that little favourite cemetery of Voldemort's. Snape begun to detest cemeteries more and more.   
The clique of Death Eaters gave chill laugh on morbid scene. Lord Voldemort let few of his followers take-out onto Peter Petigrew. It was a brutal picture to look at, but it was fun as Peter whined like a little girl.   
-"Children" - the Dark Lord grinned evilly, kicking with his booted foot Peter's lifeless corpse - "I gather you all to celebrate my triumph. Harry Potter is helpless!"   
-"What do you mean, my Master?" - Macnair asked a question the rest of the Death Eaters craved to hear the answer to.   
-"You see this, Walden" - Dark Lord held the Protivsmrti Pendant in his slimy white hands, displaying it for everyone to see. Ancilla sighed, blankly. -"Of course, all of you know what this is -- it's the only thing in this blasted world that repeals the 'Avada Kedavra' curse."   
His scrawny lips curled into a mean smile; it was impeccable that he was staring at a dark and cloaked shadow which was Ancilla. If he knew what she had done, Ancilla could consider herself dead. She originally gave the Protivsmrti Pendant to Harry Potter, the hero of this sage (well not really, I intended Ancilla to be, but this is just a propaganda to be on the side of goo and to malefest the evil). Lord Voldemort wouldn't care eminent and powerful Julius Deitrich was her father; Julius was hell of a Dark Wizard, and he was a match for Lord Voldemort, but Lord Voldemort knew secrets about him...   
-"And you Deitrich, my dear girl" - he said, taking her mask of, and stroking her fair face with his gaunt fingers. The hood just fell of her head. She did not like the feeling of that, just like a bad omen. 'I am so dead now... Lucius, I love you... Father, I am sorry I acted like a total bitch...' that vile voice was saying in her head now. Well, it wasn't so vile right now.   
-"You Ancilla, you should be distinguished as our petite princess, shouldn't you?" - he let his left hand gently slide from her face to her neck, and onto her chest. She hated when he touched her. Lucius read her face; if he could, he would kill Lord Voldemort right now for harassing his beloved Ancilla.   
-"Your father, Ancilla Dorontje Deitrich ('Oh no, just leave my father alone' she was screaming inside her head.), he should be appraised above all of you pigs!" - Lord Voldemort barked the last words around. -"He was the one, brave enough to sneak into Hogwarts and steal the Protivsmrti Pendant from Potter" - he said in the low voice. His eyes were particularly aimed on Christian Avery. He was the one that was originally supposed to do the task. Eventually, he chickened out. The Dark Lord didn't miss the chance to punish him.   
'But why didn't the Dark Lord assign Ancilla or me for the task? We're inside the Hogwarts; we could get it easier' the question burned Severus' head. Lord Voldemort had his own reasons.   
-"You are quiet, Ancilla dear" - he asked softly, rubbing his hand over her slim waist. She shan't die. Lucius' murderous eyes to Lord Voldemort were opaque because of the mask.   
-"I am just tired, my Lord" - her voice sounded lamently. She mutely begged Lord Voldemort to get his cold hand from around her waist. He was getting closer and closer to her. He would not dare to be this intimate with her if her father was here. But Julius Deitrich had his personal time to meet up with Lord Voldemort.   
-"So does our friend Peter look tired" - he sneered at Peter. Peter was still lying, full of delirium. Ancilla didn't feel like answering this questionnaire of Voldemort's.   
Lucius Malfoy was restless with his jealousy. He was sure that Ancilla hated the fact that Voldemort's dirty hands were all over her right now, under her long cloak. He kept nervously shifting from one leg to another. Sadistically, Lord Voldemort silently touched Ancilla waist and breasts, letting everyone wait as he amused himself with her. She was some kind of fetish to him. In his mind, he had perverted ideas about sex for her.   
-"Lucius, you seem little nervous" - he asked, maliciously.   
-"No, my Lord. Not at all" - was his response. He fought his voice to be calm.   
-"You don't seem like that. You seem all fraught up with worry... and perhaps jealousy... ?"  
-"Not at all" - Lucius repeated.   
-"Well than you are dismissed, mon ami. You all are dismissed. Accept you, Ancilla" - he told her, squeezing her waist. This reminded her on Calvin. He was a sadist in bed. Of course, he did not whip Ancilla or perform any other dungeon-sex thingamajigs; he would just hold her very tight as she was under in the missionary position. She had bruises from him, pretty often. Even once, he broke her wrist because he held her so tight. He loved hearing her scream his name.   
-"Why do you want me, my Lord?" - she asked, feebly. She knew the answer perfectly well. Lord Voldemort wanted nothing from her -- he wanted her. For the first time in his life, he would actually have her. She was his faintest desire, the most clement wish. He could always have her, but he sensed her ceaseless love towards Lucius. The strong feeling of love scared him beyond anything.   
-"I want to see you sweaty face, during the sex. I want to hear you calling my name. I want to satisfy you." - He said, enigmatically, burring his face into her neck. He ripped her collar, exposing her bare chest to himself only. Than he apparated her to the Riddle house, into a warm, nice looking room.   
She could feel his lips over her neck, going up, despite the hot temperature in the room. His lips were made out of ice. She shivered as he kissed her, drawing his spiderlike fingers through her silky hair.   
Magnetism pulled her arms around his body. She knew that was just half a man, and this would be a deed of bestiality. But he wasn't an animal -- sentient but exalted.   
Too soon, they were both naked under the bed covers. Voldemort's face during the sex was a mild expression of utter ecstasy. He was a sadist, but Ancilla's whole body wasn't aching next morning like it did when Calvin would screw her up.   
  
Harry Potter received another response from Sirius Black. Sirius' handwriting was hardly readable. He wasn't having a lot of time, he was supposed to work on the plans and schemes. Something obscure to Harry, and Harry didn't care to comprehend it.   
Another thing that seemed incomprehensible was that it wasn't too wise for Draco to torture Hermione anymore. Harry knew his little secret.   
It was another one in the row of dreadful to Harry and his gang Potion lesson. Snape assigned them to make some Potion. Draco was over Seamus, borrowing some ingredients. Seamus was sitting at the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. From all the Gryffindors, Draco was getting best with Seamus. Seamus was ok with Draco, and he had nice opinion of him. He even stayed at Draco's for few days during the summer holidays.   
-"Hey Mudblood, you're still here? Professor Deitrich was right when she said that all the Mudbloods should be kicked out of Hogwarts" - he sneered. Hermione pretended she didn't hear that. Ron was about to react, but Harry was faster.   
-"Professor Deitrich, you're saying, eh?" - Harry smiled, angelically at Draco. -"She's nice, isn't she?"   
-"Whatever" - Draco retorted to Harry, leaving their table. Harry beamed after Draco, dropping into his chair, and sending scornful stare over to Harry.   
-"They should kick him out of Hogwarts" - Ron muttered for himself. He didn't notice how morose Draco was, as he walked away. Hermione was still quiet.   
When they finished their Potion, Snape had an announcement to make: -"This Saturday, there will be a Ball. All of you will have to find a partner to come to. Class dismissed."   
As the trio went to the common room to drop off their books, Harry and Ron kept talking about who will they invite to the Ball, and what are their prediction about what will happen.   
-"Who do you think Malfoy wants to go with?" - Ron smirked, as they were sitting at the table.   
-"Ooh, I would like to find out" - Harry grinned, mysteriously. He was plotting a picture in his head how would Draco look like if he saw his father and Professor Deitrich getting intimate with each other.   
-"He'll probably just go with that bitch, Pansy" - Hermione spat. Ron and Harry suddenly turned to her.   
-"You seem like it would affect you who will Draco take to the Ball" - Ron asked, perplexed. It caused Hermione to burst into silent tears.   
-"What is it?" - Harry asked, carefully. Ron sat a chair closer to Hermione, stroking her bushy hair.   
-"Nothing..." - Hermione said, in between her staccato sobs. She seemed bothered.   
-"Hermione, you know you can tell us everything. We are your best friends, we will understand you" - Harry said, softly. Hermione raised her head with eyes read, and said quietly: -"I like Draco Malfoy." Harry and Ron were stupefied.   
-"No offence, Hermione, but EWWW!" - Ron said. It caused Hermione to sob even more.   
-"He's not just 'ewww'. He may be rude and bully, but I know he is a clement person inside him. Just look at his silvery blond hair, and his shiny eyes, and his clear, soft skin. He's adorable" - she sobbed.   
'This would make a blasting plot for a Muggle soup opera' Harry was thinking. So Ancilla Deitrich and Lucius Malfoy have something with each other, and Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy likes Ancilla Deitrich, while a Muggle heritage girl, Hermione Granger likes Draco Malfoy. Both Malfoys and Deitrich despise Muggle people.   
-"Hermione, sorry to disappoint you, but Draco likes someone else" - Harry told her. He knew that either way Draco would never pick Hermione.   
-"Who is it?!" - Hermione grabbed Harry's robes, and robustly pulled them.   
-"I shan't tell you, I promised Draco I will keep a secret" - he answered. He swore to Draco he will tell no one, and that is how will it be. Plus, it is really fun blackmailing Draco for everything. 'Blackmailing him for everything' -- that was the answer! Harry knew what he will do.   
-"C'mon, you can tell me" - Ron said.   
-"No, but there is something else I can do. Hermione, I swear, I will get you a date with Draco Malfoy for the Ball" - Harry said, happily. Draco will have to be nice to Hermione, or whole school will know he has a major crush on a teacher. And it wasn't just a crush, it was something much more.   
-"Are you serious?" - Hermione asked, mesmerised.   
-"I am" - Harry nodded his head.   
  
Meanwhile, Draco was sitting with Goyle in the common room, as Crabbe was dropping off his books in the dormitory for him.   
-"Hiya Draco" - Pansy cheerfully greeted Draco, jumping onto his lap. She craved those few glorious moments after the Yule Ball in forth year when Draco kissed her. After that, Draco rushed into the washroom to wash his mouth. Pansy's breath was as nearly as 'alluring' as Fluffy's.   
-"Get off my lap, bitch" - Draco snapped at her. His head was leaning on his right hand.   
-"So Draco, are you taking me to the dance?" - he asked, trying to behave like a siren. Her eyes were blinking and her lips were in poise like she was kissing someone. Goyle was staring at her.   
-"Of course I am not taking you to the dance." - Draco snapped at her. She breathed in him, her foul breath making him twitch.   
-"Than who am I going to go with?" - she lamented in style of cheap provincial-theatre so-called heroines.   
-"Goyle, will you escort her to the dance?" - he asked. Pansy was disgusted by the idea, but to get real, who else could she get? Last time, before Yule Ball, she practically bullied Draco into going out with her. Draco complained to his daddy, but Lucius was far to busy. Draco required for Lucius to go and have a word with Eddie Parkinson, Pansy's father.   
-"Yes" - Goyle jumped out of the chair, all happy. He never though he'll get a date.   
When Pansy left, he sat in the chair, with Crabbe and Goyle sitting beside him, thinking. He was thinking who should he ask out for the ball. To ask Professor Deitrich? He would like to see the expression on her face when she sees that both son and father fancy her.   
He scanned thought the list of girls he found available. Lisaa Niimro was pretty, but screw that, stupid Mudblood was she. Parvati or Padma Patil? Too talky and gitty. Lavender Brown? Too talky and gitty.   
There was no girl good enough for him at Hogwarts. He would just had to find someone much under average, if Potter didn't do what he was planning to do.   
Early in the morning, Slytherin Quidditch practise was finished, and it was Gryffindors' time to practise. Harry called Draco on the side to talk to him. Draco sceptically eyed him, breathing exhaustedly.   
-"What do you want Potter?" - he drawled, wanting to end the conversation before it even started.   
-"Who are you talking to the Ball?" - Harry calmly asked him.   
-"That is none of your business, Potter" - Draco sneered. What? Was Harry about to ask Draco to go to the Ball with him?   
-"It is my business. You don't want your little secret revealed, do you?" - Harry asked carefully. A lot of people were curious what were Harry and Draco talking about, but nobody came close to them.   
-"What are your aims?" - Draco machinally raised his thin eyebrows.   
-"Hermione Granger likes you. ("The Mudblood?") You are either going to take her to the Ball -- or have everyone know that you like Professor Deitrich. Hmm, I am wandering Draco, how will you look into her eyes when she finds out that you have a major crush on her? Will she tell your father? Blimey, it shall be awkward between you and Lucius, shan't it?" - the words made Draco feel miserable. He had to accept. He cared about his pride too much. How would he look into Ancilla's dark eyes if she knows he likes her; how will he look at his father's eyes if he finds out? This kind of humiliation shan't happen to him.   
  
Ancilla would be perplexed if she found out that Draco has a crush on her, indeed. She would tell that to Lucius. How would he react? Would he be mad at his precious spoiled brat son? She was seventeen years older than Draco; Lucius considered her like a mother to Draco. She was the one who should have married Lucius and gave a birth to Malfoy heir.   
One hazy night, when Ancilla went to her chambers, with intentions to sleep, an owl came to her, bringing her a massage. It was from Lucius. She opened it and read it. It said:  
'Come ma chère, right now, I'm waiting for you in the study of my manor. I have something really important to tell you.  
  
Love,   
Lucius'  
She rubbed her fatigue eyes. She finished marking over two-hundred tests. She had to decode all those scabbiness of ignorant students. Tired she was, as she took her black cloak, ready to leave the Hogwarts and apparate to see what the hell was so important Lucius had for her.   
Lucius waited for her in his study. In front of him was an open bottle of 'Jon Player Special' whisky, and an empty glass. He smiled at Ancilla, as she quietly closed the door, and approached him. He stood up, and went over to her, kissing.   
-"What do you want?" - she said, tiredly. For a mere second, Lucius was kissing her neck. Than he straightened his neck, looking at her face.   
-"I wanted to tell you how incredibly much I love you" - he said in lethargic voice, undoing her heavy black cloak, and letting it fall down on the floor. -"Another important thing for you is that I am horny, and I really need you." - This simple sentence caused her to grab the 'thing' between his legs, gently squeezing it. Not to hurt it, no; just to play with it.   
-"You are sweet" - she smiled, slowly kissing him. His mouth tasted on alcohol - he was drinking before she came. Hard day at work he had today. Alcohol and her was what he needed to relax. It wasn't so bad that he would settle for something more hard-core.   
As he lowered both of them onto the sofa, she grabbed the empty glass, pouring some 'John Player Special' whisky and drinking it herself on ex. Another glass followed, and another one after that. She wasn't drunk, just that little buzz in her head. Than she returned to making out with Lucius. She was gentle, but at the same time so firm with his tight grips when he held her. He would never hurt her, thought. Accept maybe sometimes, but those were just the times when he tried to express his anger through sexual sadism.   
They would have hell of the night if Victoria didn't spoil it. She came to check onto Lucius; to see what her 'friend' was doing. She almost screamed as she found him with Ancilla in the study.  
-"What is she doing here?" - Ancilla enquired to know. Her voice was with high note of acid. Roughly, Ancilla pushed Lucius away from her, buttoning up her shirt. As she got up from the bed she glanced onto Victoria. She remembered her, Christian's wife. What the hell was she doing here, entering like this?   
-"I came to see my man, but you were here; better question is: what are you doing here?" - Victoria asked her.   
-"Christian would not like to find out what are you doing with Lucius." - She snapped at Victoria. Victoria arrogantly glanced from Lucius to Ancilla. Victoria was wearing a flaming red blazer with matching red skirt. Such a distaste in clothing. Flaming red has to be handled carefully when picking what will you wear.   
On the other hand, Ancilla was practically buttoned up like she was a nun. Ankle length tight skirt, slit up to middle of the thigs. Nice white cotton shirt on the top, with few bottoms left undone and a cravat. Over that, she had long blazer that served as a trench coat. And over that, she had black robes. Just like a nun in black, but everything was tight and looked so perfect on her that it did not matter that she was not exposing herself at all.   
-"Ancilla, please" - Lucius said from the bed. He didn't like the fact that Victoria came to visit him so abruptly.   
-"Lucius, doesn't it bother you that she comes to your house, like this. This is not her house" - Ancilla said to him. He tried to reach her with his hands, from sitting position, but he couldn't. To get up, he didn't really feel like it. Too drunk.   
-"By the way Mrs Avery, that colour looks bad on you" - Ancilla said to Victoria before she went away, slamming the door so hard that the glass on the windows was shaking.   
-"Who does she think she is, Queen of Wales?" - Victoria asked. Lucius stared at her sinisterly. If Victoria didn't act so harsh to Ancilla, he could try and persuade them in threesome. Ancilla was the one who he should need to convince because Victoria obeyed him.   
-"Shut up bitch, and get on your knees" - Lucius ordered, opening his pants, and motioning her to come over. She did so.   
  
Victoria didn't have idea how much Lucius loves Ancilla. She thought that Ancilla was just one more in the row of his 'hoes'. She was the one that Lucius loved. She was the one that Lucius originally desired. She was the one that got there first. She didn't know that Lucius loved Ancilla even before Victoria was born.   
Victoria simply wanted Ancilla out of the game. She could not have done it only by herself, she needed partnership. Narcissa would be perfect for that. Narcissa and her used to be best friends, but as Narcissa found out that Victoria was a lover of Lucius', their friendship ended. But now, it was two of them who originally fought for attention of Lucius (even though Narcissa had no slightest chance here). She accepted the compact of Victoria. Two of them are much stronger and keener than Ancilla alone. Or are they?   
-"Victoria, there is a thing you totally neglected to pick up" - Narcissa said, smiling slyly. They were having a lunch in one of the expensive restaurants.   
-"What is it?" - Victoria said, eating her mashed potatoes.   
-"Lucius loves Ancilla more than anything" - she said.   
-"That is not true" - Victoria wanted to scream.   
-"Oh, honey, you were not here when she has gone away to Africa or wherever with her husband, Mathieu. She mentally broke Lucius. Than he told me everything, that he loved her more than everything and how he will kill me if he has to, if that's the price to be with Ancilla" - Narcissa spoke in such an emotionless manner. She loved Lucius a lot. What was in Lucius to be loved accept his easy-to-envy look ('that sexy blond hair, his arrogant behaviour, his malicious sense for humour, his devotion for the Dark Side, his adorable young son, his fortune, his Purebloodness') and the fact that he's so good in bed. Beside that, he was an arrogant insensitive cold-blooded rude bastardish horny bitch. That's what he was.   
-"What did he found in her? She seems so promiscuous to other men. Beside that, she has an adorable husband. I mean, Mathieu seem so nice, so loving, so devoted, so not like Lucius."   
-"Ancilla and I, we both went to Slytherin. We were same year, with Lucius. Ancilla, she was always so shallow with feelings and liked to play with people's feeling. Just because she is so hot looking, doesn't mean she should go around seducing every man to be with her. Beside that, she was really mean to everyone non-Pureblood. She still is, though. To be right, she was kind of right there, but Muggle-born wizards were not the ones who picked to be like that.   
"I never liked her, neither talked to her. She was mean to me in the first year. She always had her daddy to protect her. Little daddy's princess, for whom daddy will provide everything" - Narcissa said.   
-"So Lucius knows her from Hogwarts?" - Victoria raised her eyebrows.   
-"No, he practically knows her from when he was born. They used to fight a lot when we were in grade one and grade two."   
-"I see. Well I just know what will I do. Her husband Mathieu, he has wonderful eyes, doesn't he? Prussian blue... He seems so extraordinary sweet, and he does like her. What if we spill him her secrets about her and Lucius?" - Victoria had an android plan how to get Ancilla away from Lucius. Mathieu would get mad at her, and forbid her to see Lucius anymore.   
-"That's a remarkable plan, you see" - Narcissa said, taking more food.  
And they were friends once again.   
  
If Hermione haven't got a heart attack when Draco asked her out for Ball, she never will. Naturally, she accepted it. For Draco, it wouldn't be so bad, if after party he wasn't supposed to ask Hermione out. That was a part of the Potter's blackmail. Harry was getting back Draco for everything with this.   
On the Ball night, students waited for door of the Great Hall to open. Draco and Hermione met at the entrance for Slytherin house. Draco had to admit that Hermione looked stunningly pretty. Her hair was combed backwards into a bun. She was wearing light robes of lavender. Draco looked sinister, but he had to act nice to her. One mistake, and whole school will be teasing him next day.   
They linked their arms. He wore grey robes that impeccably matched his cold eyes. Ok, so he didn't have to take that hoe, Pansy, but he was taking the Mudblood. What was worse? It seemed as a good alternative to come all alone.   
At eight sharp, the door opened, and students entered the Great Hall. It was decorated with candles floating everywhere. On the podium, bunch of wizards were playing music. Wow, those were Dead Can Dance. Brandon Perry and Lisa Gerard held some queer foreign instruments, while bunch of other wizards played stuff like cello, trumpet, piano, and other. What, you thought that Dead Can Dance were bunch of prodigious Muggles? Think again.   
Draco picked to sit at the table with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Hermione preferred to be with her friends, but she couldn't leave Draco alone. He would be sad.   
Hermione urged Draco to dance, but he didn't want to. Crabbe was off with some other people, getting drunk. Draco had a chance to get drunk with them, but Hermione didn't like idea of alcohol. No... Goyle and Pansy were dancing, as Goyle was going onto Pansy. Pansy quite liked it.   
Draco was silent. He was observing what were other people doing. Ancilla was sitting at the table, engaged in vivid talk with Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. Draco was also jealous on Snape, because they seemed to be such a close friends.   
For this event, Ancilla was wearing something special. Long velvet dress with corset exposed. Her waist was even tighter now, alright. Her hair was up and two discrete sapphire earrings were hanging from her ears.   
-"Draco, would you like to dance?" - Hermione asked him again. Draco wasn't really listening to what she was saying. He was thinking when to ask her out. Of course, she will say yes. She thinks he likes her. Such a shame if his father finds out he 'likes' a Muggle girl. What will Professor Deitrich think when she sees that he isn't insulting Hermione as much as he did before?   
-"Draco, I asked you a question?" - She repeated, in bothered tone.   
-"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking" - Draco turned to her.   
-"Do you want to dance?"   
-"No. I don't like dancing. I know what, I want to take you to some special place" - he said, getting up and motioning her to follow him. He didn't really want to do this, but Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, he wants his friend to be happy, blah, blah, blah, blah.... 'Such an ass-head' Draco was thinking, as he dragging Hermione by her hand out of Hogwarts, and towards the lake. She was muttering something like 'Oh no Draco, we can't go out of Hogwarts... if we get caught, we will get detention...' Draco didn't bother to listen, he would just pull, gently squeezing her hand.   
When they descended down to the lake, he stood with his full height in front of her. Wasn't he a tall young lad? Hermione was short, already starting to suffer from puberty -- her hips were kind of fat, and her ass wasn't that small. Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to himself. Just like his father, he sensed what girls like. Hermione was rather romantic soul, so he provided her romantic, idyllic environment. Lake reflected all the light of Hogwarts, illuminating their faces in strange, ghastly lights. Woods were in the background. It was quiet. Only slight waves of water were heard, as breeze swapped their face.   
-"I must tell you something" - Draco said, in pathetic voice. Hermione smiled as a reply.   
-"I love you" - Draco pronounced those words. Such a clement face he possessed; inside his enticed body, he was highly laughing. He pretended that he is holding Ancilla Deitrich and that he is telling her he loves her, knowing she shan't reject him.   
-"Really?" - Hermione gasped.   
-"Of course. You think that all those insults were there just to really harm you? I was trying to cover up my love you ('Shove the insults in my ass, Mudblood; are we talking about love?' he was thinking.)" - he said to her. He smiled, gently. Hermione have no verbal response to that. He drew his colourless mouth to hers, and kissed her, pushing his tongue into. Was she a bad kisser? So awkward, like she never kissed anyone before. She kept her arms glued to her body. Eventually, as they were making out, Draco pulled them, locking them secure around him. He liked when the girl would play with his soft hair or touch his private parts while they were making out. But Hermione did none of that. Only on his back. Like his cock is on his back. Such an ingenue. So shy and drawback.   
She froze when he kissed her around her mouth, moving to her neck. It's like she never knew that people kiss each other's neck.   
-"Draco..." - whined she -"you're making me feel uncomfortable."   
-"I'm sorry" - Draco said, moving his mouth away from her neck. He knew that he couldn't expect sex from her, so this relationship will be shit. Au contraire, Pansy could beg him for sex for two days and she would let him be dominant, but he didn't want her. Her kinky ideas turned him on sometimes, but he never slept with her and if he can help it, he never will.   
He lost his virginity a year ago, with daughter of American Minister of Magic. He was supposed to marry her, but their relationship never came throughout because they really got bad together. He liked her a lot, though.   
-"If you don't like something I'm doing to you, just tell me" - Draco gave instructions to her. He reminded himself to when he was small, and his father's voice drilling him how to do his potty training.   
-"Ok. Only Draco, I never went this far with a boy. I had only one boyfriend, and we just kissed, never Frenched (Draco wanted to scream loudly.)" - she said to him. He had urge to slap her so hard that she can't remember who she is afterwards. But he controlled himself.   
-"Hermione, you're sixteen years old. You have to do some stuff other than kissing" - he said to her, trying to be calm.   
-"But I don't want to lose my virginity before I marry. I want to go into a marriage with my chastity" - she said to him. She seemed so agitated.   
-"Hermione, I'm not asking you to fuck me right her, right now. I'm just saying that you need to do something more than just keep your hand on my back." - He said. He was trying hard not to snap. Hermione pissed him off.   
-"But I..." - Hermione burst into tears.   
-"Oh my gosh, don't cry." - There, she will go off to Potter now, and tell him how Draco was harassing her.   
He hugged her, and drew her to himself.   
-"Hermione" - he started slowly -"don't cry. I will teach you how to be less shy. Do you want to go out with me?"   
-"Really?" - she wanted to scream. -"Yes, yes!" - she grabbed his head, and kissed him on his mouth.   
-"That's great" - Draco beamed. 'Oh my good Lord, the Mudblood and I? What will whole fucken school think about me?' he was thinking.   
-"You don't care that I'm Muggle-born?" - Hermione asked him.   
-"No" - Draco answered. What kind of question is it? Of course he did. If his father finds out about him and the Mudblood, he is dead. Stupid Potter. That bastard.   
-"That's wonderful."   
  
-"Monsieur Bégayer, someone wants to see you." - An elf came to inform Mathieu Bégayer. He was sitting in the living room, reading the Daily Prophet. Everything in room was white. From floor, to the walls, to the sofa and the furniture.   
-"Well invite him in" - Mathieu said.   
-"It's her" - Victoria appeared on the threshold, rudely kicking the elf out of the way. Mathieu was nice to everyone, even to the elves.   
-"Bonjour Madam Berger. Ca va?" - he asked getting up and shaking her hand. She gulped, having no faintest idea what he just said.   
-"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm used to greeting people on French" - he said, motioning her to sit down onto the sofa beside him.   
-"Oooh, I speak German, not French" - she said, smiling. Today, she was wearing really short tight dress with blazer.   
-"So does my wife" - Mathieu smiled back, as Victoria provocatively crossed her long legs.   
-"Oh, your wife seems really educated" - Victoria spoke in satirical tone.   
-"Yes, she speaks German, Swedish, French, Dutch, Punjabi, and Romanian" - he said. She learnt Punjabi while she was in India.   
-"That's wonderful. I came here today to talk to you about your wife" - she smiled, innocently.   
-"Yes" - Mathieu smiled back to her.   
-"Would you happen to know that she is cheating on you?" - she said with cunning smile on her mouth with dark cherry lipstick. Wasn't she the master of the game.   
-"Go ahead" - Mathieu said, like he was interested. Ancilla admitted him every time she cheated on him. Every time he would forgive her, even though he felt such a spleen to slap her, and tell her that she is married to him therefore she belongs to him and no one else. If you asked her, she would say she belongs to Lucius Malfoy forever.   
-"She loves Lucius Malfoy. They are lovers..." - she started, enjoying.   
-"She loves him, I know. She thinks about him all the time, and she calls me Lucius during sex. I neglect the fact that when we sleep she imagines she is with Lucius" - Mathieu said firmly, some tranquil rage flowing out of him.   
-"You know about two of them?" - Victoria asked, bewildered.   
-"Ancilla tells me everything" - he confessed, sadly. Shit, Victoria's plan didn't work out. She thought that it will make Mathieu mad, wanting to kill Ancilla, or at least forbid her to see Lucius anymore.   
-"What are you going to do about it?"   
-"Nothing. I tried to persuade her to love me more than she loved Lucius. But every time she sees Lucius, she is mesmerised by him" - he said, quietly.   
-"That's awful. You should react on that" - Victoria was truly sorry for him. He was so handsome with such a wonderful eyes. She was staring at him face, and only thing she comprehended were his Prussian blue eyes. Manually, she hand flew on his thigh, stroking it.   
-"I try to forget it. Ignorance is best way to go sometimes, but I can't" - he said, sensing her warm hand, travelling up his thigh. She wanted him. She wasn't the first one, but only thing he wanted is Ancilla to love him.   
-"I have a cure for you" - she said in soft voice, trying to kiss him, but he moved his head, abruptly.   
-"I'm sorry. She may be a bitch to me, but I'm an orthodox Catholic, and in the church, I swore to the perpetual loyalty to her. I won't be cheating her. I don't want to cheat on her" - he informed Victoria. It crushed Victoria's ego.   
-"She is playing you, she is making fool of you. She never appreciated you and never will" - Victoria got up, and snapping at Mathieu.   
-"I know. Good day to you Mrs Berger" - he responded calmly, taking the Daily Prophet, and continuing to read it. Victoria stood for a second, staring at him, not being able to believe her eyes. He ignored her; and she went away, slamming the door behind her.   
  
This event caused Victoria to hate Ancilla even more. She detested her perfect body and her slim figure. Victoria was what you could consider femme fatale, but Ancilla was a real siren.   
Victoria detested the next moment she saw Ancilla. She could do nothing to her, though. It was another time when Voldemort gathered his followers. He became highly fond of Ancilla's body and touching it, that he practically spend all the time beside her. It was killing Lucius, but he could do nothing.   
-"Ancilla, darling, I have a task for you" - he said, playing with her hair.   
-"Yes, my master" - she said, automatically. The face of detestation was facading her. She hated Voldemort's icy fingers on her skin. He played with her shirt now.   
-"I want you and Berger to go to the Enchanted Forest and get me two unicorns, alive" - he said, scanning Victoria Berger. Ancilla was about to scream. Her and Victoria Berger? Victoria is a bad wizard. She doesn't even know to perform Cruciatus Curse properly.   
-"Yes, my Lord" - Ancilla lamented. It was both because she will have to join Victoria and because Voldemort had his hand on her breast. Lucius turned his head not to watch.   
-"Of you go" - Lord Voldemort said so ethereally that his next words just might be 'shoo, shoo'. Ancilla stiffly motioned Victoria to come to her. As Victoria approached her, Ancilla grabbed her arm and apparated her. This was necessary because the Enchanted Forest was such a broad terrain. They easily might get to other parts. They could never catch two unicorns by themselves.   
As they apparated, Ancilla swiftly let go of Victoria. Victoria rubbed the spot where Ancilla held her; it ached. Victoria was quiet as both of them waited silent. Neither of them knew a lot about unicorns, but they know they should wait for them. As the first one passed them, slowly, Ancilla emerged out of nowhere, and stupefied the angelic creature before Victoria could even react. Than with sad eyes, Ancilla went to the unicorn that was standing still and stoked it's soft surface. Such a beautiful creature and who knows why Lord Voldemort needs it.   
-"Someone's getting sensitive" - Victoria spoke sarcastically. That's the first thing she said.   
-"Someone's getting too nosy when it comes to husbands" - Ancilla turned to Victoria. Mathieu told her about Victoria. -"I'm a jealous person. It's not prudent to hit on my husband. Neither on Lucius."   
-"Who are you to decide?" - Victoria said sardonically, stepping on step backwards. Ancilla was pacing towards her. Such a firm steps scared her.   
-"Who are you just to come and proclaim yourself the master?" - Victoria said, going more backwards. Eventually she had to stop not to trip onto nothing. Ancilla scared her because she snatched her face with her hand. Her fingers were pressuring her jaw.   
-"Stay away from Lucius. He's mine" - Ancilla snapped at Victoria, letting go of her jaw. They caught another unicorn in utter silence and brought it to Lord Voldemort. He was happy with them.   
  
The very next day, Victoria went to Lucius to complain. He was in his office, reading some soft-porn Muggle magazine Macnair gave him. So now he was so repellent towards the Muggles when it came to half naked models.   
As usually, Victoria entered his large office without knocking. He didn't care to greet her, just turned the page on his magazine. Victoria went over to him, sitting in his lap. He looked reproachfully at her, as she fondled his soft silver hair.   
-"What do you want?" - Lucius sighed, dropping the magazine onto the table.   
-"Ancilla is mean to me" - Victoria cried. She complained to Lucius before, and he has always been able to fix it for her.   
-"How is she mean to you?" - Lucius frowned. Wonderful, two women is fighting for him, but he already knew he will pick Ancilla. But he just can't drop Victoria off like that. He liked that she always obeyed him. Anyways, he wanted threesome with two of them.   
-"She is so brutal. Yesterday, for no reason, she grabbed my jaw and it hurts me whole day today. Lucius kissed her jaw line.   
-"I'll go and talk to her" - Lucius said, standing up. He will go and talk to her now. It was just time for lunch at Hogwarts.   
-"Lucius" - Victoria said, stroking Lucius face, before he was out of the room - "is it true that you love her more than me?"   
Lucius gave Victoria a mournful look, and kissed her before he went had away. He didn't answer her however.   
  
Ancilla was sitting in her office, marking works. This teachers' job was really dull -- marking, marking, and marking. She stared at Hermione Granger's work. She searched for every single mistake to abduct marks from. Lucius promptly entered her office, slamming the wooden door.   
-"Lucius" - she was surprised.   
-"We need to talk" - he said, eating his lower lip. Ancilla knew he didn't come to her for anything nice.   
-"What do you want?" - she said, putting the quill down on the table, and standing up to face him with arms folded.   
-"I already told you, we need to talk" - he snapped.   
-"We're talking already" - she retorted, barely moving her lips.   
-"Victoria complained on you" - Lucius said briskly, walking around her. His neurotic walk was followed by 'tsk, tsk, tsk' from his mouth. His beige trench coat swirled around him.   
-"So?" - Ancilla responded, sassily.   
-"So what? If I'm being nice to your fucken husband, than you should try being nice to Victoria" - Lucius snapped at her, grabbing her arm firmly, and twisting it.   
-"Aaah, Lucius that hurts" - Ancilla wailed. Lucius held her hand. When he let her go, she said: -"You don't love me anymore." That earned her a slap.   
-"Do you think I would bother with you anymore if I didn't like you. I wish I didn't, though. I wish I could love Victoria as much as I love you" - he told her. Those words hurt her. She would never say that to him. She was happy because she loved him because he was just so perfect in her opinion. She guessed that's why she loved him so much. He was the man of her dreams, and she could have him.   
-"If you loved me as much as you're telling me you do, than you wouldn't go around chasing another chicks" - she replied, faintly.   
-"Oh you're telling me. Ancilla, it is in my nature to be promiscuous when it comes to women. You're the only woman I ever truly loved." - He said sadly to her. -"I always wanted you to marry me. We could have been happy together, raising our children."   
-"Why don't you go and do that with Victoria when she's so perfect" - Ancilla snarled.   
-"You know, maybe I will. She is much better than you. I'm starting to like her more and more. If I told her I want to marry her, she would be happy. She wouldn't give me all those lame excuses like you did when Calvin died." - He told her and headed outside. Before he was out of her office, he stopped because Ancilla spoke softly. Against his will to ditch her, he was interested in what she had to say.   
-"I'm sorry I love you, Lucius. I guess it's over between us."   
Lucius gave a deep sigh, and slammed the door behind him. Ancilla burst into tears, clutching the arm he was squeezing.   
Lucius flew through corridors. He haven't met a single students. He was thankful to god he didn't see his son. If he was still so obnoxious to him like he was last time he saw him, he will end up slapping him. Draco haven't written a single letter to his father lately.   
Sudden urge to visit and talk to Severus stuck him. Severus would know what to do. He descended into the dungeons towards Severus' office. He had to be in his office. And he was. Lucius opened the door so violently, that they bounced onto the wall they hit. Apparently, Severus was having a talk with Lee Jordan, Fred, and George Weasley. He caught them in the hall, trying out the Scented Smoke-Bombs in the Hogwarts hall. When he saw Lucius storming inside he stopped.   
-"Can I help you?" - he asked. Lee, Fred, and George turned to see what caused such a barbarous sound.   
-"I need to speak to you" - Lucius said, practically kicking Lee out of the chair, dropping himself in.   
-"You can go now. I'll have a word with you in the afternoon" - he said to them. They carefully came outside. They had urge to eavesdrop and hear what got Lucius so upset. But Snape made sure that the doors are closed.  
-"What is it?" - he asked Lucius, sitting on the chair beside him. Lucius stared at him for a second, not wanting to tell him what happened.   
-"Either you're going to speak or I'm going back to doing some work for school. I don't need to sit here waiting for you forever" - Severus said sombrely, as Lucius sulkily sat in his chair.   
-"Ancilla ditched me" - Lucius spat his anger, breathing heavily.   
-"Did she? What did you do wrong?" - Severus eyes him with narrow eyes and face of an 'honest' merchant.   
-"She was being a bitch" - Lucius said, full of his triumphant delirium.   
-"What did she do?" - Snape asked. Severus was like Lucius' personal shrink sometimes. He understood his capricious spirit.   
-"She is being mean to Victoria" - Lucius said, banging his fist onto the handgrip of the chair.   
-"Lucius, you don't need Victoria. I don't like her" - Severus frowned, calming down Lucius' arm.   
-"Not you, too."   
-"Only because you're so conceited and she is the one who praises you and does what ever you order her. Honestly, I think that you should be with Ancilla" - Severus said.   
-"Severus, I came here so you could reassure that I'm bad with Ancilla" - Lucius snapped going away. As he opened the door to outside, no one else than Ancilla was there, intending to get in. Lucius roughly pushed her on the side. She pushed him back, not glancing as he walked away.   
-"Severus, you wanted the plan of..." - Ancilla said feebly, but suddenly started crying. Severus went to her, and hugged her.   
  
In next few days, Ancilla was really spleen on Lucius. Every time she saw Draco, she was biting her lip neurotically. Draco cowered away from her because she saw him and Hermione making out. She didn't care to find out what did he have with the Mudblood.   
As she was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts second year Slytherin and Gryffindor she was biting her lower lip. They were copying questions in the utter silence, otherwise she threatened who ever makes a littlest sound, she will be taking that person on tour around Azkeban. They knew she was highly serious; no one spoke.   
In the middle of the class, Severus entered the class, asking her to see him outside the classroom. He looked highly bothered.   
-"Yes" - Deitrich said, as the door were shut behind her.   
-"I don't know how to tell you this. I think that straight foreword will be the best way, Ancilla." - Snape gave a huge sigh before saying it -"your father is dead. He killed himself."   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-"I'm not going to heaven (when I die), I'm going to the forthworld. It will be better because there will be no Christians."   
Excerpt from the movie 'Heavenly Creatures' said by Juliet 


	8. Le roi est mort; vive le roi! (Vive le F...

'You're no good for me,   
I don't need nobody  
Don't need no one  
You're no good for me'  
  
Prodigy (The Rest, The Unreleased! THE LAST), No Good (Start the Dance)   
  
You know those people you just hate, but you must interact with them every fucken day of the week. Of course you know, this sort of dogmatic conservative illiberal ass-holes, just like some of your teachers (but NOT all of them). Like my Careers teacher, perhaps. She hates me. And I'm so sweet, adorable, and amiable. Last class, she asked me to stay after class because eventually I was not paying attention (Me to do something profane like that? No way, Jose), and than she came up to me, with her dirty smelly breath. She said: -"Is there anything you want to tell me, Maria?". Of course, that is why she was making me sit in totally quiet, doing nothing for about half and house. She wanted to me to think about what have I done. Even though I have done nothing. That is damn hard, bitch. I wanted to answer her something like 'Nothing bitch, go back to the asylum you ran away from'. Instead, I said sweetly: -"I am sorry I acted so impulsive (I don't even know if that's grammatically correct.)"   
And you see, the point of this story is that the most of teachers are evil. But there are some nice ones like my Latin teacher. Now, now, it is true that last class whole thing he was saying was 'Maria, would you stop talking' and variations on that, but he's cool.   
  
Advocating: blah, blah, blah, I thieved some characters from J. K. Rowling, and I want to say I'm utterly sorry for abusing them in my works.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ancilla bared her teeth not wanting to believe what she just heard. Severus hugged her, but she stood on the very spot beside the door, broken.   
-"He left this." - Severus gave her a black envelope. She accepted it. Severus didn't need to say it's for her. She knew it.   
-"I thought you might want to read it... spend some time by yourself. I wouldn't mind taking over your class for the last period.   
-"Thanks" - she said, lifelessly, walking away.  
To her chambers, she went. She sat on the couch before she opened the envelope. Inside, the neat writing said:  
  
'My dearest daughter, the only one I have,   
  
Forgive me, even though I could have said good-bye to you in person, but I just figured out that it would be too painful for both of us. You are much courageous when you don't have to face anyone.   
  
I could go on and on with irrelevant points like anyone cares for them. The point is - you're my only heir. Leonard is no good. All the fortune goes to you. I have only one wish for you to do me. I want a heir. Don't die without leaving a heir. The bloodline must go on.   
  
I guess you should be with Lucius. I never liked him that much, but you are the one who loves him, and that's what is important. I want you to be happy.   
  
Love,   
  
Julius Erich Deitrich'   
  
  
Ancilla neurasthenically compressed the paper in her hands, breathing heavily. Strangely enough, she couldn't cry. My dead father wants me to happy. My only happiness comes with Lucius. Lucius turned out to be a total jerk. She could just silently sob, cuddled on her bad.   
  
Next morning, she felt incredibly shitty. She bitched first two classes she had so much, that few students run out of the classroom, crying. She had class with Slytherins and Gryffindors sixth year. She insulted Hermione so much when Hermione tried to correct her as made a mere mistake. She wasn't even herself conscious what she had said. Against his will, when Hermione run out, Draco had to run behind her, because Harry wasn't too happy what happened. Ancilla got pissed off by Draco so much for running after Hermione that she abducted Slytherin twenty points. Draco wasn't there to witness it, because she did when Draco already left the classroom. Ancilla swore that she must inform Lucius about this. But than she remember that Lucius turned out to be impious bitch.   
-"Next person I notice doing something I don't like can consider that he or she lost one hundred points for its house" - she said, dangerously. Everyone knew that they shouldn't cross her. Because Lee Jordan crossed her, and she fulfilled her promise to take him around the tour of Azkeban. He came back all sweaty, not being able to breath properly.   
After she assailed her second period, she went to her office to be alone. As soon as she was out of Neville's sight, he cracked, crying and whining loudly.   
Ron and Harry tried to calm him down. Due to being impossible, they just left him, heading to have Neville-less lunch at the Great Hall.   
-"Isn't she in a bad mood?" - Ron said, ironically. They tried to look for Hermione to eat lunch with, but they couldn't find her.   
-"She insulted Hermione so much" - Harry said, restlessly.   
-"And why did Malfoy run after her?" - Ron was bewildered to find out the answer.   
-"I can't tell you" - Harry sighed, merely. Right now, he was preoccupied to decide will be he eating beef or schnitzel.   
They have been enjoying the delicious food of Hogwarts they haven't noticed Hermione coming over, and joining them.   
-"Hello guys" - she said cheerfully.   
-"Why are you so cheerful?" - Ron asked, sarcastically.   
-"Because Draco promised me he will have his father to talk to that -- that -- Professor Deitrich and tell her not to insult any Muggle-borns any more. And he said that if she continues with her regime, his father will get her ass kicked out of Hogwarts" - Hermione spoke gleefully.   
'Lucius will kick something else in her ass, alright' Harry was thinking. Suddenly he realised that Hermione's happiness is the result of a coerce. Draco didn't like her at all. How could he have been lying all the terrible lies to Hermione.   
-"Hermione, I would like to see Lucius Malfoy saying something nice about Muggle-borns. But he would by his preference rather go down onto Professor Deitrich than bitch her about Muggle-borns" - Ron argued.   
-"Oh, he would go down onto her in any case" - Harry heard himself, uttering. Both Hermione and Ron heard it.   
-"Pardon me?" - Hermione gasped - "but Lucius Malfoy may be my future father-in-law, and by any concerns he would never look for anything in any other women than his own" - Hermione stated, remarkably. Draco filled her head with crap about his family that she actually believed. She thought that Lucius Malfoy was really brainwashed when he decided to join Lord Voldemort.   
-"Whatever" - Ron said under his breath, trying to forget what Hermione just said.   
  
Draco was mourning himself for what happened to him today. As he run after Hermione, he brought her up, but brought down his opinion at Professor Deitrich. She was his goddamn godmother after all. He met her in the hallway as he headed towards the common room. She swapped past him, saying nothing. Primarily because she was mad at him for having anything to do with the Mudblood Granger, second because of his moronic father, to pick a younger girl over her.   
He didn't like the way she just behaved at him. He gave the password to the wall, and went inside the common room. Lisaa Niimro approached him.   
-"Draco, the thing you've done to Hermione today, wow, that was astonishing, super. It is good that someone finally stands up Professor Deitrich with her Muggle insults..."   
-"Shut up Mudblood" - he snarled at her, pushing her aside.   
Pansy was the next one to 'bully' him.   
-"Draco Malfoy, how could you protect the Mudblood today?" - she asked, confronting him. He pushed her aside, too.   
-"Your father sure wouldn't be happy to find out about you and the Mudblood, Malfoy." - Pansy spitefully exclaimed after him. Draco turned around, retorting: -"Fuck you, you bitch. Don't you ever dare do something like that."   
Pansy did not prattle Draco to his father. Ancilla didn't either. She had nothing to do with Lucius anymore, and it is none of her business. Draco seemed smug to her (she thought that Lucius re-programmed his son against her). She was hid godmother, still. Who cares, her father just died and Leonard came back, asking for the inheritance. Her father wanted him to have nothing, and he shan't have anything. Julius disowned Leonard.   
  
Despite to what Ancilla was thinking horrible about Lucius, he felt sorry for her when he heard that his father died. She was there for him when his father died, giving him all the support he needed, and she didn't have him to help her out, now. He decided he has to see her and say he is sorry because the death of her father. Nothing else of course, just formalities. It was done with them. He actually felt sorry for what he said to her.   
He headed out of his house, descending the long stairs into the hall. Before he went out, he peeked into the living room. On his surprised, Victoria and his wife, Narcissa were chatting there. It really puzzled him. They were supposed to be in fight. He didn't feel like greeting neither of them.   
-"I spoke to Lucius few days ago. He said all the bad stuff about Mrs Ancilla Deitrich, like he does not like her as much as he used to" - Victoria was talking vividly to Narcissa.   
-"I would not bet on that. He loves her. His love shan't vanish just like that" - Narcissa curled her thin lip. She wore lipstick in rosy pink.   
-"Who cares, he is mad at her. Let's cheer" - Victoria said, pouring two single shot of cherry brandy for each of them.   
-"Cheers" - they beamed.   
Could they possibly suspect that Lucius was heading towards Ancilla right now. He looked for her in her office, but she wasn't there. Than he went to her chambers, and as he knocked the door, she merely opened them, but as soon as she saw him, she tried to slam the door into his face. He was ready for this, and he reacted by pushing the door foreword. Inevitably, he pushed the door so hard that it averted her, and she found herself on the floor. Lucius tried to help her up, but she pushed away, snapping on him: -"Go away, Lucius because if you have something else insulting to say, I am no willing to listen."   
-"I did not come to insult you, ma chèr" - he said in soft voice. Her body went through a tremor on hearing 'ma chèr'.   
She couldn't lie to herself, Lucius did look adorable. He was wearing grey textured suit with beige cravat and shirt. Over that, khaki trench coat swirled around him. As much as he was growing older, he wore lighter colours more and more often. Black garments made him look all scary and sexy, but in lighter colours he appeared a lot younger.   
-"Oh, than you came to harass me" - she snapped. She did not appear the prettiest she could. She was all bothered and neurasthenic with quick gestures and pale face complexion.   
-"I did not come to harass you, either. And if you're just going to list all the synonyms of 'harass' or 'insult', than my answer is no to all of them" - he said determinably to her, in clear voice.   
-"Oh, so you came to mock me" - Ancilla said feebly.   
-"Have it your own way, but I really felt bad when I heard that your father died" - Lucius said in soft voice. His face was clement with honest eyes.   
-"He did not die, he committed a suicide" - Ancilla snapped at him. She had a desire to have Lucius hugging her.   
-"I am sorry" - Lucius sighed deeply, loosening his tie.   
-"It is okay. And what else are you sorry for?" - she said in staunch voice. Her eyes were fixed on his face and his light blond hair. As small, she was jealous on him because she wanted blond hair like he had.   
-"I am sorry because all of the things I said to you. Victoria means nothing to me; you are the one I love. And when I said I regret that I love you, well - err - that is not true, because if I regretted, I would not love you anymore" - he said sweetly. He wanted to approach her to hug her, but she was faster.   
-"I came here to make up with you because I remember how much you helped me when my father died" - he told her, petting her hair that flowed over his shoulder.   
-"Lucius, would you mind staying here with me in the evening. I really detest being alone in those kinds of situations. I can face no one accept you anymore" - she said, burying her head into his chest, and hugging him tighter.   
She was smelling his vigorous scent again. His cologne was really erotic.   
  
Sirius Black was working hard on the counterintelligence service, the Order of Phoenix. They tried their best to find out Lord Voldemort's plans and collapse them. But that was practically impossible. The Order of Phoenix did not know who the Death Eater is and who isn't.   
Severus Snape became less and less effective when it came to informing Dumbledore and prattling onto the Death Eaters. Eventually, he had to bring him some report.   
-"Severus, how incredibly enchanting to see you; would you please sit down" - he said gleefully, as Severus came into his office. Severus appeared ominous, as he usually would.   
-"I have an important news for you, Albus" - Severus said, rubbing his hands sneakily. He picked up this habit of Ancilla. It was her neuroticism. He felt cold, even though it was April.   
-"So shoot it" - Dumbledore transformed his face into business-like, eager to hear out Severus.   
-"Twenty two years ago, there was a conspiracy against James Potter. Just this morning, the Death Eaters were having a meeting. There is a conspiracy against Harry Potter" - Severus said.   
-"What can you tell me about it?" - Dumbledore twisted his lips. This did not sound good.   
-"Unfortunately nothing. I do not know any slightest detail about it. Though there are people who plotted it all, but I just shan't ask them because it will be too risky" - Snape lied. Of course he knew every single detail of the manoeuvre; he plotted it. But why would he let Dumbledore ruin his plans?   
-"Very well. I hope you will report to me as soon as you find out anything" - Dumbledore said strictly.   
-"Of course. Good day to you" - Severus said, walking so lightly out of the room that it appeared just as he was floating.   
  
It was 5 o'clock, azure sky just started emerging from the caliginous horizon. Draco knew that this will be easy. He had to frame Harry Potter. He could not stand Hermione Granger anymore. She was just plain annoying. She never did anything fun with him, she just made him study. All the popularity of Draco's was barbarically purged, and he still had to pretend in front of Hermione that he did not care for notoriety. At least he proved himself how good actor he was. He was fooling Hermione like that ::snaps her fingers::.   
He headed towards the broom cupboard. That is where Harry left his broom the other night. He approached the broom, taking his wand out, and saying some ambiguous words to British ear. It was a curse Ancilla Deitrich showed them in her class. Nothing shall stop Harry from being hurt in the Quidditch match.   
  
That morning, it was a Quidditch match, Gryffindor against Revenclaw. The game set off. When the game started, it was just fine, but later on, the Firebolt would vibrate a lot when it would go high (something that was not customary for Firebolt). At the end, it was so bad that Harry could not fly. Of course, Gryffindor won, but the Revenclaw Seeker caught the Snitch because Harry crushed off the Firebolt, and had to be taken to the hospital.   
After the match, Professor Dumbledore had taken the broom to examine. He was kneeling on the empty Quidditch pitch. He was saying all the unclear little things, while McGonagall was kneeling beside him, pushing her nose to see what charm Dumbledore is trying now.   
Snape and Deitrich were eager to find out what happened to the broom, so they went over to them.   
-"Have you found out anything, Albus?" - Severus asked. Ancilla was standing beside him, looking at the broom with opaque eyes.   
-"Nothing for now" - Albus sighed. Ancilla stared sarcastically at him. She knew many other ways to check what's up with the broom. When she asked Dumbledore if she can check it, McGonagall gave her a mean look.   
-"Of course, Ancilla" - Dumbledore said, getting up, and helping Minerva up, too.   
Ancilla lowered herself down, trying everything she could think of. Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore stared curiously at her from standing poses. They kept silent as she was working.   
-"I know what's with this broom" - she said guilefully. Her conceitedness was becoming bigger and bigger by every moment.   
-"So will you tell us?" - McGonagall asked. They were inquisitive to find out what it was, because she kept them waiting for long time. They became nervous.   
-"It is an Indian curse. Apparently, I taught it in my class just so the students know some other types of magic" - She said, as Severus helped her to stand up.   
-"Hah!, I knew it was you who set the curse on the broom. You are the one that knows all the revisionism by the heart" - Minerva snapped at her, looking around for support from Severus or Albus. She got it from neither.   
-"Such a nice opinion about me, Minerva you have. However, the curse is not set properly, so it might be one of the students" - she said, arrogantly. Of course, she knew something they didn't.   
-"Who it might be?" - Dumbledore wondered. He had the idea, but no proof.   
-"Well you just think about it, and I am going to the lunch" - she said, practically running away from them. She knew who it must be. It must be Draco. He was the one particularly interested in different kinds of magic. Another one was Lee Jordan, but Lee would never do that to Harry.   
She assumed that Draco has to be in the Great Hall right now, and she run there. The lunch was almost over, and if she can not find him in there, she will have to comb the whole school to find him. She just had to speak to him.   
And there he was -- in the Great Hall. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Mudblood. From the distance, the Mudblood Granger didn't seem at all like she suspected Draco.   
-"Draco Malfoy, I expect to see you after the lunch in my office; other way, you should consider yourself expelled" - she said to him in haunting voice as she approached them.   
Draco nodded his head slightly, as Hermione gave loathsome stare to Deitrich. Deitrich did not care to comprehend it, just went out of the hall.   
  
Draco figured out that she knows it was him to set the curse on the broom. After he finished eating, he went over to her office. As he stepped inside, he tried hard not to cough from all the cigarette smoke he inhaled. She was leaning in her chair, rubbing her hand together. A full ashtray was in front of Draco. She beckoned Draco to sit opposite of her.  
-"Did you have fun with broom cursing, Draco?" - she him sharply. He did not like the venomous glint in her dark eyes.   
-"I do not know what are you talking about" - Draco sighed, sounding pretty cheap.   
-"You do know well what I'm talking about" - she briskly got up from her chair, walking around the table, and leaning in front of Draco. Her head was about ten centimetres away from his. Draco shimmered as her left hand rested on his cheek. He could't stand staring at her eyes; they turned into a maelstrom.   
-"Now Draco, tell me: why did you curse the broom?" - she said smooth voice. Draco thought, or better hoped that she was doing this as a sign of hitting onto, but she didn't. She learnt how to use imminence as a way to get things out of people.   
-"I hate Potter; he deserves to die. I do not care for him" - he snapped. As soon as he did that, she moved away from him. He blamed himself so reacting so unprompted. Maybe she would even kiss him if he was averting to give her the answer.   
-"Only people who say that other people deserve to die are the one who actually deserve to die" - she said, lifelessly.   
Draco didn't want to say anything. Damn, she was so close to him. He could have kissed her himself. He imagined himself drawing his lips to her, as she grabbed his cravat and pushed him to herself.   
-"What do you have with the Mudblood?" - Ancilla said next. He found her standing backwards to him, in front of the window, arms folded.   
-"Nothing" - Draco said bitterly, studying her figure.   
-"Your father would not like to find out about you and her" - she said in acid tone.   
-"Why do you care for my father so much? I mean, what is the thing between you two" - he almost exclaimed. She abruptly turned around to face him.   
-"That is none of your business" - said she. What was Draco aiming at?   
-"Don't lie to me. You made me tell you the truth, now you tell me" - he stood up. She found him standing in front of her. He was taller than her now. His arms were in the same position Lucius' was when he was mad.   
-"I do not know if you are ready for it" - she sighed, melancholically. Draco briskly bared her around her body to the table behind her.   
-"Of course I am ready for it" - of course he wasn't ready. He was mad now. He loved her. Her long hair was touching his lithe chest.   
-"Do you want me to tell you the whole story of Lucius and me" - she asked, mock-teasingly.   
-"Everything, when you met, how your started your thing between you, everything" - Draco said. Indeed, he was afraid of the truth, but he wanted to hear it. He had the feeling she shan't be mendacious to him at all.   
-"You asked for it, Draco.   
"I know your father my whole life. We were practically playing with each other before we could even speak. But those parts are unimportant.   
"As we went to Hogwarts, we were both in the same year, in house of Slytherin, naturally. When we were younger, he always seemed to annoy me and pester me on purpose. Somewhere in grade two, just for fun, I dared him to kiss me. I didn't believe he will do it, so I was surpassed that he did so. He said he likes me, the very next day, and that he would like to date me. Whatsoever, I was engaged as soon as I was born, and I knew if my father would found out about me going out with Lucius, he will be mad at me. I told Lucius that we can not be together. He smiled and said that I am pretty, even though I am too mean to some people.   
"We were just friends, until the Christmas night in the grade five. We were both serving detentions because what we did, I can not remember what it was. Nevertheless, the conflict got us in fight, and we were not speaking to each other, as we did served our detention, which was to clean all the desks in one of the classroom. Lucius got his finger hurt, and he started whining to me, seeking for the attention. I took his hand and kissed his finger. He told me he thinks I am really pretty, than. I smiled, and he told me to close my eyes, that he has something for me. I knew that he wanted to kiss me, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes, and he did so.   
"After that, he was really nagging me to be with him. He would basically stalk me. Severus, who was in the same year with us, told me Lucius really like me, and that I should give him a chance. But I couldn't, morally not. Your father didn't stop, until one night we stayed alone in the common room, studying. He went over to me, and said how he likes me a lot. I admitted him I like him a lot, too. He said that we have to be together, and no one can know about that. I couldn't say no to that. He was just too adorable to be missed as a chance.   
"As the time passed, our relationship, that only few people knew about, lasted. I felt how I like him more and more. I wasn't sure about that until one night. Lucius sickened me with all those girls he would date beside me. He found it just too fun. I broke to him from all the jealousy. I told him that I don't like him anymore. I loved him. He loved me, too. Inevitably, I loved him so much that I felt that I will die if I am not with him. But as the time passed, I knew that I have to marry Calvin Scorge, and forget about your father, Lucius. Lucius got really mad at me for not going to graduation with him. He went with Narcissa Bruckner, your mother, and James Potter asked me to go with him. I didn't know him very well before, but he couldn't get date with Lily Evans, that stupid Mudblood girl, because Severus Snape got her already..."   
-"Professor Snape liked Potter's mother?" - Draco gasped. The whole story became more and more incredible to him. His arms were tightly touching her waist now.   
-"Yes, but don't you ever dare to mention to him that, or anything have I told you or I am about to tell you. And don't you know it is rude to interrupt people while they're talking? (-"I am sorry.") Anyway, Lucius and I ended up together, while James proposed Lily for marriage. I was so jealous because they appeared happy.   
"After Hogwarts, I tended to have nothing with Lucius, accept that we both entered Lord Voldemort's service.   
"My life with Calvin was awful. Over the time I realised something -- you can cheat on your husband. I did that. With Lucius, who I loved a lot by than. I guess as time passes, I love him more and more.  
"Eventually, your father turned out to be a complete ass-hole for setting up James Potter, and getting him dead. I shan't forgive him that.   
"Before the Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter, my husband found out about your father and me. He told me a lot of things. Than he left, falling down the stairs, and he died. Lucius was happy; he thought that we can finally be together now. But we couldn't because of things Calvin said to me.   
"As Lord Voldemort was conquered, I met Mathieu Bégayer, and I liked him a lot. He was wonderful. His dream was to travel around the African and Asian countries and learn their magic. I was mesmerised by him. I acted like a total bitch to your father, ditching him for Mathieu Bégayer. I do not like Mathieu as nearly as I love and adore your father.   
"I came back to England last year. Dumbledore himself offered me to be a teacher at Hogwarts. I found it fun. That's how I came here" - she said, glancing onto Draco's gasping face.   
So many things he just found out and he couldn't comprehend. Was she the most beautiful woman ever. And her father and she were in deep love. Suddenly he felt such a despite his father.   
-"Will you let me go now?" - she said, referring to him, holding her tight to the table. Draco's whole body was leaning on hers. She felt uncomfortable.   
-"No" - Draco said. He wanted to kiss her so badly. -"Can I kiss you?"   
-"No" - she answered, feebly. She was sure that there was no way he will kiss her. But he did, leaning all of his body onto her, and gripping his body tightly. Ancilla was petrified for a moment, than she pushed him away from her.   
-"What do you think you are doing?" - she asked, in dire voice. She was still leaning on the table, and Draco was the one who got of her.   
-"I was kissing you" - he said, innocently.   
-"Draco, for God's sake, I can be your mother..."   
-"That doesn't matter. Your beloved Lucius goes off and fucks chicks that he can be father to. He doesn't care" - he snapped at her, grabbing her arm.   
-"What do you want from me?" - she asked him, naïvely. Wasn't she a naïveté?  
-"I like you." - He said to her, desperately. He finally confessed her that.   
-"Draco, you're not Lucius. I don't love you, I love Lucius" - she said, stroking his cheek, motheringly. Draco tried to wrap his arm around her waist, but she reacted to him, saying: -"Go back to your dormitory, and don't tell anyone what I have just told you."   
Draco did so, slamming the door behind him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ma fakut mu ma frumose jula julaj la  
Ma fakut mu ma frumose jula jula julaj la la jula juli la  
Suman kunjim ki sem ka se jula julaj la  
Kufer langa la ferjaste jula jula julaj la la jula juli la  
Nisla pamum la se jula julaj la  
Nisla panum la se jula jula julaj la la jula juli la  
Nislja lanjem bate tura jula julaj la  
Kese cljamne kum majuru jula jula julaj la la jula juli la  
  
'Ma fakut mu ma frumose (My mother gave birth and beauty to me)" 


	9. 'You always hurt the one you love'

Le roi est mort; vive le roi  
La regine est mort; la regine a mort  
Les hommes ont contents  
Les femmes ont contentes  
Parce que le roi est mort  
  
Okay, somewhere in the middle of the story, there is Ron, and Hermione is supposed to call him by his full name. I picked his middle name to be 'Marshall' only because the song I listened at that time was Eminem's. No, I do not like Eminem, he annoys me, even though I used to listen to him. Him music is ignorant and indoctrinating, arbitrating the dullness of the Western life.   
I guess, I should go to next song, because I ca not write listening to this Eminem's shit.   
  
Advocating:  
-the characters that don't belong to me belong to la regine, J. K. Rowling.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Harry didn't need to figure out the charm or anything to know that Draco Malfoy was the one who cursed his broom. He was released out of the hospitals, five days after the 'accident'. He went to his morning classes, looking all sinister and spleen. Before the lunch started, Harry went over to Slytherin table to fetch Draco Malfoy. They needed to talk. Draco found it imprudent to reject Harry's demand. Harry looked really irate.   
Harry took him to outside the Hogwarts, where there was no one. It was nice day, and they did not need their cloaks to keep them warm.   
-"What do you want, Potter?" - Malfoy asked, spitefully. He kept his hand in his pocket, looking acerbically at Harry.   
-"It was you who set the curse on my broom, Malfoy" - Harry asked. Five days in the hospital wing? This was a record (for this year).   
-"Why do you care Potter? Would my confession mean anything to you?" - Draco drawled, looking at the ground.   
-"So it was you? You're so inhuman" - said he.   
-"Oh, and you are? You think you are making the Mudblood happy. No way, she just lives in illusion that I like her and she believes in all lies that I tell her. She thinks I am going to marry her. You are not ravaging only her life, you wrecked my reputation. Ancilla is mad at me now for going out with the Mudblood. She may tell that to my father and than I am dead" - Draco snapped at Harry.   
-"How sweet, you are addressing Professor Deitrich by Ancilla" - Harry muttered in the undertone.   
-"It is not sweet! And she has pretty bad opinion about me right now. She knows it is me who cursed your broom." - Draco said, looking sorrowfully at the ground.   
-"Is that so?" - Harry asked. He wanted to be aggressive to Draco now, but he couldn't. He felt sorry for Draco.   
-"It is. I told her I liked her and I tried to kiss her. She kicked me out of her office" - Draco said feebly to Harry. Harry tried to adjust his face into an understanding expression, but it didn't quite work out.   
-"She can be your mother" - Harry said, gravely.   
-"I don't care." - Draco's eyes were grieve and seeking for discernment, though they were tearless.   
-"Listen Draco, I am really sorry. You don't have to go out with Hermione anymore and pretend to be something that you are not" - Harry proclaimed.   
-"You better be sorry, asshole" - Draco snapped at him going away.   
Harry stood on the clear ground around him for a moment. Draco's words got to him. Hermione wasn't happy. It was an illusion.   
  
Minerva McGonagall was happy that Julius Deitrich is dead. Though she felt sorry for Ancilla's lose of father -- but she, by any means did not tolerate her behaviour to the Hogwarts students. Minerva remained calm when she found out that her parents died, she didn't torture other people.   
During one afternoon, she stayed in the Teachers' Room, discussing the teaching tactics with Snape. They both agreed that the kids of today are just plain ignorant. McGonagall tried to persuade the talk to Ancilla Deitrich.   
-"I feel sorry for Ancilla Deitrich though" - she said.   
-"Of course. It is not easy losing your father you love so much" - Severus sighed.   
-"But I still think that her teaching is sloppy" - she said, in sly husky voice.   
-"I couldn't disagree more. She is an excellent teacher. I believe I told you this already" - spoke he, in polite manner.   
-"Blimey, but she is so delinquent, she treat some students like cattle" - Minerva said worriedly.   
-"No, she does not. It is her own régime, and we shouldn't be snooping. Dumbledore would highly disagree with you, Minerva" - Severus said, looking straight into her eyes.   
-"No, he would not" - Minerva uttered, and it sounded almost like a screech.   
-"Oh, I would" - Dumbledore said, entering the Teachers' room. Minerva abruptly turned around, looking around the chair at Dumbledore.   
-"I am so sorry, I haven't seen you" - she tried to justify herself.   
-"I overheard your conversation as I passed the corridor." - Dumbledore smiled, benignly.   
  
May passed quickly. Draco was averting Hermione all the time. He would not speak to her nor say hi to her when he saw her. She fell into depression. Harry and Ron tried to bring her up. Harry finally realised what he had done. People's feeling were not supposed to be played with. If he didn't coerce Draco into pretending, Hermione would probably just get over him.   
Draco had other problems. Ancilla became so reserved with him, and every time she spoke to him, she behaved like he was an ordinary student. She addressed him as Draco, still and he could call her Ancilla, but every time he attempted to ask her into personal details, she would emotionlessly tell him off.   
He was becoming mad at his father. Lucius sent him one letter and Draco didn't reply on it. He knew it shan't be pleasant when he goes back home.   
Lucius started getting all the presents to Ancilla. He bought her so much jewellery and clothing that she just couldn't have enough time to wear them all.   
-"I bought you this" - Lucius said, after he got out from the bed, and pulled the small box out of his robes.   
-"Not another gift" - Ancilla whined, dropping herself, heavily onto the soft bed of Lucius' bedroom. They were over Lucius' manor.   
Lucius came back to her, giving her the box. His eyes were enthusiastic while she opened a box. Plain golden ring was inside.   
-"What does this mean Lucius?" - she eyed him sharply. He never prophesized she will act so harsh.   
-"You are not that stupid" - said he, looking at her so grimly. She just hurt him so much in a single moment.   
-"My love, I am married already." - With the tip of her middle finger, she stoked the lustrous surface of the gold ring.   
-"What do you think, I am like an idiot so I do not know you're married" - said he. He never felt so humiliated in his life. He thought that she finally got some sense in her brain.   
-"No, I do not think that you are stupid. Lucius you know my answer. Why are you nagging me, again?" - she said, sitting up. In one hand, she held the ring, and with the other one, she held the bed sheet of her bare body.   
-"Do you know how you are making me feel? You are choosing Mathieu over me, again. This was Severus' plan anyway. De facto, he though this would work" - Lucius said, bitterly, putting his arms behind his head.   
-"Lucius, please" - she cried, pressing the little box that was in her hand.   
-"Go to hell, bitch" - he said, quietly, closing his silver eyes. She assumed that he might be crying, but she wasn't for sure. She turned around to him, and gently glided his hand over his chest, like it was ice.   
-"You can go now" - Lucius voiced, sounding so superior. But Ancilla wasn't Victoria. She will not be bossed around by anyone (accept her father).   
-"What am I, Lucius? Your whore so you tell me when to go away? You are satisfied, honey. It's time to pay me for pleasing you." - Her voice was cold and her head was inculcated with thought about Lucius ordering Victoria around.   
-"No" - he said, opening his eyes. His eyes were bit red.   
-"I am not Victoria" - she said. He sighed, getting his arms from around his head, and drawing her close to him. She accepted to lay beside him. They were like that for some time.   
-"What are you thinking?" - Lucius asked her. She was still clutching her hand with his ring, on his chest.   
-"I shall think about your marriage offer" - she told him, getting up. He got up after her, and they got dressed.   
-"Lucius" - she started, frilly - "wouldn't it be too weird for Draco if you just married me? I mean, I am his teacher."   
-"I am sure Draco would be delighted to have you as a mother." - Lucius was quite surprised when she told him this.   
-"Lucius, ahm, I spend much more time with him than you do. He is fifteen years old, I'm sure he is having a lot of problems on his own. You are his father, you must talk to him" - she said, genuinely.   
-"What kinds of problems?" - Lucius asked curiously, buttoning up his black shirt. Ancilla gently helped him adjust his collar. She was fully dressed up already, but she was used to waiting for him.   
-"He should be the one to tell you, not me. Anyway, remember what kind of problems you had when you were his age?" - she said to him.   
-"My only problem was the same one I have today: the dreadful time I have to spend without you" - he said, and kissed her before she could smile.   
  
During the breakfast, Harry received a letter from Sirius. He whispered to Ron that he received it, and they run outside the Great Hall to read it. Hermione was not with them. As soon as Draco started neglecting her, actively, she started spending her entire time in the library. Harry and Ron tried to purge that habit of hers, but due to its impossibility, they gave up. Eventually, Hermione will get over Draco.   
They run to the empty hallway of the Hogwarts castle and read the letter. Sirius sounded pretty anxious and nervous. He was explicable telling Harry how he is in great danger and that he should be on constant alert. After Ron read it, he had an idea: why don't they go and show it to Hermione. She would be cheered up to find out that Sirius wrote them.   
The idea turned out to be a catastrophe.   
-"Harry Potter, have you read the letter at all?" - Hermione gasped, putting her hand over her open mouth.   
-"No, he didn't." - Ron said sarcastically.   
-"Harry, you are in great danger. You should go and show this letter to Dumbledore" - she said.   
-"Hermione, I am sure Dumbledore knows about this, already" - Ron sighed before Harry could speak.   
-"Ron Marshall Weasley, you are so foolish. You all men are foolish mean superficial sex-obsessed bastards. You have no feelings and care for no one. Your centre of the universe is sex and Quidditch. Everything else orbits around that" - Hermione shouted to two of them so loud that Madame Pince was coming over to see what is happening and other student in the library were turning to them.   
Hermione walked away, than.   
-"This was intended for Malfoy not us, wasn't it?" - Ron asked, as Harry nodded his head.   
-"I would ask you to leave, Potter, Weasley" - Mme Pince snapped sassily when she approached them. Silently, Harry and Ron lost out of the library.   
They are not sex-obsessed bastards. Of course it is ok for boys of their age and younger to explore their sexuality. Whatsoever, it is more okay for guys to masturbate than for girls.  
  
Poor little Hermione. Brusque Draco ditched her. He was enjoying his freedom so much, that even Ancilla, who seldom spoke to him in recent time, told him he reminds her on Lucius so much when it comes to women. Draco quite boldly replied her that he would not mind having her instead of all the girls that run after him. They were alone in her office, and she kicked him out, again. This time, she threatened she will tell Lucius about what he had with the Mudblood.   
Hermione did not speak to Harry nor Ron. Alas, they were too busy TRYING to study Not that they actually studied anything because as soon as they started, they would be distracted by something 'much more' important than studying. Exams were on its way, the time was passing.   
One week after the exams were over, whole school was relaxed and happy (or mad, if they got bad marks). Naturally, Harry barely passed Potions. Ron, was of same faith. Harry was surprised that he got the top mark in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Well, he was sharing it with Draco Malfoy, but it was still something.   
Hermione wanted to castrate Professor Deitrich for almost failing her. Professor Deitrich wanted to fail her on basics that she just did not have something magic inside her that she needed to pass the course. It seemed like Dumbledore had little chat with her, but Hermione was still receiving a poor mark.   
Lee Jordan, Fred, and George Weasley passed this year (barely). Lee Jordan got the highest mark from all the classes in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was so into that subject from when Professor Deitrich came, that he new all the spells better than anyone in the school.  
  
On the night of the last day of the exam, Harry went to bed. He had fallen into deep sleep. It seemed that just as he closed his eyes, someone was gently tapping his shoulder to wake him up.  
-"Wake up Harry" - the person was whispering. Harry opened his eyes, and through the dark, he saw the dim complexion of Sirius Black.   
-"Sirius!" - he exclaimed, but Sirius shoved his bony hand over his mouth.   
-"Shut up" - he growled, through his teeth, taking the hand off Harry's mouth. Harry was perplexed.   
-"Listen Harry, get dressed, and come downstairs" - Sirius told him.   
-"But what..."   
-"I don't want to hear 'but'. Pronto!" - Sirius said, going out of the lightless dormitory room.   
Everyone was sleeping as Harry got his clothes on. Apparently not everybody. Ron emerged from his four-poster tent, fully dressed.   
-"What are you doing here?" - Harry hissed.   
-"I couldn't sleep. I overheard you and Sirius, and I thought that I should come, too" - said Ron.   
-"Ron, Sirius seems so nervous. It might be dangerous. I don't know what he is going to do with me" - Harry said, going towards the door.   
-"That's exactly why. Harry James Potter, you are my best friend, and I want to be beside you" - Ron said, not letting Harry get away from him. Harry smiled distantly, as the went down the spiral staircases. 'The best friends...'   
On their surprises, in the common room waited, beside Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. Harry run to Sirius first, and hugged him, than he went to Remus Lupin.   
-"Harry we don't have time for that" - said Sirius briskly, pulling Harry out of Remus' hug.   
-"Are you coming with us, too, Ron" - Remus asked Ron, as they headed outside the common room.   
-"I would never let down my best friend, Harry Potter. Never, not in a million light years!" - Said Ron remarkably. It made Harry feel good on the inside. Remus sent Sirius an enigmatic grin. Remus also found it symphatetic because 'light year' is measure for distance, not time.   
-"Harry, I don't have time to explain, but I have to get you to safe. Lord Voldemort wants you" - Sirius said. They walked through empty hallways of Hogwarts.   
Harry couldn't help notice that Sirius looks a lot better. Indeed, he was gorgeous. He was wearing black leather boots, black jeans, black shirt, and black leather trench coat.   
Remus was wearing shabby brown suit and black cloak over.   
They were on the first floor, walking synchronically. A person called out Sirius' name. They all stopped, instantly, and turned around.   
-"Ancilla Deitrich?" - Sirius questioned.   
-"It is ironic how I see you again at the Hogwarts, Sirius" - she said in soft voice, walking to them. As she approached them, she grabbed Sirius, hugging his heartily. She pressed her lean body onto his that he felt highly uncomfortable. That's exactly how it made Harry, Ron, and Remus feel. She kept him like that for very long time. Eventually, her got his hands around her, too.   
When she let him go, Sirius craved for more. He haven't had a woman in nearly fifteen years already. Ancilla seemed to feel that very well.   
-"I haven't seen you for such a long time. I'm so glad you got out of Azkeban" - she said, holding his hand. Sirius wanted to run. He knew they had to go, but Ancilla stopped him. Ron, Harry, and Remus ware standing beside, vigorously following their colloquia.  
-"It is all thanks to you, Ancilla" - he smiled. Why was he standing there when he must run? It was because of her.   
To him, she appeared the most beautiful creature she is. She did resemble the image of Persephone. A lot of artist imagines Persephone with her look, but she truly had something special in her look. Was it her long, bony face, with accented cheekbones, or her heart shaped lips. Maybe it was her two shiny dark round eyes, or the naturally thin eyebrows that were high above them.   
-"I know. Now listen, Dumbledore told me everything. I am here to help you get away" - she said importantly. Severus was interested in her chest, that was partially exposing breast under the tight top black dress. It was unchaste how short the dress was. She had black robes and cloak over that. As usually, she was wearing high-heeled boats. She could run really well in them.   
-"But aren't you a De-....." - Sirius tried to said, but she put her middle finger over his mouth to show him to shut up. Sirius was fathoming all her flirting gestures.   
-"It doesn't matter" - she hissed. -"Lets go now. I am here only to help you" - she urged them all to go.   
Sirius and Ancilla were leading them out of the Hogwarts, as Harry, Ron, and Remus silently followed them. They didn't comment the way Ancilla just behaved to Sirius. She was teasing with him -- it was all clear to them.   
Au contraire, Sirius didn't seem to care. He had his arm around her waist. He thought that perhaps after they are safe, he could have her. James told him all about her promiscuity. Once, when James confronted her about that, about herself, she said: 'I'm not a slut, James. All those guys think that they have me, but they don't. I am the one that got them, I am the one that hunts her prey aka all the men that sexually appeal me. Therefore, I am the hunter.'   
She was a hunter. As soon as they reached the Enchanted Forest, they were ready to apparate. They drew their wands, but Severus Snape emerged from the dark, and before they could disappeared, he pronounced a spell, and got everyone's wands accept Ancilla's. They looked berserk at her, like she was something absurd. Her idle smirking face gave them away that she framed them. Before they could run, she lazily said few foreign words and they were all tethered.   
-"Voldemort will be happy" - Severus beamed, looking at Ron, Harry, Sirius and Remus, all tethered up in one bundle.   
-"I'm sorry" - Ancilla said to Sirius, clement. She stroked his face, but he spat at her, calling her a bitch. She wiped the saliva with a single wave of her wand.   
-"Master is waiting for you" - she said softly, to all of them.   
-"You are a Death Eater?" - Ron gasped. Harry couldn't say a word. He actually believed her, and she framed them.   
-"Of course she is" - Sirius snapped. Ancilla smiled insidious smile.   
-"Poor McGonagall was right she didn't want me at Hogwarts" - she sighed, ironically.   
-"It is time to bring them to the Master?" - Severus asked, checking his watch.   
-"Not yet; in few minutes, we will delivered them" - she sighed.   
-"I can not believe that you betrayed James and Lily" - spoke Remus. Severus smirked at him. This was the happiest day of his life.   
-"I never betrayed James, and you, Sirius know how much I didn't like Lily" - she said.   
-"I think it's time to go" - whispered Severus.   
He sneered at Harry and Sirius before they dissapparated.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'You always hurt the ones you love' - Oscar Wild  
  
  
So do you like it? Yeas, this chapter is shorter then my chapters usually are. I thought it was make a good cliffhanger if I stopped here.   
Please review, that way I actually know someone is reading my stories.   
  
Admires you: Ætheral Blood 


	10. Vol de mort - The Flight of the Death

'If you don't treat me better  
Maybe I'll just run away  
Baby, I don't know what drives you  
To play your silly games  
  
C'mon baby  
I'm much stronger than you know  
Sometimes I'm not afraid to let it show  
  
When will you wake up  
I want you more than starts and the sun  
But I can take only so much  
Cool on you island, easy  
Cool on your island'  
  
Y Kant Tori Read (Y Kant Tori Read), Cool on your island  
  
  
I am so hyper today. I am so hyper today. I am so hyper today. I am so hyper today. Christmas is coming! (soon).   
  
Two more chapters to go. Please review, even if you don't read, telling me what ever you think. I don't care if I get flamed, I'm pretty emotionless to everything, so this won't matter.   
  
Thank you.   
  
Advocating:  
I am proud to say that some of the characters in this story that I am abusing belong to me. E.g. Ancilla Deitrich, Victoria Berger, Julius Deitrich... I guess that's it... Everyone else belong to hervorragende Joan Kathleen Rowling.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Lord Voldemort smiled slyly. Six figures appeared in front of him. Two of them were dressed in utter black, lean and tall, and the rest were all tethered together. The two gaunt figures approached Lord Voldemort, knelt in front of him, and kissed the hem of his robes.   
-"Sirius Black... Remus Lupin... One goofy looking youngster... and of course, astonished to see you again... Mister Harry Potter" - he hissed in snake voice, drawing near them. Deitrich and Snape vanished into the dusky circle of the Death Eaters, surrounding them.   
Ron was scared the hell out of him. Remus was holding him around his shoulder as he shivered. Few of the Death Eaters found him being terrified terrifically amusing and entertaining.   
-"Deitrich, get them out of those chains" - Lord Voldemort whispered. Ancilla got out of the circle, drawing her wand and muttering few words. The chain brutally dissolved letting the quartette fall down on the ground.   
-"We meet again, Harry Potter" - Lord Voldemort approached them. Harry was now supraliminal where they were. It was a spacious chambers, barely illuminated by ambiguous light that came out of nowhere.   
-"Yes" - Harry replied. His voice was reserved. He stood straight up, face to face with Lord Voldemort. Voldemort wandered how fast those boys grow -- Harry was his height.   
-"And such a pathetic company you have with you; an ex convict, a werewolf, and a goofy looking youngster. They can really help you fight a magister like I" - said he, looking at the quartette like a lower kin. 'Magister mundi sum' - I am the master of the world; that was Lord Voldemort's motto.   
-"Do not insult my friends!" - Harry snapped. Well, he paid for it. It caused Lord Voldemort to grin nastily, inviting Lucius Malfoy to step foreword, beside him. Lord Voldemort raised his eyebrows, signalling him to something. Harry couldn't see Lucius' stormy face under the non-transparent mask, but he could swear that Lucius Malfoy was smirking noxiously. Sadistically, he drew his black wand, and said in cruel voice: -"Crucio".   
Harry, once again, was bathing in pain. He was in deep delirium. Sirius was shooting a loathsome stare at both Lucius and Lord Voldemort. Lucius would not stop torturing Harry. To him, it was such a good feeling when he was doing it to someone else.   
-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - shouted Ron. He will not let anyone torture Harry. Sirius and Remus tried to stop him, as he run towards Lucius Malfoy, knocking him down in a second. Lucius found himself on the floor, with Ron over him, banging him with his fists. He still held his wand with great strength. Ron was so captivated into his spleen, not noticing that Harry was rotting in the great pain of this Forbidden Curse. Sirius run after Ron to get him off Lucius, but as soon as he stopped to get Ron off, Remus came banging after him, from the behind. He banged onto Sirius, which caused them all to fall onto Lucius. They were compressing his lungs. He was barely breathing. In a second, he dragged some breath, and hissed a spell. Sirius, Remus, and Ron found themselves on the other side of the room next moment. Sirius had nasty feeling that he was bleeding, which was proven after he got up.   
This all happened so fast, getting no time for anyone else to react. Lord Voldemort was slightly displeased with Malfoy. He watched him closely getting up from the floor, and dusting off the dirt from his cloak. Lucius got the spell off Harry than, and before Harry has been able to heal of all that pain, Lord Voldemort tethered then all again.   
-"Go back to your spot, Lucius" - he said in stern voice. Lucius walked over to a spot beside Ancilla. She gave him a faint smile as he stood beside her. His backs were aching because of the fall.   
-"Anulam" - Lord Voldemort sizzled with his voice. A great ring bared Ron, Harry, Sirius, and Remus together. Suddenly, his faithful pet, Nagini slithered to him. Nagini was the only living creature Voldemort felt anything for.   
-"Harry Potter!" - Lord Voldemort's words echoed in Harry's head. -"I guess you're mourning the loss of the Protivsmrti Pendant."   
Harry gasped at the sight of it. He was still in slight delirium from all the pain. Voldemort held it high for everyone to see.   
-"Lock them!" - he shouted, as several Death Eaters grabbed the ring, and pulled them out of the room. They were dragged out of the chamber, through the dirty hallways. Via the narrow hallway, they were pushed into a room, and realised from the ring. The three Death Eaters that got them in there, took off their hoods and masks. It was Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, and Christian Avery.   
-"Just look at them - they look so gay" - Walden sneered.   
-"Stupid lad" - Lucius snapped, staring at Ron. He snarled a curse, and something invisible hit Ron over the head, making his unconsciousness.   
-"You shall pay for all your deeds of evil and power-hunger, Lucius Malfoy" - Sirius snapped. Lucius Malfoy walked face to face with him, smirking.   
-"Once, long time ago, we used to be friends, Sirius" - he sneered.   
-"Those days we all mourn for. You're worthless, Lucius Malfoy" - snapped Remus at him. He was sitting down on the floor, beside Harry Potter. They were trying to nurse Ron who was in delirium.   
-"At least, I have life. I have money, power, position..." - Lucius sneered.   
-"Is that everything you care for?" - A frail voice said. Everyone felt sudden chill in their spine. It was Ancilla who arrived with four Dementors.   
-"No, I care for you" - he said, turning around, and kissing her. -"Je t'aime" - he whispered only to himself.   
-"As you can see" - Ancilla started talking in eminently formal voice to Sirius, Remus, and Harry -"the room is bared, there is no way out. Windows are secured against your escape. The door are worthless. The Dementors are outside, waiting for you. If you move too close to the door, their 'mesmerising charm' will repel you. However, if that does not work on your foolishness, and they and exit the door, they will suck your brain out. I mean, they will suck your soul out."   
They barely heard what she had said. The doom came to them.   
-"Na svoje pozicije. Ispred vrata! Ko god od ove cetvorice da izadje, isisajte mu dusu" - she ordered the Dementors. As soon the Dementors were out of the room, everyone could clearly see her. Harry was gasping onto her amazing talent. So that was how she communicated with them. Such a sharp, queer language That was also when they all realised that she had her cloak and robes off, wearing only her arousing short black dress.   
-"I trusted you, Ancilla" - Sirius snapped at her.   
-"Promises are made to be broken" - she said, sweetly, exiting the room along Lucius, Walden, and Christian.   
When they were out, she let Christian and Walden walk away, chit-chatting. Ancilla held Lucius to stop. He misunderstood her intentions, and started acting all seducing, kissing her, and fondling her butt under the really short skirt. She gently moved him away, motioning him to follow her. They went down the stairs, and instead of taking him to a living room, where the Death Eaters were socialising, drinking and smoking, she dragged him through the kitchen, outside. They were on the little step.   
-"Lucius, what would you say if I told you that I am going to marry you?" - she said, sweetly, squeezing his hands.   
-"I would be the happiest man alive, ma chèr" - he said, leaning on the wall, and tugging her lean body towards his. He inclined his head on the side, kissing her neck. -"You must wear this dress and stuff like that much more often. You have a great body" - he murmured.   
-"Lucius, I wanted to make other point" - she complained. It wasn't the way she felt because feeling his hot breath over he neck was something she enjoyed a lot, but she was serious.   
-"What is it?" - he asked, clemently. Wasn't her body perfect?   
-"I will marry you Lucius, if..." - she stopped suddenly, closing her eyes, and burying her head into his neck. She was drowning in his sexy cologne, making her all hot and bothered, but she had to tell him what she had on her mind.   
-"If what?" - he asked carefully, stroking her hair over her back.   
-"...if you help me get Harry out of this shit alive; I swear, I will be yours forever. I am your slave, my love" - she whined. It hit Lucius like she let electricity go through him.   
-"It is impossible, Ancilla" - she got all troubled.   
-"No, I figured it all..."   
-"I said, it is impossible" - he snapped at her. Abruptly, she pushed his hands away from her, and headed inside the Riddle house.   
-"I swear Lucius, if you don't come with me, I will never ever speak to you ever again. And you know very well I always keep my promises. If you still love me, you shall come and help me" - she snarled at him.   
Lucius started around him. She gave him a minute to think about it. His thoughts went on and on as he scanned the sky. Huge constellation of Canis Major caught his eyes.   
-"So are you coming with me?" - she asked him after a minute.   
-"I know you, Ancilla. You are just same as Julius, you keep your promises" - he said, jadedly.   
-"Are you coming?" - she raised her eyebrows, ready to go.   
-"You think I want to lose you?" - he asked her, drawing her to himself again.   
She smiled to him, as he started kissing her again.   
-"We don't have time for this now. We have only forty-five minutes" - she said, beckoning him to follow her.   
They passed the living room. It looked like some of the Death Eaters, like Walden Macnair, perhaps, were mortus drunk. Dark hallways led them to a huge antechamber. It was guarded by the Dementors. Ancilla spoke to Dementors in soft voice. They listened to her every word. Lord Voldemort could not control them, she could. She was previously here to secure the pendant.   
Peter was inside the room, cowering from all Dementors. She put him to sleep; he didn't even notice her.   
-"Come, Lucius" - she beamed, going over to the pendant, and giving it to him. She had nowhere to keep it. She also took Harry's wand that was there.   
She held his hand, urging him to go with her. He was standing, looking at her sorrowful face.   
-"Ancilla, if Lord Voldemort finds out, we are both going to be dead. Why do you care for James Potter's son so much?" - he asked her.   
-"Because you were idiot enough to kill James Potter" - she retorted him. He was still standing motionless.   
-"Lucius, please, I swear, I love you. I will beg you to come with me and help me. I don't want to lose you..." - she started crying.   
-"You shall get on your knees, shan't you?" - he asked her, becoming playful, suddenly.   
-"Of course" - she said, bending down.   
-"I don't mean now. I mean, to get on your knees at some other times, get it" - he asked, puling her to stand straight.   
She didn't answer him, kissing him, than pulling him behind her. Next, she took him to the room where Potter was. Dementors were going to save her little secret. Dementors obey her.  
  
Harry was lying on the cold floor, looking at the ceiling. Room was partially lit. Sirius kept pacing back and forth, neurotically. Remus was on the floor, nursing Ron's head that was aching. Ron woke up few minutes ago. They all jumped when the door opened.   
-"Oh, it is the bitch" - Sirius snapped, as Ancilla and Lucius entered the door.   
-"Shut up" - she whined.   
-"Why are you here? To provoke me? Or you enjoy this little sadistic scene?" - he asked her. He was getting ready to be brutal with her. Lucius would never let anyone harm her. He took out his wand, sending Sirius back on the floor and sitting him beside Harry, Ron, and Remus.   
-"Do not insult her" - he hissed.   
-"Lucius, you are forgetting why we are here" - she sighed, taking the Protivsmrti pendant and Harry's wand from Lucius. She alertly approached Harry, who looked like he wanted to kill her.   
-"This is yours" - she gave it to Harry.   
-"I don't want anything from you" - he said indifferently to her.   
-"How can he know that it's not cursed?" - Ron asked, getting up.   
-"Shut up you tall-boy!" - Lucius snapped at him. He was ready to do the Cruciatus again, but this time on Ron.   
-"Lucius put your wand back" - she sighed. He abided her.  
-"Now Harry, I warned your father that Lord Voldemort wants him. I am here to help you" - she said, in mothering voice, pushing the pendant and the wand into his hands. He swiftly sat up.   
-"Why would you warn him?" - he demanded to know.   
-"It is a long story, I can not tell you right now" - she said softly.   
-"No, I want it right now: the whole truth. Why was Voldemort after my father" - he said firm voice. Lucius looked at him sarcastically.   
-"You can't take the truth, Potter" - he sneered.   
-"So you know! All of you know about my father, and no one wants to tell me!" - he shouted.   
-"Calm down" - Sirius sighed. -"I guess SHE would be the right person to tell you the truth."   
-"But it's..." - she whined.   
-"Too embarrassing for you want to say it?" - Lupin raised his eyebrows.   
-"Yes" - she answered, standing up, too.   
-"Don't you stare like a sheep, Lucius. You had a part in it, too" - Sirius snapped on him.   
-"It was Severus' plan, too if you remember" - Lucius approached him, arrogantly, firmly holding his wand. Whenever he felt unsure, he would grab his wand.   
-"Shut up, both of you!" - Ancilla snapped. -"If there is anyone to blamed, than go ahead and blame me for James' death."   
-"What?" - Harry gasped.   
-"All in favour of blaming Ancilla?" - Sirius asked, raising his arm. Remus and Lucius raised their hands, too, saying 'Aye'.   
-"Lucius!" - Ancilla lamented.   
-"You should have been more careful, ma chèr" - he smirked.   
-"Okay, I can't believe this."   
-"Just tell me the truth" - Harry snarled at her.   
-"I don't think I am the right person to tell you the truth" - sighed she, walking over to Lucius. Harry accepted the pendant and the wand but he was doubtful about it.   
-"Embarrassed..." - Sirius grinned.   
-"Okay, okay... The story starts like this... Your father and I worked together, Harry. I was the Governor of the Azkeban for few years. James was my Assistant. I liked him a lot, he was really funny and I told him all my deeds and suffering. He knew how much I loved Lucius for very long time..."   
-"He did?" - Lucius snarled. -"Is that why he asked you to come to the Graduation with him?"   
-"My father went to graduation with you?" - Harry asked.   
-"Yes, Lucius, he overheard us one night. Now, will you let me continue?  
"He was always so sweet anytime I would complain about my husband Calvin. Calvin is dead now, though. (-"Damn right" - Lucius muttered)  
"Eventually, he found out that I am a Death Eater. He confronted me, he wanted to tell Minister of Magic about me. I assured him not to. And than... it just happened...  
-"What happened?" - Ron inquired. He was confused. By her face expression, Harry had the idea what she was referring to.   
-"He wasn't married to my mother, yet?" - Harry asked, flabbergasted. Her face was opaque, so he looked around the room. Lucius' mischievous expression told him everything.   
-"How could he? He had a wife" - Harry snapped.   
-"Yeah, like that matters" - Lucius cracked down from laughing.   
-"I see that you don't care for that" - Harry growled at Lucius.   
-"Harry, calm down, you have to hear the rest of the story..." - Sirius stood up, putting each of his hands on Harry's shoulders.   
-"As time went by James and I were close... I started feeling something for him. Of course, it wasn't as nearly as much as I loved Lucius, but when Lucius found out about us, he swore to me that he will kill him. I begged him to not. James meant a lot to me. Well, that why Lucius was so keep to kill him.   
"Severus and Lucius plotted a plan. It wasn't a masterplan, it was a crappy predictable cabal, but it worked. He set Lord Voldemort to invite your father to join his circles. Naturally, your father rejected."  
-"Snape hated James Potter so much? Why?" - Ron asked. It was clear that he had nothing to do with this, but some strange nosiness got into him.   
-"He loved that Mudblood, Lily Evans" - Lucius Malfoy told him.   
-"Don't call my mother that way" - Harry snarled at Lucius.   
-"HOWEVER, due to rejection of your father, Lord Voldemort had to punish James. James knew that Lord Voldemort is set to kill him. With Sirius' help, he sought help at Dumbledore's. Dumbledore set the Protégetarius Charm to on them. That's the Secret Keeper charm.   
"It worked really well until that rodent Peter didn't screw it up... So it's Peter to blame, not me" - she concluded.   
-"My father and you...." - Harry sighed deeply -"And what do you say, can I trust you, eh?"   
-"Sirius, I helped you get out of the jail?" - she lamented to Sirius.   
-"The truth, you did. But who got us into this shit, tonight?" - he asked, walking over to her.   
-"Sirius, I had to... Otherwise, I would die..." - she softly spoke to him, smoothing the edges of his trench coat with her palms. She was trying to seduce him, again.   
-"There is something I need to tell you" - he said to her, quietly. Everyone was trying to hear what he said. Lucius was rubbing the wand in his hands.   
-"I don't blame James at all, for having you" - he sighed. She smiled, mysteriously.   
-"Ok, that was it" - Lucius sadistically proclaimed, getting ready to punish Sirius with 'Cruciatus Charm'. He forgot that in the meantime Harry accepted his wand, and he was faster, and disarmed him.   
-"What the fuck?" - Lucius snapped.   
-"It's time to go" - Ancilla cracked the awkward moment. -"Keep the talisman on, all them time. Lucius, lets go" - she said, pulling him out of the room, as Harry returned him his wand.   
-"You shall pay me, Potter" - he said, going out of the room, after slamming the door. He followed Ancilla down the hall and down the stairs to the living room.   
Around thirty Death Eaters were there, fraternising and babbling to each other. Some, like Macnair as an example, were so drunk that they could not get of the floor from how trashed they were. Lord Voldemort will be so spleen on him. Ancilla dragged Lucius into a circle of about seven Death Eaters. Those were the richest, cruellest, the most sadist, and obscurest ones. She was happy that Victoria was in that circle.   
-"And where have the two of you been by now? Nice dress by the way, Ancilla... revealing..." - Christian Avery said, as they came.   
Ancilla smiled, taking a hold around Lucius' waist, and announcing: -"Everyone!, Lucius and I are getting married."   
Lucius suddenly smiled, forgetting his ire on Sirius telling what he had told to Ancilla, and hugging her tightly.   
-"That's so wonderful" - Christian said, hugging Ancilla. Everyone accept Victoria congratulated them. She was gone, mysteriously.   
After they got out of all those people, trying to felicitate them, Lucius called Ancilla out of the room.   
-"You know how long I waited for this moment" - he beamed, kissing her. He finished his task, and she will finally belong to him in the process of the holy matrimony.   
-"Did you bring the ring with you?" - she asked, moving her mouth away from his grip.   
-"I have it with my, always" - he said, getting it out of his pocket. A lustrous anulum was on her finger now, beside all the other ones Lucius bought her. Than he kissed her hands, sucking onto her fingers.   
-"Your love disgusts me" - Lord Voldemort venomously spat, emerging from the dark in the hall. Ancilla and Lucius quickly turned to face him, with his little pig, Peter, covering at the hem of Voldemort's robes. He looked like he was through severe wounds.   
-"Master" - Lucius uttered, letting go of Ancilla.   
-"I see that she is gorgeous in that dress, but women are not to be loved. They are just a pleasure toy" - he said maliciously, circling around her.   
-"I would utterly agree with you, my Master; if there wasn't her" - he said, looking at her.   
-"I must agree that women are either sluts or nuns. She is neither. She is the one that conquers and the one that play" - he said, leaving them.   
  
Five minutes after, all the Death Eaters were back in the huge room, with Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Harry in the middle of the circle, tethered. Only absent Death Eater was Walden Macnair, who was so drunk that he through that he was hanging down from the ceiling and looking at the floor.   
-"Tonight is a glorious night! If there is a God, he is following this scene on the FOX network, along his saints" - Lord Voldemort exclaimed suddenly. 'What the hell is FOX?' Harry was thinking. (For all of you who never heard for FOX, that is a TV channel very popular in North America.)   
-"Tonight is a night when Harry Potter is going to die" - he was shooting malevolence straight into Harry Potter's eyes. The cold pendant on his chest gave him some sophistication. Lord Voldemort did not know that he had a wand.   
As they were un-tethered, Voldemort headed towards Harry Potter, smiling slyly.   
-"Master Potter; this time there is no way out for you. Instead of having a Duel, I shall perform Avada Kedavra on you.   
"As we all know, famous Harry Potter is wandless. He is defeatable." - As he said the last word, he turned around and drew his wand. Slowly, he paced away.   
In a short second, Harry sent Sirius a sign. After Lord Voldemort performs the Avada Kedavra curse, he will throw his wand at Sirius, and Sirius will apparate them all out of the house. Than they will run through woods until a certain point, from where they will call Dumbledore to escort them to the Hogwarts.   
To apparate out of the house was the furthest they could. Everything else would be far too risky. Because they had only one wand, and Sirius could apparate himself really well, but three person along himself at the same time would be intolerable.   
-"Avada Kedavra" - Lord Voldemort smiled, pointing his wand at Harry Potter. His next reaction was an utter resentment. Harry smiled, before throwing the wand to Sirius. Sirius gathered all four of them, and in no time, they were out of the Riddle house. They run towards the woods.   
-"GO AFTER THEM YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS!!! THEY CAN'T BE FAR AWAY; THEY ARE PROBABLY HEADING TOWARDS THE WOODS" - Lord Voldemort shouted, spiting venom only (well, some saliva, too). Sea of Death Eaters confronted Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus at their way to the woods. Some were emerging and purging from nowhere, and the other ones simply run after them. Sirius' other plan was to run to down to the village. They dodged the Death Eaters, entering the main square. It was lifeless. It was exactly three in the morning and the whole town was asleep. No one in the streets. An unfortunate Death Eater apparated to them. He apparated with its back turned to the quartette. Sirius, as he saw the chance, hit the Death Eater in the back so hard that the Death Eaters fell down on the ground. He bend down to take his wand, and as he grabbed Harry and apparated him, after he passed Remus the wand of Harry, and Remus apparated with Ron, too, other Death Eaters started emerging at the square. They apparated at the edges of the Hogwarts, running onto the grounds and into the castle.  
They were safe, finally.   
  
-"Did you know that during the Middle Ages, if a courier brings his master bad news, the master kills the bastard?" - Lord Voldemort asked the Death Eaters. His muscle structure was shaking from all the anger he felt inside him. He instantly knew that someone must have stolen the pendant and gave it to Harry Potter. That person also gave Harry his wand. Of course, that person would have to be able to pass the ominous Dementors.   
-"Deitrich, why are we looking so indifferent?" - he approached her. He could see through her mask.   
-"I do not know, Sir" - she answered carefully. She didn't like the sound of Voldemort's voice.   
-"Take off your mask and the hood" - he ordered. As soon as she had the mask off, he slapped her so hand that she was glued to the flood, her nose bleeding. Lucius knew that Voldemort knew it must be her. Wasn't it obvious that she was the only one able to control the Dementors.   
-"Don't get up, Deitrich, there is no need for that. You are going to die now for what you have done" - he said, taking out his wand.   
-"DON'T" - Lucius Malfoy yelled, standing in front of Voldemort. -"I was the one who did it!"   
-"So sweet; standing up for you love" - Lord Voldemort hissed, standing face to face with Lucius. Lucius could feel Voldemort's icy breath all over his face.   
-"Lucius, no..." - she whined, trying to get up.   
-"Get down on the floor, you bitch!" - Lord Voldemort went around Lucius to Ancilla, and kicked her back on the floor.   
-"Stop punishing her, it was I who did it" - he tried to reassure Lord Voldemort.   
-"And you are willing to die to her? She means so much to you that you would foolishly cease your existence" - he asked, his arms shaking.   
-"Yes" - he answered firmly. His fists were sweating so hard. Ancilla was still down on the floor. Voldemort was pressing her by his combat boot to the bottom surface of the room.   
-"No, you shan't die for something I did" - she lamented. Every Death Eater in the room was closely following the situation. They honestly didn't know what had she done so dreadful, but they didn't care.   
Victoria Berger was at same time celebrating due to Voldemort's vexation towards Ancilla, mourning, because her beloved Lucius for being such a fool for wanting to have his life taken instead of Ancilla's. In Victoria's opinion, Ancilla was far worthless for sacrifice like that.   
-"I shall" - Lucius snapped down to her.   
-"So I should kill you both?" - Lord Voldemort asked sardonically.   
-"No, I couldn't bear if she died" - Lucius said.   
-"Shut up, how many times have you told me that you wish I am dead so you don't have to be jealous on anyone" - she lamented. Lord Voldemort finally stopped compressing her on the floor.   
-"I acted too impulsive, okay. You know that I love you and I would die for you rather than see you dying. I will not let anyone kill you, if I can help it. I'm ready to risk my own life to save you" - he snarled down at her. She started crying.   
-"Lucius, no" - she got up, grabbing hold onto Lucius' arm. -"I am the one who will never let you die."   
She sobbed onto his shoulder. She felt so scared. No one will kill Lucius. She will risk her own life for him.   
-"Look at both of you. So pathetic!" - he said. He was disgusted by their love. Somehow, he felt their love, and it repelled him so much.   
-"Just kill me" - Lucius frowned to Lord Voldemort.   
-"No" - Ancilla cried, totally hanging onto Lucius.   
-"Just get out of my sight, both of you. I am fed up with your shit. I will think of your punishment later" - he said in hoarse voice.   
Ancilla was holding onto Lucius, not intending to let him go. She haven't heard Lord Voldemort's words from her delirium. As Lucius dissapparated with her, she thought she is dying. But they reappeared in front of Lucius' manor.   
-"Ancilla... Ancilla" - he was trying to shake her out. She was clutching pieces of his clothing tight to her, and breathing hotly into him. He felt her breath over the garments.   
-"Are we in hell?" - she asked in feebly, looking at to him. Her complete make up was spoiled. It was all reflecting on the fabrics of Lucius' outfit.   
-"This life is hell, ma chèr" - he said to her. She straighten her spine, moving her hair backwards. Lucius took out a handkerchief, and wiped some of the make up of her face. Than he gently stroked her face. She took the whole liberty of kissing him. Lucius was surprised but delighted how lustily she reacted, pushing herself so hard onto him, that he was leaning on the door now, while her hands travelled everywhere.   
-"Oh no, Lucius" - she stopped.   
-"Why did you stop?" - he asked. He was just about to invite her inside the house for a *ahem* sleep-over (like they would get any sleep... ).   
-"We have to go and talk to Dumbledore" - she whined, getting her wand out.   
-"Why?" - Lucius moaned.   
-"Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Ron were talking to him right now, I am sure. I want to know what they are going to say about me" - she said, urging him to apparate.   
  
Inside Dumbledore's office, Harry and Ron were being hugged by Mr and Mrs Weasley, while Sirius and Remus were drinking black coffee. Dumbledore was waiting for everyone to calm down. Ron told them the story, already.   
Last year, Mr and Mrs Weasley were assured that Sirius Black was on the good side by Ron and Harry.   
-"I know it is wonderful to chit-chat now, but there are questions that are supposed to be answered..." - Dumbledore started, but the door of his office opened abruptly, and Ancilla Deitrich entered the room. Everyone turned around to follow her firm steps towards the Headmaster's desk. She seemed like she had a little cut on her forehead.   
-"Aren't you ashamed to come over after what you have done? You, you, Death Eater? And you are wearing that sluttish dress" - Molly Weasley stood up as Ancilla reached them.   
Ancilla inhaled the air, heavily, getting the blood of her forehead, and reparteeing: -"Molly: shut up. My dress is not sluttish but you people are just too narrow-minded. And at least I can wear it; I would like to see you in this."   
-"Ladies, please" - Dumbledore sighed.   
-"I think it would be more than prudent to take my son and Harry Potter to the hospital wing" - Molly said, getting up and dragging Ron and Harry behind her.   
-"Molly please, we need Harry" - Dumbledore said in pleasant voice. Molly had to drop Harry, but as she was exiting the room, she caught Arthur checking out Ancilla's body with edge of his eyes. She snapped: -"Arthur, come and help me with our son."   
-"I am sorry, but I have to be here" - he replied. Before Molly could close the door entirely, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape appeared in front of her. Lucius rudely kicked her out of his way, Severus following him.   
They slammed the door behind, and Lucius gave dirty looks to Harry, Sirius, and Remus. Severus walked after him in cowering steps. Dumbledore was spleen in his eyes on Severus. Guilt was pouring out of him because he betrayed Dumbledore.   
-"Ancilla, I do think that your dress is not appropriate" - Dumbledore said in low voice. She bitterly buttoned up ever button on the robes.   
-"Is this okay?" - she snapped.   
No, you look much sexier in the dress by itself.   
-"Naturally. Lucius, how interesting to see you again at Hogwarts. Don't you remember what I have said to you, circa twenty years ago when I found out that you are a Death Eater?" - Dumbledore asked in chill voice.   
-"I remember it like it was yesterday. You mentioned something that you don't want to ever again see me... or something like that... but you have seen me many other times in your life after the - err - event. Why is today so special?" - Lucius sneered. He was standing right beside Ancilla.   
-"I heard Mr Ron Weasley's story about what have happened. According to him, you are very good when it comes to performing 'Cruciatus Curse'" - said Dumbledore. Harry detested when Dumbledore was apathetic and reserved like he was at this very moment.   
-"The tall-boy is obviously lying. I would never do anything like that" - Lucius said.   
-"You're lying, Lucius!" - Sirius snarled standing up.   
-"Oh, so now you are calling me a liar, aren't you" - getting ready to fight.   
-"That is what you are." - Sirius would hit Lucius, if Ancilla didn't stand in front of him, and grabbed Sirius' hand that he was ready to use.   
-"No fighting" - she said, placing his hand down.   
-"Oh Lucius, isn't that so sweet. You two are in love" - Sirius said scornfully.   
-"We are getting married" - Ancilla said, sensually leaning back onto Lucius, he locked her arms around her.   
-"Draco will like that" - Harry muttered for himself.   
-"I feel sorry for both of you" - Arthur said honestly.  
-"I feel sorry for you because of what you have married" - Lucius smirked at him.   
-"That's enough" - Dumbledore said, getting up. -"I don't want to hear anything else about your personal affaires d'amour or personal opinions."   
Lucius let go of Ancilla due to Dumbledore's censorious stare.   
-"Severus Snape, how long did you know the iconoclastic plan?" - Albus asked him strictly.   
-"All the way along. I am the author of it." - Severus said in low voice. He was avoiding Dumbledore's eyes.   
-"Tell us everything" - Dumbledore spoke. Severus was quiet.   
-"Allow me" - Ancilla said.   
-"Yes, Deitrich" - everyone turned to her.   
-"This was a long planned conspiracy, machination. Lord Voldemort found it perfect that Severus Snape was at Hogwarts. Cabal was that we inform the Order of Phoenix the exact date when the Death Eaters are supposed to strike on Harry. Of course that was a fairy tale. The Order of Phoenix had the date when they will go and rescue Harry Potter, and that date was today. So, to me it was easy - I helped Sirius out of Azkeban and I told James that he is in great danger. They had to believe me that I was on their side, which I really was. So I led them out of the Hogwarts ground, where Snape waited and we took away their wands and tethered them. We apparated them to the Riddle house. I believe that you know the rest of the story" - she talked.   
-"And you sound so proud, don't you?" - Remus muttered to her as she finished.   
-"Pardon me?" - she asked, taking hold of Lucius' hand.   
-"You are so proud on yourself for the plan, aren't you?" - Remus repeated.   
-"Should I remind you that if there wasn't me you would be dead now" - she snapped there.   
-"She has right there" - Harry muttered quietly.   
-"I think I heard enough. You can all go now, accept you Severus. And you Lucius and Ancilla. Arthur, you can stay" - Dumbledore said.  
Remus took Harry to the hospital wing while Sirius went somewhere else. Mme Pomfrey was delighted to see Professor Lupin again.   
-"You disappointed me, Severus" - Dumbledore sighed deeply, standing up from him chair.   
-"I am sorry" - Severus sighed.   
-"Saying sorry doesn't help" - he said. -"Go away now. You are not ready to talk to me. When you are ready, you will come."   
Severus practically run out of the room, leaving Ancilla, Lucius, and Arthur alone with Dumbledore.   
-"Stay here, I will be back in several minutes" - Dumbledore said, leaving them. Au contraire, he didn't rush out of the room like Severus. He dragged his feet over the floor. As soon as he was gone, Lucius snatched Ancilla around her thin waist, unbuttoning her robes.   
-"I hate Dumbledore" - he loathly uttered, kissing Ancilla.   
-"I don't. He can be annoying from time to time, but he is a great man" - she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Arthur Weasley made gogging sound.   
-"Are we making you feel uncomfortable?" - Lucius sneered, still holding Ancilla.   
-"You two are just manner-less. And you Lucius, I swear I am going to get you back for doing Cruciatus Curse on my son!" - He snapped.   
-"What are you going to do? Tell the Minister?" - Lucius let go of Ancilla, pacing slowly towards Arthur.   
-"Exactly" - Arthur resolved.   
-"They will never believe you" - Ancilla smirked, walking after Lucius, and sitting down on a chair.   
-"What are you going to do?" - Arthur asked quite cynically.   
-"He will have my word on it. You are starting to forget who my father was, Arthur. Lucius' and my word against yours" - she laughed, ridiculing him.   
-"Dumbledore is on my side" - Arthur snapped.   
-"You know in how good relations Dumbledore and Fudge are at this point of time. Anyway, Fudge has to be on my side. My father was the one who got him that position" - she said, smiling clemently.   
-"You stayed the same bitch I knew you always was" - Arthur snarled, leaning back into his chair.   
-"Au contraire mon chère, I am even bigger bitch than I ever was" - she said. Lucius was sitting beside her, stroking her knees with one hand, and holding her hand by the other hand.   
Dumbledore came back in.   
-"Ancilla, I have a proposal for you: would you like to stay at Hogwarts to teach?" - he asked her, giving her a sheet.   
-"I am already teaching?" - she asked.   
-"No, you are not. As soon as I heard what you have done, I fired you. If you want to, you can come back next year and teach your foreign magik" - he said, giving her a pen to sign contract.   
-"I would want to go back to Azkeban, though. I loved that job" - she was thinking. Lucius was gently stroking her knees and her thighs, looking at her.   
-"This would be just part-time job. You would be teaching only grade five, six, and seven, once a week" - he said to her.   
Ancilla sighed deeply, and looked at Lucius. He told her that it's her decision.   
-"I accept." - She said and sighed the document -- Ancilla Dorontje Deitrich-Malfoy. Lucius smiled when he saw that, and she smiled back. They kissed than.   
-"Well, I might as well go and see how is young Harry Potter. Arthur, I reckon you would want to see your son, too" - Dumbledore said, exiting the office along Arthur.   
When they were gone, Ancilla uncrossed her legs, letting Lucius' hand sensitively slide in between, as she kissed him.   
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Verse #I:  
She holds very still To be fingered is all she will Swelling in the dry grass Her misty eyes will soon be filled   
Verse #II:  
She bits every tongue very hard To be licked is what she likes Even though it leaves a bitter taste She is seldom only embarrassed Verse #III:  
The tongue slides out of her mouth And hits her to ecstasy stiff and long, right up She bleeds badly from her nose Chorus  
She's captured and can't brake lose She can't see light of the day Lusty shiverings while she begs For men's tongues to fill her needs Kiss me on my wet lips Kiss me despite the bitter taste Kiss me   
  
Rammstein (Sehnsucht), Küss mich (Fellfrocht) [Kiss me (Furry frog)] 


	11. We Would Be Kicking Asses, You Know

'Let me say it, let me say it  
Let the Orinoco flow  
Let me reach, let me beach  
On the shores of Tripoli  
  
Let me say it, let me say it  
Let me brush upon your shore  
Let me reach, let me beach  
For the lonely Alosi'  
  
Enya, Orinoco Flow  
  
Well, welcome to the very last part of my chronic work. Chronic... Hydro... Anyway, if you have read up to here, well congratulate you, you must be mad for comprehending all this. Just joking. Please review, I really like getting review. It hurts me more when I don't get a review than when people flame me. I'm indifferent to the flame, so feel free to spill me your soul. I write a lot of shit in review to other people, so I shouldn't be mad if someone would do that to me.   
  
Admires you: Ætheral Blood   
  
  
Advocating:   
The characters you will read in the story bellow belong to J. K. Rowling, accept if they don't belong to moi. In that case don't steal them (like anyone would want to steal them...) because I will sue.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ancilla have accepted her new position. After a tempestuous night with Lucius, she went over to her office, where she packed some of her stuff. Those were the essentials, like some amulets, ornaments, and books, she went no where without.   
She was also getting her desk in order.   
A knock was heard through the room.   
-"Come in" - she said in cheerful voice. She just opened the double window, letting the hot summer air in. Her hands were getting cold from all the icy air.   
-"Professor Deitrich, uhm, I would like to speak with you" - Harry Potter said, closing the door. He looked bad. He spend whole night in the hospital.   
-"Indubitably" - she sad, motioning Harry to sit down. He did so.   
-"Professor..." - he started and lost his clue.   
-"Please Harry, after yesterday's event, you can just address me by Ancilla" - she said, pacing back and forth behind Harry back.   
-"Ancilla... uhm, yesterday, you mentioned there was something between you and my father. But why? I mean, did he not love my mother?" - Harry said, getting red. It took him great courage to ask this question.   
-"Harry, you are bringing me in the uttermost awkward position I have ever been by asking me to answer you a question like this. Whatsoever, I shall answer it because you have all right in the world to know the answer" - she said gracefully, kneeling in front of Harry.   
-"Harry, your father, James, he adored your mother more than anything. He was a wonderful man, not hard to like"   
-"You mentioned something about Professor Snape fancying my mother?" - Harry asked sceptically.   
-"Severus loved her. He still loves her, even though she is dead for sixteen years already. Just don't ever tell this; he is really picky about her. She doesn't even speak to me about Lillian." - She said, getting up.   
-"Can you tell me more about my parents? Please, I would like to hear anything about them." - Harry said.   
-"Well, your father's birthday is on July 17. He is a Cancer and your mother is an Aries. James father adored Quidditch; he a player here at Hogwarts, and a damn good one, in my opinion. I could see him everyday flying around the ground on his superb broom. He would often get into trouble along Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I always hated Peter; he annoyed me.   
"With all certain respect to you, Harry, but James was a lazy-ass. He never did any of the work. He would just sit in my office whole day and play while I did all the work. From time to time, he would ax my nerves, but I loved having him around. He was a great person.  
"Severus and him were always enemies. You father was of course much more popular, hotter, and nicer than Severus, but I always had to take Severus' side because he was one my best friends. I liked Severus because he was so defensive. You know, when I was younger I used to be mean to everyone I did not like. Severus was one of the people I used to be nice to.  
"Is there anything else you would like to know?" - she said, standing up.   
-"No" - Harry answered feebly, going towards the door.   
-"Harry wait" - she said. -"Come here" - she hugged him. He hugged her back.   
-"Harry, honestly sometimes I take liberty considering myself as your mother" - she said letting him go. As soon as she pronounced the words, Harry hugged her again.   
-"Harry would you... would you...?" - she stopped.   
-"Would I what?" - he asked.   
-"Nevermind, you would probably think I am crazy" - she said, shaking her head.   
-"No, just shoot" - he said.   
-"Would you like if I adopted you?" - she asked. Harry was shocked.   
-"But you are marrying Lucius Malfoy? I don't want him to be my dad and I don't want Draco to be my step-brother" - Harry told her. He liked the idea. She didn't seem that bad as a person.   
-"I swear, as long as I am alive, neither of them will do anything to harm you. I will persuade Lucius not to hate you... or at least not to express such a hatred. And for Draco... well, you two will have to find your own language..." - she said.   
-"I would like to have a mother, so much... and a father... and a sibling... I guess this way I would get at least one" - Harry said, balmy.   
-"My mother died when I was really young; my younger brother died when I was eleven. I was left with my father and a malicious brother, who was fraught by the blueprint of Eros. Despite his age, he is still stunningly pretty. He could be enlisted as a deity. He was longing for my father to die so he can tell me that my father gambled me away when he was drunk even before I was born. He gambled me away to Keanu Scorge, Calvin's father. That is why I had to marry Calvin" - she said, looking at him honestly.   
-"Ancilla, I accept" - Harry said, and Ancilla hugged him once more. He went away, and Ancilla promised him that she will speak to Dumbledore about all the arrangements.   
  
Few minutes later, Lucius Malfoy arrived to her office, kissing her gently.   
-"Lucius, I need to speak to you" - she said, sitting down.   
-"What is it, ma chèr?" - he was eager to hear her out.   
-"I am going to adopt Harry Potter" - she told him, feebly.   
-"Did I hear you well?" - Lucius was thunderstruck.   
-"You heard me perfectly well" - she said, calmly.   
-"Punch me" - Lucius sighed.   
-"Lucius..."   
-"Don't you 'Lucius' me. Have you ever discussed this matter with me? How will Draco react that he has to live with Potter?" - Lucius snapped.   
-"That's why you shall talk about this to Draco. He will be here in few minutes" - she slowly said.   
-"Isn't this a wonderful way to spoil our happiness" - he frowned, looking out of the window.   
-"You know, if you don't like the fact that I am adopting Harry Potter, there is Mathieu who would adore having him as a son. Nevertheless, I haven't spoke to Mathieu about the divorce yet; he doesn't know about it. He loves me, too you know. I was somewhat happy with him" - Ancilla said sorrowfully, standing up and banging her fist onto the table.   
-"So you are giving me no choice, Ancilla" - said he.   
-"Listen, it is the least we can do for James. James, while he was alive told me how awful those Mudbloods were. Harry lives with Lily's sister, and she is the worst Mudblood there could be in the whole world" - she said, approaching him. She stretched her arms, and positioned them around his neck.   
-"Fine, but he will have to listen to me. And you are financing him. Also, I don't want him complaining about Draco" - Lucius said, grabbing her frail waist, under her blazer. -"Tu es très belle."   
-"I know" - she smiled, enigmatically. He kissed her.   
They haven't heard the knock. Draco, who was outside, took freedom to open the door.   
-"What the fuck" - he said, as he witnessed the scene. Ancilla quickly turned her back to Lucius, as he approached his son.   
-"What have I told you about coming into the room without knocking?" - he asked strictly.   
-"I have knocked" - Draco said, looking at her, as she ran her hands through her hair.   
-"Draco, your father has something to talk to you about. I am leaving you alone" - she said, and without second glance left the room.   
-"Sit down, Draco" - Draco's father said coldly. Draco did so. Lucius sat at opposite of him.   
-"What was that supposed to mean?" - Draco asked. He knew really well, but it might be fun pretending not to know.   
-"I don't know how you are going to take this, but Draco, I am divorcing Narcissa. I want to marry Ancilla Deitrich" - he said to Draco.   
-"What!?" - Draco exclaimed.  
-"Draco calm down. I am glad at least to know that you are actually speaking to me" - Lucius snapped, with icy voice.   
-"So?" - Draco sneered.   
-"So what is your reaction?" - Lucius asked, eyeing him sarcastically.   
-"You can not ditch my mother just like that" - Draco said, in scepticism.   
-"Watch me" - Lucius hissed.   
-"You know, she is my mother after all. First you dedicate yourself to Victoria. Now, it's Ancilla Deitrich. She was my teacher for a year. She will be my teacher next year. How will I feel? And she is so pretty..." - Draco said.   
-"I agree... that's why I love her so much" - Lucius said, full of passion.   
-"Tsk, tsk, tsk... why do you love her so much?" - Draco enquired to know.   
-"Why do you want to know?" - answered he with another question.   
-"Because... because... I can not tell you" - Draco said, shivering like he was on overdose of extasy. His body movements were so un-synchronised.   
-"Calm down and tell me. I am your father, I will understand you" - Lucius said, calming Draco down with his hands.   
-"Because I like Ancilla" - Draco said quietly. Lucius curled his lip.   
And there he was. He finally admitted his father. What will Lucius do to him now.   
-"How could you? I mean, I don't want to have my own son for a rival" - Lucius appeared cold like Draco was his nemesis.   
-"Never mind. Forget I ever told you that" - Draco said in anguish, getting up, and wanting to exit the room. Lucius stopped him.   
-"You are truly my son" - spoke he in soft voice. He hugged Draco. This was luxury for Draco. Only when he was sick or in the hospital, his father would appear really gentle to him. In other situations, he had to fight off Lucius' coldness and the obnoxious manner of his father.   
-"So, is it okay if I marry her?" - Lucius asked, letting him go.   
-"Father, if she makes you happy, than it is more than okay with me" - Draco sighed.   
-"There is another thing you won't like to so much" - Lucius' nostrils flared, as he was biting his lower lip.   
-"What is it?"   
-"She is going to adopt Harry Potter."   
-"What?" - Draco asked.   
-"What you heard."   
-"But father, how come?" - the single sentence drove him demented.   
-"She gave me no choice; either I accept her rules, or I lose her" - Lucius sighed.   
-"She is blackmailing you" - spoke he in overwhelmed manner.   
-"I will grant all the circumstance only to be with her." - Voice, so frail and fool of love.   
-"That is your decision, father" - Draco stood up to leave.   
-"You are not mad at me, though, or anything?" - Lucius moved his head up too see his son. Eventually, was Draco moved by all the things that happened to him.   
He left his father in Ancilla's office, strolling the long hallways. There was a particular one, with wall on one side and long Gothic windows on the other side. Windows were wide and they brought light to the other, parallel wall. Many of the pictures were there. Those pictures were articles of pizzazz and abstract visions. There was no life in them, whatsoever.   
His legs dragged one after another. On the other side, going towards him, Hermione Granger appeared. Draco tried to ignore her, but as she drew closer to him, she affronted him.   
-"What do you want, Mudblood?" - he sighed. Fed up with shits, he was already.   
-"I must speak to you before we get separated. Why Draco?" - she asked.   
-"What why?" - he snapped. He rolled his eyes, sarcastically, inclining his head backwards.   
-"Why have you abandoned me? Why have you sought for love in other girls? I love you Draco..." - she said, heartily.   
-"I never liked you. I played you, that's all. I haven't sought for love in other girls; I played them, too. Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do elsewhere" - he was cold. So cold that he petrified Hermione. Easily, he went around her, not turning around even once.   
  
Draco's insolent reaction irked Lucius. He bewailing because he hadn't taken any higher interest in his son earlier. Nevertheless, there were other agonies to agonise. He had to inform Victoria that it is over between them.   
She was in her office, reading Witch Weekly. 'So different than Ancilla, yet so similar' Lucius thought. Ancilla was devoted to and profound with her work; Victoria would always look how to get away from it. Each of them would spend equal time in front of the mirror in the morning (or any other time of the day), and their appearance was similar. Both were built good; Ancilla was more of thin, very thin but at the same time strong muscular structure, while Victoria had body of a Roman goddess, with a lot of curves and rounds. Ancilla would sometimes wear long gowns made out of very heavy materials -- Lucius found those a Pandemonium when he was all sexually excited and he wanted to disagreement her in shortest time possible. And all that foreign, baroque jewellery she would ornament herself with, just like Christmas tree. Victoria preferred normal clothes, never wearing those bitch boots, which Ancilla would seldom get out of.   
-"Lucius!" - was she surprised to see him.   
-"I need to speak to you" - he said, not caring to sit down. He is going to make this neat and short.   
-"You are speaking to me, already" - she said, heading towards him. She had nice black dress, with maroon red see-through gauze-like material cover. It was short, allright. Victoria probably got devastated from dress Ancilla wore last time she saw her. Especially by how short it was.   
-"I guess you know why I am here" - he said coldly. Victoria tried to hug him around his waist, but he pushed her away.   
-"Of course I know. You are marrying that bitch, Ancilla. For God's sake Lucius, you acted like such a fool yesterday. She is not worth you dying for her" - Victoria said. She was grieved by the fact he just rejected her.   
-"You are right, she is not. But I love her more than anything, and I am no one to decide something like that. I am not ashamed, I could have died for her, if I had to" - he concluded. Like there was nothing more he was willing to say.   
-"She doesn't love you. She is to into other men..."   
-"Victoria, I don't care to hear that. I mean, if I came here to argue with you, than I would be arguing. But I didn't. I came here to say good-bye to you. So there you have it, good day to you Mrs Avery" - Lucius announced coldly, exiting the office.   
It was over between them (for now...).   
  
It was the last night at the Hogwarts. Harry Potter was not going to go back to the Muggle world. Instead, he will be staying at Malfoys, with Ancilla Deitrich. How awkward will that be for him. At least he will not be beside that obese pig of an elephant's size shan't be imbuing him with his TV. Dudley would watch TV for whole day, turning it very loudly so Harry could hear it in his room ( :-) just like my sister does).   
Instead, it will be his arch-enemy, Draco. They didn't have very pleasant time when they were staying over Ancilla's house.   
He was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for feast to start.   
-"Look at him -- like that Soleil Buxtehude he is talking to right now. She is like so pretty. She looks like someone for him..." - Hermione snapped. It caused Harry and Ron to sigh -- of course, she was referring to Draco Malfoy.   
-"I am over him; I just might as well go and tell him" - she said smiling nastily. She got off of the table. The distance she fathomed in demented seconds.   
-"Draco Malfoy" - she said firmly, standing opposite of him. He glanced at her coldly.   
-"Yes Mudblood" - he answered. His eyes narrowed.   
-"I am just here to inform you that I am dumping you."   
-"Excuses moi?" - Draco asked sceptically.   
-"No, you pardon me, Mister. You never said our relationship is finished, so I am here to brake up" - she put her hands on each of her hips.   
-"It was a mutual brake-up" - Draco rolled his eyes.   
-"Who cares, I don't believe in 'mutual brake-ups'" - Hermione's voice rang around the Great Hall. Teachers on the High Table took great interest in what is happening. Especially Ancilla; Harry glanced at her to see her chin on her hand, biting her lower lip.   
-"Good for you." - Draco sneered.   
It was bad enough that everyone was looking at them.   
-"And you know what else?" - Hermione asked. Draco eyed her coldly, not willing to answer.   
-"You are supposed to ask me 'what' now?" - Hermione snarled at him.   
-"What?" - he replied, unenthusiastically.   
-"I don't need you anymore. I don't care for you. Goodbye Draco Malfoy" - she said, turning around and walking away.   
-"Good for you" - Draco smirked a sour smile, looking sulkily.   
Hermione's steps echoed in the room. Ron smiled to her as she sat down beside him. Silence of naïveté ruled for a few seconds, until Dumbledore summoned the virtue to stand up and say a few words.   
-"Another years of our life went by here at Hogwarts. We are all happy and sad. We spend our lives circling the orbits like Earth circles the Sun. Our routes are decided not by the destiny but ourselves. We are our own masters.   
"I won't bore you anymore with life principles. If you are not smart enough to get them when I hint you to them, good luck in grasping them yourself.   
"I know you are all waiting for hearing which house won. On forth place, with 274 points is Revenclaw; third is Gryffindor with 479; second Revenclaw with 480, and first it..."   
He couldn't continue because a sea of Slytherins' stood up from their seats cheering loudly.   
-"...Slytherin with 538 points."   
Severus Snape sent Professor McGonagall an candid smile over the table as she replied like she had a lemon in her mouth.   
-"Let the feast begin..."   
  
Harry Potter woke up next morning as Ron urged him. He had an incredible dream that he is waking up at the Malfoy manor, and he has to share a room with Draco. Draco is all bad-tempered and he can't stop throwing things around.   
As they sat off in the Hogwarts Express, he was sharing his compartment with Hermione and Ron. Eventually, Fred, George, and Lee joined them, and they ended up happily playing a game of cards. Their pleasure was spoiled by Draco Malfoy. He was Crabbeless and Goyleless. He asked everyone to leave the compartment so he could have a confidential talk with Harry Potter. Everyone was out in the narrow way, pressing their ears hard on the compartment door, trying to overhear anything chatted inside.   
-"So we are going to be living together, eh?" - Draco said, sitting down opposite of Harry. His face was all murky. His arms were resting on his knees.   
-"I think that Ancilla is a really nice person, even though she sometimes can be a bit of... well, I don't want to insult her" - Harry replied, lifelessly. Worse than living with Draco was living with Draco and Lucius.   
-"Listen Potter, I shan't tolerate if you are bringing any of your dorky friends over, like those rodent farm Weasleys. They might steal something. And do not even dream about the Mudblood Granger. If I see her in my house, I shan't be responsible for my behaviour" - Draco said, lowering his eyes.   
-"Draco?"   
-"Yes."   
-"Have you ever wondered what if we were friends?"   
-"You mean what would happen if you weren't foolish enough to reject my offer to put to in right clique of people?"   
-"Have it your own way."  
-"We would be kicking ass, you know."   
  
  
  
The End  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'I was electromagnetically sent back to the party going on that night  
It was glories of '80's with karma drawn back in lines  
And two bugle boy-models saying "Baby it's freebie, you sure look deprived"'  
  
Tori Amos (to venus and back), Glory of '80's   
  
Oh my Gosh, my biggest ascension up to date. I'm holding a cope of the 'The Outline of the Story' I wrote before I wrote the story. It's not a masterplan one, I took like fifteen minutes to write it, but it's much easier when you don't have to think about what is going to happen. At the same time, that is really bad because you than get some 'capricious idea', and you have to change everything to get the idea.   
  
My outline looks like this (pg. V, line VII):  
  
March  
  
-Victoria presents Narcissa a pact to go ('to go' scratched out with a pencil; 'ssa a pact to go' crossed with a pen): Ancilla out of the game.  
-Party, where Draco is disgusted by Hermione, but he has to act nice to her.   
-Victoria goes over to Mathieu, and tries to tell him about Ancilla and Lucius, but he tells her that he knows everything already. She gets mad, but tries to seduce him, which he says no to.   
-Dark Lord puts Victoria and Ancilla to do some more killings. They get into a big fight over nothing.   
-Victoria whiner to Lucius about Ancilla.  
  
  
You see how it looks. It's all plain and full of grammar mistakes. I have to 'colour it in' and decipher what I wanted to say. I also have to plot what will who say. So my life is not easy. And to all of you ass-heads who write stories three lines long, with more misspelled words than English, misused terms, and characters out of character I have one message: No way, Jose. 


End file.
